CrossLives
by darknessprincess
Summary: Título: CrossLifes Autor: darknessprincess & Folk23 Pairings: Delena. Sinopsis: La pasión que corre por sus venas los une, pero también es capaz de separarlos irremediablemente… Rating: 18 Advertencias: Universo Alterno, todos humanos. Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** CrossLifes

**Autor:** darknessprincess & Folk23

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** La pasión que corre por sus venas los une, pero también es capaz de separarlos irremediablemente…

**Rating:** +18

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

El reloj sonó, marcando el inicio de su turno y Damon dio gas, acelerando sobre su moto. Salió del pasillo directo a la plaza, y se dirigió directamente hacia la rampa. De color negro, destacaba en medio del marrón de la arena. La moto, también negra con adornos azul eléctrico, la recorrió a toda velocidad y salió volando.

Damon apretó bien los puños sobre el manillar durante el recorrido, posicionando su cuerpo para que la moto girase sobre sí misma de forma vertical al saltar. Pero cuando estuvo en el aire, soltó las manos, dejando que el impulso separase su cuerpo de la moto, hasta que se sujetó con las manos a la parte de atrás del asiento. Después soltó la mano izquierda y completó el movimiento con las piernas sin que la moto dejase de girar. Mantuvo la postura, con las piernas estiradas, durante un segundo, mientras llevaba su mano libre de vuelta al manillar. La moto terminó de girar y él cayó sobre ella, perfectamente colocado en el asiento, como si no acabara de realizar una peligrosa acrobacia que había conseguido que el público enloqueciera.

Los noventa segundos se hicieron eternos para Damon, como siempre le pasaba cuando competía, y cuando ya solo le quedaba tiempo para una acrobacia más, decidió jugar su última baza. Aceleró por el pasillo tanto en la entrada como en la salida de nuevo a la arena, la moto volvió a salir despedida por la rampa. El chico se encogió sobre el manillar, la moto giraba de nuevo, dejando que su cuerpo se elevara para engancharse solo con los pies. Estiró la espalda y extendió los brazos, sintiéndose invencible ante la gravedad, y volvió a encogerse, recuperando la postura normal, todo en el tiempo que la moto tardó en completar el giro.

El público se puso en pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreando sonoramente, tanto que no se escuchó el sonido del reloj que marcaba el fin del tiempo. Sin prisas y montado en la moto, pero con la adrenalina aún recorriendo su cuerpo, Damon fue hasta uno de los montículos de arena, donde el presentador había salido con Mason, su rival en esta final, a esperar las decisiones de los jueces.

Apoyó un pie en la arena y esperó.

¡Wow! Aunque no creo que el resultado sorprenda a nadie, la serie ha sido absolutamente increíble. – alucinó el presentador, desgañitándose con el micrófono para hacerse oír entre el ruido de aplausos. – Y el ganador es ¡Raven! – gritó, señalando a Damon, quien permanecía impasible. – Lo siento Mason, otra vez será. – se dirigió al chico castaño, vestido con un mono blanco y rojo, que tenía a su derecha.

Sabiendo que las cámaras le enfocarían, Mason se tragó la rabia y disimuló como pudo, ya que tenía el casco bajo el brazo y su expresión era claramente visible. Odiaba perder, pero especialmente odiaba perder con Raven. Todos los pilotos odiaban perder con Raven, ese misterioso piloto del que nadie conocía su identidad, y que era tan rechazado como admirado entre sus compañeros. El público estaba simplemente fascinado por él, era quién tenía más fans y lideraba el ranking por tercer año consecutivo. Era, sin ninguna duda, el mejor.

¿Unas palabras? – le preguntó el presentador, cuando Damon recibió su premio.

El chico, que seguía llevando el casco con la visera bajada, negó con la cabeza. Ese gesto ya no sorprendía a nadie, Raven nunca hablaba y nunca se quitaba el casco. Ese misterio que envolvía su identidad, no hacía más que aumentar su fama y su atractivo.

En el salón de su casa, Elena contemplaba la televisión suspirando. Había tenido el corazón en un puño durante la ronda final de Raven, su ídolo y piloto favorito, incluso había soltado un pequeño gritito de admiración en la última acrobacia. Era fan del motocross, tanto en carrera como en estilo libre, aunque éste segundo empezaba a convertirse en su favorito gracias a ese piloto misterioso.

Una vez más, le analizó basándose en lo que veía en la pequeña pantalla. El mono, negro y azul, se ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo, descartando la posibilidad de que en realidad fuese una mujer, algo que Elena había llegado a considerar. Pero esa era la única pista que tenía, ya que el casco, que era azul con la visera negra y tintada, cubría su rostro sin que se observara nada bajo él.

Tanto misterio atraía y repelía a Elena a partes iguales, que no sabía muy bien que pensar de Raven como persona, ya que como piloto tenía muy claro que lo admiraba. Contempló como recibía su trofeo y le ofrecían el micrófono. Raven volvió a rechazarlo, pero se giró para aceptar la pizarra blanca, que ya tenían preparada de antemano y que le ofrecía una de las azafatas. Escribió algo con un rotulador negro: "Muchas gracias, de verdad. Es impresionante poder compartir esto con vosotros." Y después levantó la pizarra sobre su cabeza, moviéndose despacio para que el público pudiera leerlo, sin cambiar la actitud impasible que le caracterizaba.

Con el campeonato terminado, Elena ya no tenía excusa para seguir delante de la televisión y se levantó. Empezaría a hornear las galletas que quería llevar al instituto en el que trabajaba por su cumpleaños.

Esa misma noche, después de haberse escapado del estadio gracias a la ayuda de Alaric, su mejor amigo y abogado, Damon se desplazaba amparado por la oscuridad sobre su moto. Alaric era el único que conocía su identidad como Raven, del que también era su representante legal, y había estado a su lado desde el principio, cuando se pasó de las carreras a las competiciones estilo libre.

Alaric y él iban siempre a las competiciones por separado, y después su amigo le ayudaba a salir y cambiarse sin que nadie le viera, gracias a lo que Damon pasaba como un aficionado más. Alaric también se encargaba del equipo de Raven, y Damon se marchaba en su moto, una Kawasaki ZR 7 738, negra y granate.

Exultante por su nueva victoria, aceleró por la carretera solitaria por la que iba. Estaba en un gran tramo recto, que abarcaba hasta más allá de donde le llegaba la vista, por lo que se incorporó sobre la moto, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina. Disfrutaba del azote del viento contra su cuerpo, cuando un agudo sonido de sirenas rompió su concentración. Recuperó la posición normal en la moto y disminuyó la velocidad, pero era demasiado tarde, el coche de policía le iluminó con los faros, indicándole que se parase.

Damon detuvo la moto en el arcén y esperó, con el pie en el suelo y el casco bajo el brazo.

¿Algo va mal, agente? – preguntó, armándose con su mejor sonrisa al ver que del coche descendía una mujer uniformada.

¿Sabe cuál es límite de velocidad? – le preguntó ella, de forma formal, sin dejarse impresionar aunque admirando interiormente el perfecto cuerpo del chico.

Damon miró a un lado y a otro, buscando alguna señal que le pudiese ayudar.

¿Setenta? – preguntó a ciegas, indeciso.

Iba a más de cien.

Es una recta con visibilidad perfecta y no hay nadie. ¿No podría dejarlo pasar? ¿Arreglarlo de otra forma? – preguntó Damon, insinuante, alzando las cejas para enfatizar su propuesta.

No era su tipo, pero la chica no estaba mal. Se trataba de una joven rubia, de ojos azules y buenas curvas en los lugares apropiados. Sonrió cuando la policía avanzó hacia él y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Pero ella le agarró por la muñeca con fuerza.

Los papeles. – le exigió.

Pero… - desconcertado, Damon se resistió, consiguiendo que ella le obligase a darse la vuelta.

Dame la documentación. – le repitió.

Está bien, necesito la mano para cogerla.

Ella le soltó, aunque se mantuvo atenta por si intentaba algo raro. Examinó los papeles de la moto y su permiso de conducir, a nombre de Damon Salvatore, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden.

Sube al coche. – le ordenó, devolviéndole los papeles.

La expresión desconcertada del chico fue todo un poema, que no podía creerse que fuese a detenerle.

¿En serio?

Exceso de velocidad, conducción temeraria, desacato a la autoridad por no decir intento de soborno… ¿quiere que añada algo más?

Al ver lo muy en serio que hablaba, Damon decidió rendirse y entró al coche, donde el policía en el asiento del copiloto se reía por lo bajo. Se trataba de un joven de piel algo oscura, nariz afilada y ojos oscuros, que devoró a su compañera con la mirada cuando ésta volvió al coche.

Tyler, quédate aquí y llama a la grúa para que recojan la moto. – ordenó.

Sí, Caroline. – contestó el tal Tyler, abriendo su puerta.

Echó un último vistazo a Damon y volvió a reírse. Mosqueado, Damon apoyó el codo en la ventanilla, con mala cara. No podía haber cerrado la noche de peor manera, no solo le habían detenido, si no que encima la tal Caroline, alias zorra amargada como la llamaba en su mente, le había humillado delante de su compañero.

Un par de horas después, salía echando pestes de la comisaría. A sus espaldas, Alaric no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación.

¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, colega? – le preguntó, frustrado.

Damon siguió caminando, pegándole una patada a una lata que se cruzó en su camino. Alaric tuvo que correr para poder detenerle.

No sé para que me llamas si luego no me hacer ni caso. – le dijo, enfadado. Luego le empujó, a la vez que le soltaba.

¿Y a quién quieres qué llame? Mi madre me mata si le digo que me han detenido por conducción temeraria con una moto, ya sabes lo que opina de estas cosas. – se defendió, intentando tranquilizarse. – Y no me dejaban salir solo.

¡Y tanto! Como que aún me odia, y eso que han pasado muchos años. – dijo, refiriéndose a su adolescencia, cuando ambos eran rivales en las carreras de motocross. - Oye, si la llamas me avisas, que eso no me lo pierdo. – rió Alaric, con grandes carcajadas.

Damon soltó un suspiro y empezó a reírse también, dejando la mala ostia de lado. La verdad era que toda la situación era bastante surreal, que menos que reírse como hacía Alaric. Un famoso piloto de motocross detenido por ir demasiado rápido con una moto. Siguieron riendo durante un buen rato, tanto que tuvieron que sentarse en el asfalto del parking.

¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar meterla en tu cama? – preguntó Alaric, cuando consiguieron parar.

No sé, fue lo que se me ocurrió. – respondió Damon, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que está amargada. – murmuró, haciendo reír a su amigo de nuevo.

A veces se te sube la fama a la cabeza, colega. – bromeó.

Tampoco estaba haciendo nada _tan _malo. – enfatizó. – Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué te ha dicho la zorra?

Si te refieres a Caroline. – Alaric miró a sus espaldas por si acaso. – no va a haber denuncia, aunque tendrás que pagar la multa.

Sin problemas. ¿Y la moto? – preguntó, ansioso por recuperarla.

En el desguace. – Damon palideció, por lo que Alaric se apresuró a tranquilizarle. – No le van a hacer nada, solo tienes que ir a por ella. – explicó, tendiéndole el resguardo que Caroline le había entregado.

Iré mañana a primera hora, ¿has traído el coche?

Sí, está allí. – Alaric se levantó tras él, y señaló en una dirección.

Aún no le había dicho todo, le quedaba quizá la parte más importante por decirle. Por la forma en que Damon chasqueaba los dedos sobre el salpicadero, sabía que aún no se le había pasado el cabreo.

Tendrás que ir por la tarde. – le dijo con cuidado, vigilando su reacción de reojo mientras encendía el motor.

¿Por qué? Si abren por la mañana, ¿no?

Sí, pero es lunes.

¿Y qué? Si yo trabajo desde casa.

Eso cuando trabajas. – se burló Alaric, quién solía decir que programar juegos para móviles no era un trabajo. Damon tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de darle un golpe, porque su amigo iba conduciendo. – Además, tienes cosas que hacer.

¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Damon asombrado, ante la primera noticia de que estuviese ocupado.

Tienes que ir a la escuela de Mystic Falls. – Mystic Falls era el pueblo más cercano a la ciudad donde vivían ambos. – Tienes que participar en el curso de educación vial que les van a dar a sus alumnos.

¿Estás de coña, no?

La agente Forbes, o Caroline la zorra como prefieres llamarla, quería quitarte el carnet si no colaborabas. Tuve que asegurarle que lo harías.

Damon le fulminó con la mirada.

¿Qué querías que hiciera, Damon? Si no tienes el carnet de conducir no puedes competir como Raven. – se defendió su amigo.

¿Pero le has dicho que nunca he llevado un coche? Solo conduzco motos. – dijo Damon, revolviéndose el pelo agobiado.

¿No es policía? Te habrá pedido el carnet, debería haberlo visto. – contestó Alaric, riéndose al carcajadas.

Muy gracioso, colega. – se enfurruñó Damon, mirando por la ventanilla.

Anda, no te enfades. Siempre puedes dar la vuelta y hablar tú mismo con la rubia.

¿No eres mi abogado? Te pago para eso. – negó Damon.

¡Si no me pagas!

¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y las entradas y los viajes? Que no te pierdes ni un torneo gracias a mí. – le sonrió Damon.

Y también me voy a ganar un infarto gracias a ti. – protestó Alaric, pero ambos sabían que era broma. Se conocían demasiado, se querían como hermanos, no se podía confiar más en una persona que como lo hacían el uno en el otro. – Entonces qué, ¿doy media vuelta o mañana vas al insty? – se burló de nuevo.

No te imaginas cuanto te odio ahora mismo. – contestó Damon, soltando un resignado suspiro, diciendo sin palabras la opción que escogía.

¿Más que el día A?

Ahora mismo más, mañana ya se me habrá pasado… espero. – Damon sabía a qué día se refería su amigo. Ahora se reían de ello, pero años atrás habían pasado el peor momento de sus vidas, cuando Damon estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente provocado involuntariamente por Alaric.

Bueno, mañana me llamas y me cuentas. – dijo Alaric, parando el coche delante del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía Damon. - ¿O quieres que vaya a buscarte después de clase? – preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Damon puso mala cara, pero al instante, un brillo pícaro hizo que todo cambiara.

Sí, ven. Así me llevas al desguace, a por la moto. Te aviso cuando acabe, gracias colega. – se despidió, agitando la mano sin darle opción a replicarle.

Ya en su casa, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el portátil para ver si algún autobús podía llevarle a Mystic Falls o tendría que conseguir un taxi.

Al día siguiente, Elena llevaba las galletas en una caja de cartón y su amiga Katherine, profesora como ella, intentó robarle una cuando se cruzaron en la entrada del colegio.

¡Impaciente! – protestó Elena, pero dejó que cogiera una.

Katherine la mordió sin mirarla y luego se dio cuenta de que la galleta tenía la forma y estaba decorada como una moto. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la pasión de su amiga por esas cosas.

No sé que le ves. – murmuró, aunque se animó en seguida. - ¿Sabes la nueva noticia? Ya tengo quién me ayude para las clases.

Katherine daba clases a los de primer año, mientras que Elena se ocupaba de los de segundo. El curso de educación vial era para todo el instituto, una semana para cada curso, hasta que todos los alumnos lo hubieran recibido. Empezarían por los pequeños, por lo que Katherine sería de las primeras en enfrentarse a él. La persona que tenía que ayudarlos les había fallado en el último momento, y Katherine se había pasado todo el fin de semana agobiada porque no encontraba a nadie que la ayudase.

Car me llamó anoche. Pilló a un capullo haciendo el tonto en la carretera y lo ha mandado. Tiene que venir o le quitará el carnet.

¿Un capullo? – preguntó Elena.

Ella no era tan amiga de Caroline como Katherine, en demasiadas ocasiones pensaba que Caroline abusaba de su poder y no estaba muy de acuerdo con sus métodos. Como que utilizase a cualquiera que cometiese una infracción para mandarle al colegio como castigo. Por muy bien que les viniese a ellas, no era justo.

Sus palabras exactas fueron: "capullo guaperas creído".

Vaya descripción. – rió Elena.

Ya sabes lo que significa, que no se la tomó en serio por ser una mujer. – justo lo que Elena había imaginado, pero su amiga no le dio la misma importancia. - Pero mira, mejor para nosotras. Ya te contaré que tal con el capullo. – sonrió con picardía. – Por cierto, no creas que se me ha olvidado, ¡felicidades! – su sonrisa se amplió y después abrazó a su amiga.

¡Kath! – protestó Elena entre risas, intentando que no se aplastaran las galletas.

Durante todo el día, Elena fue repartiendo galletas entre sus compañeros y también entre sus alumnos, quienes se mostraron entusiasmados ante lo buenas que estaban. Para cuando acabaron las clases, solo quedaban cuatro o cinco en la caja.

Eh Kath, ¿qué tal el cursillo? – preguntó, ofreciéndole galletas de nuevo, ya que no había visto a su amiga en todo el día.

Uff, más o menos. No tiene ni idea de lo que hacer. – Katherine se acercó para susurrar, señalándole al chico que esperaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada, algo por delante de ellas. – Es muy guapo pero demasiado desastre para mí. – negó con la cabeza. – Esperemos que mañana vaya mejor, porque si no menuda semana me espera.

Seguro que no es para tanto. – dijo Elena, mirando la amplia espalda de aquel chico.

Se dio cuenta de que tampoco le había visto durante el día.

A lo mejor es tímido, quizá le resulte difícil soltarse en un sitio en el que no conoce a nadie y está por obligación. – dijo, Katherine se encogió de hombros, como dándole la razón sin importarle realmente.

Hablando, ambas chicas estaban ya casi a su lado, y Damon tuvo que moverse para dejarlas pasar. Elena decidió pararse y ser amable con él, ya que estaba convencida de que el chico se sentía perdido allí.

Hola, ¿quieres una galleta? – le ofreció la caja. – Doy clase a segundo A, he traído las galletas para todos pero a ti no te había visto.

Gracias… - dudó Damon, tomando una sin saber muy bien que decirle a esa preciosa chica de ojos y cabello castaños. Se quedó mirando la galleta, con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Una Honda CBF600 S? – preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta, equivocándose ligeramente de modelo.

No, CBF600 N. – le corrigió Elena, al mismo tiempo en que Damon lo hizo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, inmensamente sorprendidos. "Sabe de motos", pensaron a la vez. El sonido de un claxon les sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vienen a por mí. – dijo Damon, viendo que se trataba del coche de Alaric. - ¿Me das otra? – le preguntó a Elena, a pesar de que no había tocado la galleta que tenía en la mano.

La chica asintió, algo desconcertada, y Damon se apresuró a coger otra.

Hasta mañana. – se despidió, echando a correr hacia el coche.

Que morro tiene. – dijo Katherine cuando se quedaron solas. - ¿Ves cómo es un capullo? – pero Elena solo podía pensar en los preciosos ojos azules de ese chico y la forma en que estos habían brillado al ver que la galleta tenía la forma de una moto.

Toma, para que luego digas que no te doy nada. – Damon le dio a Alaric una de las galletas, pegando un pequeño mordisco a la suya.

¿Y esto? – se extrañó él, sonriendo al ver que tenía forma de moto.

Me lo ha dado una de las profesoras. Mmm, está buenísima. – saboreó Damon.

¿Ya has ligado? ¿Cómo se llama? – Alaric aprovechó el semáforo para poder comérsela, comprobando que no exageraba.

Pues no lo sé… - se dio cuenta Damon.

¿Y sabes por qué te la ha dado?

Dijo que las había traído para todos. – se excusó, ya que en realidad no lo sabía, no se había molestado en preguntar. Se sintió como un autentico capullo por la forma en que se había comportado.

Ya te vale. – le regañó Alaric. – Al menos habrás traído el papel que te di, ¿no?

Sí… - dijo Damon, recordando que esa chica sabía de motos. Tenía, no, deseaba saber más sobre ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Damon llegó a la mañana siguiente al instituto muy temprano.

Había estado pensando bastante en la chica a la que conoció el día anterior, la chica que sabía tanto de motos que se había atrevido a corregirle a él, que respiraba entre motos.

Estaba demasiado nervioso jugueteando con una pulsera de cuero negro con una rosa de plata que había encontrado por ahí en su casa. Le había parecido que era una forma agradable de entablar conversación con ella, sería todo un detalle darle un regalo de cumpleaños, ya que no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el cual ella hubiese llevado las galletas para todos.

Seguro que la iba a dejar de piedra con el detalle, y después de ahí todo iría rodado.

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta que la chica llegaba al instituto acompañada de otra, que recordó como la que tenía que dar el dichoso cursillo y que lo trataba como a un idiota.

- Buenos días – se acercó a la carrera a saludarlas.

- Buenos días – le saludaron las dos a coro.

- Qué madrugador – le reconoció Katherine.

- Es que… quería ver una cosa contigo… - dijo mirando directamente a Elena e ignorando a la otra muchacha.

- Voy dentro – respondió Katherine algo molesta, y Damon casi podría jurar que le había oído murmurar capullo, pero la ignoró con sus ojos fijos aún en Elena.

- ¿Y qué querías ver conmigo? – le preguntó la chica algo desconcertada.

- Soy Damon – le sonrió tendiéndole la mano – Ayer no tuve tiempo de presentarme…

- Elena – dijo ella aún sin relajarse, por lo que Damon decidió a atacar.

- Te he traído esto – dijo sacando la pulsera de su bolsillo trasero donde la había guardado antes al verlas – Es para ti – sonrió tendiéndosela.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó la chica con la mochila aún pegada al cuerpo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sujetándola, en claro signo de que no se sentía cómoda con todo aquello.

- Sí – dijo Damon – Ayer trajiste galletas ¿no? Era tu cumpleaños o algo, ¿verdad? Por eso te…

- Por eso me has traído cualquier cosa que tenías en casa y pensabas que iba a caer rendida a tus pies – le cortó ella a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué? No… vale, bueno sí… no lo he comprado, pero era un detalle y…

- No hacía falta, puedes devolvérselo a su verdadera dueña. Gracias – dijo Elena y siguió su camino para entrar al instituto.

Damon se quedó con la boca abierta y la pulsera en la mano, la verdad es que no se planteaba en ninguno de sus escenarios que la cosa fuese a acabar tan mal. Pero al menos ya tenía un nombre, aquello era algo.

Elena entró en la sala de profesores resoplando y Katherine se acercó a ella con la cafetera en una mano y una taza en la otra.

- ¿Qué quería don capullo? – le preguntó de mala gana.

- Mejor no preguntes… no merece la pena, no voy a dejar que me…

Elena se calló de pronto al oírse la puerta y ser Damon quien entrase en la sala.

Katherine se giró y se volvió hacia la repisita que hacía las veces de pequeña cocina, donde tenían un microondas, una cafetera y una pequeña nevera para guardar las bebidas o el almuerzo que llevaban los profesores cuando no les apetecía comer de la comida de la cafetería.

Damon no dijo nada y se sentó solo en una de las mesas, un poco alejado de Elena, Katherine acabó de servir las dos tazas de café y Elena sacó una carpeta de su mochila para terminar de repasar los exámenes que había puesto a sus alumnos el día anterior.

- El raro te está mirando – le susurró Katherine cuando se sentó junto a ella oliendo el aroma del delicioso café tras colocar la taza de Elena sobre la mesa.

Elena echó un vistazo a Damon de reojo y tuvo que girarse porque no se creía lo que le había parecido ver, al chico mirándola con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Cuando se giró hacia él, carraspeó un poco para hacerlo reaccionar y cuando los ojos del chico se encontraron con los de ella, Elena frunció la frente molesta.

- ¿Querías algo? – le preguntó directamente, dando un carpetazo y no apartándole la mirada.

- Perdón – dijo Damon y se levantó para salir de la sala, puesto que estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevía a decir nada más, no le había salido nada más que huir.

Una vez en el pasillo Damon se apoyó contra una pared algo alejado y resopló. Ahora no sólo había quedado como un borde con lo de la pulsera, sino que había acabado como un creepy salido con quedarse mirando a la chica embobado.

¡Pero es que no la miraba a ella! Miraba el nombre que tenía escrito en su cartera con purpurina y rodeado de estrellas y otras imágenes que le había parecido que eran de él mismo realizando alguna pirueta o acrobacia en moto pero a las que no había podido prestar atención al ver SU NOMBRE, ¡RAVEN! En medio de la carpeta de Elena. Aquello sí que lo había dejado impresionado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Katherine pasó frente a él y murmuró algo como "cuando quieras" porque es que no le dio tiempo a oírla de tan a la carrera que iba, así que la siguió por el instituto para acompañarla a las clases que debían de impartir juntos, todo en una de las más incómodas situaciones que había vivido en su vida.

Damon continuaba pensando en lo largas que se le iban a hacer las semanas ahí, sólo, sin nadir con quien siquiera hablar, ya que Katherine sólo le lanzaba monosílabos y no de manera muy educada y había arruinado no sabía aún ni cómo sus dos intentos de acercarse a Elena.

Elena…

Al salir la vio contemplando su moto completamente embobada. Sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

¿Te gusta? - le preguntó a sus espaldas.

Me encanta - le respondió la chica sin girarse hacia él. Se acercó y acarició con suavidad el asiento de la moto.

Así que te gustan las motos ¿eh? - sonrió con algo más de confianza acariciando el asiento de la moto dejando su mano a escasos milímetros de la de Elena.

La chica retiró la mano rápidamente y se la llevó a la carpeta que sujetaba contra su pecho, apretándola más contra sí.

¿También he visto que te gusta Raven? - siguió animado Damon señalando la carpeta y las fotografías que de sí mismo y sin saberlo Elena tenía pegadas ahí.

Bueno, Raven no me gusta - dijo Elena seria rompiendo la pequeña burbujita de esperanza de Damon - Es un engreído, ¿de que va? Quiero decir, es el mejor, no he visto a nadie montar como él ni arriesgar como lo hace él, es emocionante verlo… pero ¿porqué nunca enseña su cara?

Damon se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestarle a eso.

Quizá tenga la cara deformada o algo así - sonrió Elena y Damon rió con ella a carcajadas.

¿Quieres que te de una vuelta? - preguntó Damon armándose de valor.

Hola - saludó un chico rompiendo definitivamente el momento y haciendo a los dos chicos girarse hacia él.

Hola, Stefan - saludó Elena sonriente y acercándose a él, poniendo una mano cálida sobre el brazo del chico, quien depositó un beso en la mejilla de Elena sonriente.

Hasta luego - dijo Elena a un mudo Damon y se fue con el chico. Damon contempló cómo se montaba en el coche con él y se alejaban calle abajo. Tras eso, se puso el casco, montó en su moto y se marchó de allí a todo gas. Tercer intento de acercarse a Elena: fracasado.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se afeitaba delante del espejo, Damon se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja a su imagen en el espejo y continuó afeitándose, esta vez silbando emocionado.

En la puerta del instituto Damon esperaba sonriente a la salida, ese día no se había encontrado con Elena en toda la mañana, pero esperaba poder encontrarse con ella al salir. Le entraron un poco de dudas. ¿Y si ese día Elena no tenía clases y por eso no había ido? Desde luego no había tenido suerte en ninguno de sus otros intentos en acercarse a ella, ¿por qué iba a ser este diferente?

" ¿Estás tonto, Damon? ¿dudas? En serio, tío… ¿qué te ha hecho esa chica?" se preguntó a sí mismo entre enfadado y divertido a la vez. Hasta que la vio salir y corrió en su dirección.

No era tu novio - dijo rápidamente, casi atropellando las palabras.

¿Perdona? - preguntó Elena sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

El chico de ayer, con el que te fuiste, no era tu novio - le aclaró Damon con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas.

¿Y eso lo sabes por…? - preguntó Elena no sabiendo muy bien con qué actitud debía de afrontar a ese chico, si enfadarse o reírse o embobarse en aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules llenos de aventuras por realizar.

Pues la verdad es que cuando vino a recogerte al principio no me di cuenta, pensé que era tu novio, y no me gustó ni un pelo… pero esta mañana recordándolo todo caí, y supe que de ningún modo podría ser tu novio - dijo y Elena tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba admitiendo abiertamente con aquella sonrisa, que pensaba en ella y que lo había estado haciendo bastante.

Sigo sin pillarte - dijo Elena cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, para disimular lo que le gustaba que Damon hubiera estado pensando en ella.

El beso - dijo Damon y rozó suavemente la mejilla de la chica - te besó en la mejilla - sonrió apartando la mano - si yo fuese tu novio jamás te saludaría con un casto beso en la mejilla - dijo acercándose un poco más a ella, echando toda la leña al fuego, atreviéndose y tratando de que fuera obvio para Elena cómo se sentía, si no lo fuera ya.

¿Ah si? - preguntó Elena capturada, hipnotizada por esos ojos.

¿Quieres dar hoy ese paseo en moto? - preguntó Damon lanzándose ya al precipicio sin paracaídas.

Sí - susurró Elena - Ay no - dijo como despertando de la hipnosis a la que Damon la sometía y dándose cuenta de algo.

¿No? - preguntó Damon notando como su confianza se resquebrajaba, y eso no le gustó, no le gustaba sentirse así.

Lo siento, tengo que ir con mi madre a un sitio… hoy no puedo, no es una excusa, es la verdad - le sonrió - si no tuviese que ir, me encantaría dar ese paseo en moto.

¿Mañana? - la sonrisa de Damon iluminó también sus ojos y Elena le asintió sonriente justo antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse andando camino a su casa, donde había quedado con su madre.

Al día siguiente, en la sala de profesores, Katherine entró y se encontró a Elena silbando echándose un café en el termo que solía usar para llevarse a la clase.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó a su amiga extrañada.

Nada - sonrió Elena cerrando la tapa del termo. En ese momento Damon entró en la sala de profesores también. Katherine notó el cambio en su amiga, cómo se retocaba un poco el pelo nerviosa y se giraba para marcharse de la sala de profesores, compartiendo una mirada con Damon antes de hacerlo.

¿Nada? - murmuró Katherine echándose el café - Y un cuerno…

Un extraño olor le llegó desde su lado derecho y se giró viendo a Damon desenvolviendo un bocadillo.

Hola - la saludó el chico con la misma estúpida sonrisa resplandeciente con la que antes la había saludado su amiga.

¿Qué diablos es eso? - preguntó señalando el bocadillo de Damon arrugando la nariz.

Mi desayuno - explicó Damon abriendo el bocadillo - Sardinas con leche condensada - sonrió volviéndolo a cerrar - Umm - dijo y dio un bocado y ahogó una risa ante la cara de estupefacción de Katherine para sentarse después a acabárselo en una de las mesas.

¿Quien desayuna esa porquería? Pensó Katherine enterrando la cabeza en su taza de café para olvidarse del olor del pescado y sólo recordar el olor del expreso que se estaba tomando.

Pero recordó algo más, recordó una tarde de hacía miles de años, una tarde en que fue a merendar a casa de Elena, en la que Elena le dijo que le invitaba a su bocadillo favorito en el mundo, y en la que le puso un bocadillo de sardinas con leche condensada, que casi la hizo vomitar. Tenía que contarle aquello a Elena a la más mínima oportunidad.

El rarito resultaba que tenia algo en común con Elena, que Katherine pensó que ningún otro mortal en la tierra pudiera tener. Se quedó un momento observando a Damon comerse el bocadillo, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en aquella monstruosidad para no recordar el sabor de aquél desastre de combinación de ingredientes, pero en cierto modo, sospechó que su amiga y el rarito se traían algo, y aquello la alegró. Ya era hora de que Elena no estuviese tan sola y se lanzara un poco.

A la salida, Damon esperaba a Elena montado sobre la moto, ella se acercó hacia él y el chico le tendió el casco.

¿Lista, preciosa? - le preguntó sonriente.

Si vuelves a llamarme preciosa le pego una patada a la rueda trasera - dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos.

Oh, preferiría que me la pegaras en la espinilla - sonrió Damon haciendo que Elena sonriera también - Está bien, ¿lista, Elena? - preguntó volviendo a tenderle el casco de la moto.

Sí - dijo Elena, y Damon pudo ver un poco de duda en sus ojos.

¿Todo bien? - le preguntó al ver la cara que ponía.

Sí… es sólo que… nunca he montado en moto… - reconoció la chica.

¿Nunca? - se extrañó Damon - Creía que…

Estoy loca por las motos, pero… es algo como prohibido en casa… mi madre jamás me dejaría acercarme a una - admitió.

No quiero traerte problemas - dijo Damon bajándose de la moto - Sólo quería que pasásemos un rato divertido, pensaba que te gustaría ir en moto, pero si…

Mi madre no tiene porqué enterarse - sonrió Elena interrumpiéndole, y aquella chispa de travesura que vio en sus ojos incendió algo en el corazón de Damon.

Me llevas por el mal camino en vez que yo a ti… - sonrió Damon.

Tú sólo llévame en moto - dijo Elena dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

A sus ordenes - contestó Damon y volvió a montarse quitando la pata de cabra y encendiendo el motor haciéndolo rugir.

¿A donde vamos? - preguntó la chica sentándose tras él y agarrándose a su cintura con el casco puesto.

¿Confías en mi? - le preguntó él.

Sí - respondió ella, no sabiendo ni de dónde nacía aquella confianza, pero sabiendo que era verdad, que había algo especial en aquel chico que aún no sabía cómo definir.

Pues entonces no te preocupes, preciosa - dijo Damon y se rió carcajadas al darle ella un golpe en el casco.

Ambos se alejaron en la moto carretera abajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Elena se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de Damon en cuanto la moto se puso en movimiento, sin sentirse cómoda al principio, pero no le costó mucho acostumbrarse. En apenas un par de minutos relajó su agarre, sintiendo la fluidez de los movimientos del cuerpo de Damon contra el suyo, imponiéndole su voluntad a la moto como si fuese una parte más de su cuerpo.

El joven había rodeado el instituto, tomando después la carretera secundaria que pasaba por detrás y que los llevaría fuera del pueblo, donde sería más difícil que los viera alguien y se chivase a la madre de Elena, si es que también vivía en el pueblo. Nunca se había preocupado por lo que pensaba la gente de las cosas que hacía, pero había sido completamente sincero cuando le dijo a Elena que no quería causarle problemas. La chica tenía algo que lo trastornaba con su sola presencia, si hasta conseguía que dudase de sí mismo.

¿Todo bien ahí atrás? – preguntó, deteniéndose en un solitario semáforo, echando un pie a tierra.

Alzó la visera de su casco y se giró para poder mirar a Elena. Se había agarrado tan fuerte a él que casi le había cortado la respiración los primeros instantes, en otra ocasión y con otra persona se hubiera burlado, pero la verdad era que se había sentido decepcionado porque se hubiera separado un poco.

Todo bien. – sonrió Elena tras su casco.

Damon sonrió también ante la alegría que transmitían sus palabras. Comprobó de reojo que el semáforo continuase en rojo y siguió hablando con Elena.

Esto es solo calentamiento, ¿estás preparada para el resto?

Menos mal, porque empezaba a aburrirme. – bromeó Elena.

El chico soltó una carcajada como respuesta, bajándose la visera. Hizo rugir el motor, girando varias veces el acelerador sin moverse del sitio.

Es imposible que te aburras conmigo, preciosa. – dijo, y arrancó la moto en el segundo exacto en que cambió el semáforo.

¡Damooooon! – gritó Elena, arrastrando las letras por culpa del aire que atravesaban cada vez más rápido.

¡No te oigo! – gritó Damon en respuesta, riendo alegremente.

Aún tenía muy presente lo ocurrido con Caroline por esa misma carretera, por lo que se mantuvo en el límite de velocidad. No había pensado aún adónde iba a llevarla, no quería llevarla a su casa y arruinar lo que había conseguido avanzar con Elena, y en cuanto se subió a la moto decidió seguir su instinto. Y su instinto le llevó directamente hacia el lugar que había cambiado su vida.

Elena protestó cuando Damon volvió a detenerse, había sido fantástico y a la vez inmensamente corto. No sabía que le había gustado más: si el rugir de la moto bajo sus piernas, la sensación de cortar el aire a su paso o sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento de Damon.

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Una buena primera vez? – preguntó Damon sonriente, quitándose el casco.

Una fantástica. – contestó la chica con sinceridad.

Le tendió el casco a Damon, quién estaba ocupándose de la moto.

Me alegro de ello. – contestó el chico sin mirarla, cuando lo hizo se quedó literalmente sin aliento.

Elena estaba algo despeinada, los ojos le brillaban como si fueran estrellas y tenía los labios entreabiertos, como invitándole a probarlos. Los evitó recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando extendió la mano, recogió uno de los mechones sueltos y lo recolocó tras su oreja con el pulgar. En ningún momento despejaron sus ojos de los del otro, sonriéndose como si fuese lo único que importaba en el mundo.

¿Dónde… dónde estamos? – preguntó Elena, sonrojándose un poco por titubear, no quería que Damon pensase que era idiota o algo por quedársele mirando sin decir nada.

Exactamente ni idea, cerca de Richmond. – contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y se adelantó a la protesta que leyó en la expresión de ella. - ¿Pero es bonito, no?

Elena apartó los ojos de Damon con esfuerzo y se giró para observar el paisaje. La hierba aún estaba muy verde y presentaba un agradable aspecto mullido. Los árboles rodeaban el claro dándoles privacidad y algunos de ellos empezaban ya a cambiar el tono de sus hojas. La luz del sol las atravesaba, empapándose de los tonos ocres y amarillos que aparecían de vez en cuando.

Sí, lo es. – reconoció Elena.

Damon se tumbó justo en el centro, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y la vista clavada en el despejado azul del cielo. Elena imitó su postura tras un momento de vacilación, en el que decidió que le daba igual mancharse de hierba.

Desde donde estaban Damon podía ver su moto y al fondo, tras los árboles, alcanzaba a distinguir la parte superior del pequeño circuito de carreras donde había hecho sus primeras acrobacias. El mismo que el mundo creía abandonado y que en realidad era la base de Raven.

_Damon vagabundeaba sin ganas de volver a casa. Había vuelto a discutir con su madre, se moría de ganas por volver a coger una moto y ella no le dejaba, a pesar de que Damon consideraba que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente desde el accidente. Dos años eran más que suficiente._

_Estaba a punto de volver cuando distinguió el inconfundible sonido de motores y, como si fuese una polilla atraída por la luz, se dirigió directamente hacia la fuente del ruido, una especie de circuito de carreras con altas vallas que impedían ver el interior. _

_Curioso, el chico dio un par de vueltas alrededor hasta que encontró un tablón suelto en una de las puertas. Damon tenía dieciséis años y estaba muy en forma gracias a los largos meses de rehabilitación a los que había tenido que someterse, así que no le costó trepar, ayudado por el hueco que dejaba ese tablón, y pasar al otro lado._

_Allí volvió a zambullirse de nuevo en el familiar y añorado mundo de las motos, solo que en vez de las carreras a las que estaba acostumbrado, se encontró con dos pilotos que volaban sobre una rampa con sus motos. Sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago al ver las maniobras que hacían cuando estaban en el aire. Embobado, se acercó a la barra que separaba las gradas de la pista y se quedó observando, absorbiéndolo todo como si de una esponja se tratase._

_¿Qué haces aquí, chico? – Damon se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz grave y segura a sus espaldas._

_Yo… solo estaba mirando. – le dijo al hombre maduro, con canas incipientes en el pelo oscuro, fríos ojos azules y rostro marcada por la edad. _

_Este entrenamiento es privado, no puedes estar aquí._

_Damon sabía que no debía replicar, se lo habían repetido mil veces, pero no fue capaz de contenerse._

_No estoy haciendo nada malo. – se defendió. - ¿Para qué entrenan?_

_¿Has oído hablar de los crossfighters, chico? ¿O eres demasiado pequeño? – ladeó la cabeza para analizarle más detalladamente, algo impresionado por su actitud resuelta._

_Tengo dieciséis, no soy pequeño. Y soy… era piloto. – se corrigió con pena, ya que no podía competir. – Sé lo que son los crossfighters, aunque nunca había visto uno. – reconoció, ya que los pilotos de carreras solían menospreciar a los que solo hacían acrobacias y viceversa. - ¿Y tú qué haces? Eres demasiado mayor para ser piloto. – se arrepintió al instante de decirlo, pero como ya no podía cambiarlo, no lo demostró._

_Soy su manager-entrenador._

_Damon miró hacia la pista, donde uno de los pilotos recorría la rampa en ese instante._

_¿Tú les enseñas a hacer eso? – señaló con la mano. - ¿Y me enseñarías a mí?_

_El hombre rió ante la desfachatez de Damon, que se molestó un poco porque no le tomase en serio._

_¿Acaso tienes una moto, chico? – le preguntó._

_No. – reconoció Damon, con el orgullo herido. – Pero podré usar las de mi padre cuando cumpla los diecisiete. – y le daba igual que su madre se opusiera, no pensaba alejarse para siempre de las motos._

_Lo hablaremos entonces._

_¿En serio? – los ojos de Damon brillaron por la ilusión, tanto que el hombre sonrió al notar que su interés era sincero. – Pero aún me faltan unos meses, ¿qué haré hasta entonces? – protestó haciendo un puchero._

_Puedes mirar si no molestas, así es como más se aprende. Te echaré yo mismo como estorbes. – le amenazó. _

_No lo haré. – sonrió Damon. _

_Te lo advierto chico, tengo muy poca paciencia. _

_Damon asintió sin palabras, conteniendo la emoción que le bullía por dentro._

_Soy Mikael. _

_Damon. – se presentó tendiéndole la mano._

_Lárgate chico. – ignoró tanto su mano como su nombre, saltando la barra para ir a la arena._

_Eh Mikael. – lo llamó Damon, sin moverse del sitio. - ¿Puedo traer a un amigo? Es piloto._

_Mientras no molestéis… - Mikael se encogió de hombros sin hacerle mucho caso. – Y lárgate._

_Esta vez sí que obedeció y Damon salió por el mismo sitio que había entrado. Se moría de ganas por contárselo a su amigo Alaric, aunque eso le supondría más discusiones con su madre, que no veía con buenos ojos que se hubiera hecho amigo de su antiguo rival y el causante de su accidente, Alaric Saltzmann._

Oye – dijo Damon, saliendo de sus recuerdos y rompiendo el silencio al caer en algo que le había dicho Elena. - ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fan de las motos si las tienes prohibidas? – preguntó con curiosidad, incorporándose sobre un codo.

Elena se dio la vuelta, quedando tumbada sobre su estómago. Arrancó unas briznas de hierba y empezó a jugar con ellas.

Me han gustado desde siempre y las he tenido prohibidas desde siempre. Lo único que podía hacer era averiguarlo todo sobre ellas. Supongo que es lo único que he heredado de mi padre. – dijo en tono triste, sin levantar la cabeza.

Bueno, si te consuela en mi casa también están prohibidas. Mi madre las odia. – le contó Damon tratando de animarla, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber acabado con su alegría.

Pero tienes una moto. – dijo Elena, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tengo más de una, esa es solo la que uso a diario. – contestó sin darle mucha importancia. Tenía algunas de las antiguas motos de su padre, un par que había reparado él mismo y luego las de Raven, aunque estas últimas no las tenía en su casa.

¿Y tu madre que dice? – se interesó la chica, porque si la madre de Damon se parecía en algo a la suya, no estaría nada contenta con él.

No la gusta. – confesó Damon con una mueca. – Pero tiene que aceptar que soy mayorcito para hacer lo que quiero. – la expresión de la chica se ensombreció y Damon fue consciente de lo que había insinuado. – Perdona, no quería decir… - se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo agobiado por el pensamiento de que había vuelto a fastidiarla. – Lo siento, a veces soy demasiado directo y digo las cosas sin pensar.

¿Solo directo? – le preguntó Elena con gesto serio.

Supongo que tu amiga diría más bien que soy un capullo.

Elena rió sin poder evitarlo ante la cara de pena que puso Damon, con puchero incluido. Casi le pareció ver allí a Katherine, con las manos en las caderas y moviendo la cabeza de esa forma tan característica suya, poniendo los ojos en blanco al llamarle capullo.

Mierda. – Damon volvió a revolverse el pelo al comprender que eso era un sí. - ¿Tú también piensas eso? – preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro y vulnerable de nuevo.

No. – negó Elena tras mirarle a los ojos y ver en ellos mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. El chico no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa de alivio. – Pero sí eres _demasiado directo_. – dijo, refiriéndose de la misma forma en que él lo había llamado.

Intentaré controlarme.

Elena no contestó a eso, porque una parte de ella deseaba que Damon no se controlara pero por otro lado temía lo que pudiera ocasionar su falta de filtro. ¿Y Kath? ¿Qué diría Kath si supiera que estaba planteándose tener algo con don capullo? Un cálido, y sorprendentemente reconfortante, roce en la mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Damon terminó de entrelazar su mano con la suya como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Lo que quería decir es que sé que mi madre tiene miedo por mí y no quiero hacerla daño. Le prometí tener cuidado y trato de que no me vea ir en moto, pero no puedo hacer nada más. – explicó, acariciando la mano de la chica con el pulgar. – Quizá deberías probar algo así con la tuya, intentar llegar a un término medio.

No funcionaría, mi madre odia las motos. – negó Elena, con un suspiro. Ya había asumido que nunca iría en moto, pero entonces no sabía a que estaba renunciando. No imaginaba que fuese tan bueno.

No más que la mía, te lo aseguro. – insistió Damon, concentrado en seguir haciendo círculos con el pulgar. Sonreía porque Elena no le había rechazado. – Mi padre era como yo, un loco por las motos, y se mató con una. – omitió el hecho de que él casi se había matado en una carrera porque era demasiada información de golpe y él nunca se había abierto tanto con nadie. Bueno sí, con Alaric, pero él no contaba.

Yo… lo siento. – contestó Elena enseguida, apretándole la mano en gesto de apoyo.

Fue hace tiempo, era pequeño.

No importa, sé lo que es crecer sin padre. Yo no tengo. – le contó Elena, devolviéndole la sinceridad de la confesión.

Pero antes has dicho… - dudó Damon, confuso porque Elena había dicho que lo de las motos era un rasgo que compartía con su padre, como él.

Lo único que sé de él es que es un motorista que nos dejó tiradas. – confesó Elena, con algo de tristeza bien disimulada por la costumbre. – Siempre hemos sido mi madre y yo. Por eso odia tanto las motos, pero para mí son una forma de compartir algo con él, aunque suene algo tonto. – admitió un poco avergonzada.

Lo siento. – replicó Damon con sinceridad. – Y no es tonto, yo también me siento así a veces.

Damon nunca se había encontrado con nadie como Elena. No solo compartían una inmensa pasión por las motos, ambos sabían lo que era querer algo prohibido y también habían crecido sin uno de sus padres. Era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, ¿qué más podía pedir? No lo pensó más, se sintió como si se hubiera lanzado por la rampa y tuviera que jugárselo a todo o nada con un solo movimiento. Hizo lo mismo que solía hacer entonces, seguir su instinto y arriesgarse para ganar. Elena merecía la pena.

Tiró de la mano de la chica para acercarla a su cuerpo y se lanzó sin frenos al abismo, llevando sus labios hasta los de Elena. Eran tan suaves y dulces como había imaginado, tan adictivos que no podía dejar de besarlos. Elena no reaccionó al principio pero no se dejó intimidar. Pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios y estos se entreabrieron con un suave gemido, dándole el permiso que tanto deseaba.

Elena sintió la lengua de Damon rozando la suya y no pudo contenerse más, se rindió al impulso de pelear con él por el control. No era una chica que se entregase fácilmente, pero Damon tenía algo que era como kriptonita para ella. Además la _entendía_, seguro que por eso le salía tan natural confiar en él. Los besos del chico eran embriagadores y tenían un ligero toque a aventura, como todo en Damon.

Sin soltarla, Damon se recolocó sobre ella y continuaron besándose. Sin parar en lo que a ellos les pareció un minuto pero que realidad pudieron ser horas, ya que había anochecido sin que lo notaran cuando se separaron. Para entonces Elena estaba sobre Damon y tenían los labios tan hinchados que apenas los sentían, pero estaban contentos.

Es tarde, debería irme. – dijo Elena, entre asombrada y apenada por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Claro, te llevo. – coincidió Damon, apenado pero sin soltar su mano. – Toma, en la moto hará frío. – le ofreció su cazadora de cuero, sacándosela como podía.

El camino de vuelta pasó aún más rápido para Elena, envuelta en el aroma de Damon. Estaba como atontada cuando se bajó de la moto frente al instituto, tras pasar una de las mejores tardes de su vida.

¿Te va bien aquí o te llevo a otro sitio? – preguntó Damon, subiéndose la visera para hablar mejor.

Vivo cerca. – le sonrió Elena, tendiéndole el casco y la cazadora, peinándose un poco con la mano después. – Gracias, ha sido genial.

Cuando quieras repetimos. – Damon le guiñó un ojo, deseando que fuese pronto.

¿Por dónde te vas? – preguntó Elena, curiosa porque el único día que le había visto irse fue el primero cuando le recogieron en coche.

Damon señaló exactamente el mismo camino por el que habían venido.

Soy de Richmond. – explicó, leyendo la pregunta silenciosa en la mirada de Elena.

Eso lo explica.

¿El qué? – preguntó el chico curioso.

Que no te hubiera visto antes. – respondió Elena, algo tímida, gesto que encantó a Damon.

Damon sonrió y movió varias veces la cabeza de lado a lado. Se subió el casco hasta prácticamente quitárselo y se inclinó para robarle un último beso a Elena. La besó apoyando una mano en su mejilla, succionando lentamente su labio inferior al retirarse. Le dio también un leve golpecito en la punta de la nariz al quitar la mano.

Hasta mañana, preciosa. – se colocó el casco con un único movimiento experto y bajó la visera con un manotazo. Arrancó con las protestas de Elena como ruido de fondo y una gran sonrisa impresa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena y Katherine llegaron al instituto a tiempo de ver a Damon aparcando su moto. A Katherine, que conocía bien a su amiga, le extrañó que no le hubiese comentado nada y sacó el tema, así como de casualidad.

¿Has visto? Don capullo tiene una moto.

Sí, pero es un trasto viejo. – contestó Elena, tratando de no darle importancia. Además era verdad, al repasar la tarde mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir había caído en que se trataba de un modelo con varios años de antigüedad. Estaba deseando pillar a Damon a solas para decírselo, a ver cómo reaccionaba.

Ahm. – respondió Katherine, que no entendía de esas cosas.

Katherine estaba preparando la cafetera cuando Damon entró.

Hola. – saludó el chico, guiñándole un ojo a Elena con disimulo al pasar. Llevaba una especie de revista enrollada y sobresaliendo del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, y la sacó antes de sentarse.

Elena la siguió con la mirada al instante, se trataba de una conocida revista de motos a la que ella misma estaba suscrita. Y el número que tenía Damon en las manos era nuevo, aún no había salido.

Eh, ¿me dejas verla un momento? – preguntó, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Katherine se volvió hacia ellos, pero al ver que la revista era de motos puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la taza de humeante café a su amiga.

Claro. – respondió Damon, que la había traído para echarle un ojo durante los ratos muertos y no aburrirse tanto. La revista era uno de los patrocinadores de Raven, por eso él la recibía siempre antes de tiempo.

Intrigado al ver que Elena pasaba las páginas, se acercó un poco más para cotillear. Vio un reportaje sobre algunas de las acrobacias más populares de Raven y se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que fuese eso lo que la chica buscaba con tanto entusiasmo. Pero no lo era, Elena se detuvo en las últimas páginas, marcando algo con el dedo y ahogando una expresión de desilusión, que Damon solo notó porque estaba muy atento.

Gracias. – le devolvió la revista y cogió la taza con ambas manos.

Así Damon pudo ver mejor que la había afectado tanto. Le sorprendió encontrar un anuncio de la resolución de un concurso, que regalaba una serie de entradas para una exhibición de estilo libre que se celebraría cerca de allí.

Ya es la hora. – avisó Katherine a Damon, terminándose el último sorbo de café y levantándose.

¿No vienes? – preguntó el chico, al ver que Elena en vez de levantarse sacaba su carpeta de la mochila. De nuevo algo despertó en su interior al ver su nombre e imágenes de él allí.

Tengo libre la primera hora. – contestó Elena.

¿La quieres? – ofreció Damon, enseñándole la revista que iba a guardar.

¿No te importa?

Siempre que no recortes a Raven. – Elena bajó la mirada algo avergonzada cuando Damon señaló su carpeta, divertido a juzgar por el brillo que danzaba en sus intensos ojos azules.

Al mirar mejor ambos se dieron cuenta de que Katherine los había dejado solos y Damon aprovechó la oportunidad.

¿Paseo en moto luego?

No puedo. Tarde de chicas. – explicó Elena, en un tono que indicaba que la idea no le molaba mucho. - ¿El finde? – preguntó esperanzada.

Damon empezó a asentir pero tuvo que corregirse a sí mismo.

No puedo. – recordó con fastidio. Raven participaba en la exhibición que le interesaba a Elena, lo que significaba que tenía que entrenar con Alaric. Además de que tenía pendiente el trabajo de prácticamente toda la semana, que no había hecho al estar pensando en Elena. – Ya he quedado con un amigo. Su hermana se muda con él por un tiempo y prometí ayudar. – Eso también era verdad, aunque no le ocuparía ni la mitad de uno de los dos días. Esperaba que Elena no notase lo pobre de la excusa. – Resérvame el lunes para ese paseo.

Vale. – contestó Elena, apenada por tener que esperar al lunes para verle de nuevo.

¿Por qué no me das tu teléfono? Al menos podremos hablar. – propuso, señalando la revista para que se lo apuntara por ahí.

Al menos era algo, pensó Elena cuando asintió.

Tienes que irte o Kath te regañará. – le recordó.

Cierto. – Damon se inclinó sobre ella para besarla como se moría de ganas de hacer desde que la había visto. – Este de buenos días. – dijo, separándose el mínimo imprescindible para hablar. – Y este porque quiero. – la besó de nuevo, ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo, acompañado por una suave risita de parte de la chica. – No te vayas sin decirme adiós, ¿eh?

Su tono pícaro dejó muy claro que se refería a algo más que palabras, y Elena sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior ante el carácter travieso de Damon.

Vamos. – le dijo Katherine, que había estado esperando apoyada en la pared del pasillo, con un poco menos de la agresividad de siempre.

Pero Damon no lo notó porque estaba más interesado en teclear un rápido mensaje en su móvil.

"Ric, tienes que hacerme un favor. Necesito que me consigas unas entradas. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde y te doy más detalles? D."

* * *

Gracias x leernos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Elena estaba sentada tarde en la sala de profesores.

Todo el mundo se había ido ya a casa pero ella tenía algunos exámenes que corregir y se había quedado allí haciendo un poco de horas extra.

Hasta el lunes, Elena - la saludó el conserje desde la puerta.

Hasta el lunes, Andrew, no te preocupes que cierro todo bien - sonrió la chica desde el escritorio.

Sólo queda esta puerta y la entrada, ya he cerrado el resto - le dijo el hombre señalándole las llaves y haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió - No te quedes hasta muy tarde - le dijo ya andado de espaldas a ella.

Un rato después, Elena oyó un ruidito que no acababa de reconocer. Era un sonido extraño, como de un ¿juguete? Levantó los ojos del montón de papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio y vio cómo avanzaba hacia ella una pequeña moto teledirigida que llevaba arrastrando un pequeño sobre atado a la parte trasera. Sonrió y esperó que el pequeño juguete llegara a su destino.

Cuando la pequeña moto chocó contra sus tobillos, Elena se agachó bajo la mesa y recogió el juguete para quitarle el sobre, dentro del sobre pudo ver que había dos entradas, en muy buenos sitios, para el espectáculo para el que ella había concursado y se había quedado sin premio.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Buscó con la mirada y se encontró con los preciosos y azules ojos de Damon que la miraban desde el ojo de buey de cristal que tenía la puerta del aula. Aquellos ojos estaban tan llenos de luz, que parecía que estuviesen iluminados por su propia fuente de alimentación particular.

Elena levantó el dedo índice y le hizo un sugerente gesto a Damon para que se acercara a ella, levantándose y sentándose sobre el escritorio para esperarlo, mientras bamboleaba sus piernas colgando en el aire, nerviosa por la excitación de que se acercara.

El chico entró en clase llevando el mando del juguete en su mano derecha y sonriendo.

No tenías porqué - sonrió Elena señalando las entradas sobre el escritorio.

Tampoco tenía porqué no - sonrió Damon acercándose, y colocando una mano a cada lado de Elena sobre el escritorio y acercándose a ella. Con Damon todo era así, a toda velocidad, agresivo, sin frenos, arriesgado… a Elena se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración.

Gracias - susurró en un tono de voz visiblemente afectado.

Damon sonrió y se acercó más a ella, Elena pudo notar su sonrisa sobre su cuello cuando el chico se acercó a acariciarla suavemente ahí con su nariz, como disfrutando del aroma de la chica.

Elena curvó un poco su cuerpo para dar mejor acceso a Damon y él lo aprovechó pasando su lengua por el cuello de la chica, recibiendo como premio un suave gemido.

Elena - susurró él sobre su cuello, sabiendo que no podía resistirse, pero con algo de miedo, pensando que quizá ella quería que se detuviera, no sabiendo qué hacer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba fuera de control, él que lo controlaba todo.

Elena no le contestó con palabras, tomó su cabeza agarrándolo con la justa combinación de fuerza por el cabello y posó sus labios sobre los del chico.

Damon perdió entonces el poco autocontrol que aún conservara y se lanzó a por aquel beso con todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Ambos juntaron sus leguas y notaron cómo las estrellas aparecían por detrás de sus ojos cerrados, y emitieron a la vez un gemido de excitación.

Elena recorría el cuerpo de Damon con ansias, encontró el borde de su camiseta y metió las manos entre la tela, reaccionando con gemidos de placer ante el contacto con la cálida y suave piel del chico, disfrutando plenamente de las formas de sus músculos.

Cuando aquello empezó a estorbarle, Damon se apartó un poco para levantar los brazos y ayudarla a que pudiera quitársela completamente, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Ninguno, pensaba, ninguno hablaba, ambos actuaban por instinto, y su instinto les decía que se necesitaban sentir más y más.

Damon subió la minifalda de Elena hasta que fue una pequeña línea sobre su cintura, acariciando ambos muslos de la chica a la vez, y abriendo las piernas de la joven tiró de ella hacia él, para que notara cuanto la deseaba, para que se rozara con su la dureza de su excitación.

Elena se empezó a rozar con él mientras que el chico se ocupaba de desabotonar la camisa de Elena, sin hacer mucho caso a si reventaba algún botón en el proceso, y cuando hubo acabado la lanzó sin darse ni cuenta dónde lo hacía.

Tomó a Elena de la cabeza y acercó los cuerpos de ambos, enredando las manos en su cabello, Elena tenía sus manos entretenidas en el cinturón de Damon, mientras que seguía intensificando su roce con él, Damon la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, la devoraba, lamía sus labios, su mandíbula, mordía levemente su labio inferior jugando con él, recorría con su lengua el cuello de Elena, le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, le acariciaba los pechos. Con un gesto rápido desabrochó el sujetador de la chica, y gimió tremendamente afectado al acercarse a ella rozando su pecho desnudo contra el de ella, notando la dureza de los pezones de Elena sobre su piel, y la calidez y suavidad de sus bien formados pechos.

Eres increíble - le susurró en el oído - sabes increíble - dijo pasando su lengua por el cuello de la chica.

Te necesito - dijo la chica consiguiendo por fin liberar los pantalones de Damon.

Del pecho de Damon salió un sonido gutural cuando Elena tomó su miembro entre sus manos para demostrarle con hechos cuánto le necesitaba.

Apartó con un dedo las braguitas de la chica, y la encontró tremendamente húmeda y lista para él, introdujo uno de sus dedos, armonizándose con el ritmo que Elena impartía en su propia dureza y besándola con igual locura a la misma vez, cuando estuvo preparada introdujo un segundo dedo, y con el pulgar comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos de modo rítmico, jadeando por el propio placer que Elena provocaba el él y por ver el placer que estaba provocando en Elena.

Cuando ya creyó que estaba a punto de no retorno, sacó sus dedos y se apartó un poco de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, contenido apenas durante un segundo, y buscando si eso era realmente lo que ella necesitaba tanto como lo necesitaba él. La mirada que Elena le devolvió lo dejó sin dudas, y si cualquiera hubo quedado, la forma en que ella le cogió y lo colocó en su entrada jugando con él moviendo sus caderas ya le confirmó que era lo que ambos querían y que lo querían ahora.

Damon sujetó a Elena por las caderas y la embistió con fuerza, deteniéndose levemente para que ambos pudieran acomodarse y disfrutar de la sensación. Elena se acercó más enroscando sus piernas sobre la cintura del chico y agarrándose fuertemente a sus bíceps.

Oh, Dios - dijo Elena - Nunca… nunca… - susurraba - Nunca me había sentido así… no pares - le dijo.

Me siento igual - susurró Damon sobre su cuello - No… pienso… parar… - decía entrando y saliendo de ella sometiéndola a una dulce y deliciosa tortura - No… quiero… parar…

Elena lanzó un grito y lo agarró del cabello para volver a devorar su boca, y Damon dejó de ir lento y volvió a incrementar en ritmo, más fuerte, más rápido, más intenso, hasta que la joven explotó en un grito con el nombre de Damon acompañado de miles de millones de lucecitas de colores por todos lados, varios movimientos después, notó como Damon alcanzaba su propio clímax y ambos colapsaron sobre el escritorio tratando de volver a encontrar el ritmo normal de pulso y respiración.

Cuando la respiración de ambos estuvo un poco más calmada se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, y se rieron, sin saber muy bien porqué, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, unas carcajadas relajadas y divertidas.

Tenía que haberte dado las entradas esta mañana - sonrió Damon meloso acercándose a acariciar la cara de Elena con su nariz y besando suavemente la punta de la nariz de Elena cuando acabó de hablar.

Apuesto a que a Kath le habría encantado ver mi "agradecimiento" - sonrió Elena, y ambos volvieron a reírse.

Poco después, ambos recogían el desorden de papeles y se tendían las ropas ayudándose a vestirse entre alguna risa y algún beso travieso.

No tengo palabras para lo que ha pasado - dijo Damon acariciándole la cara dulcemente, y colocando un mechón de pelo suelto tras la oreja de Elena - Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto - Dijo susurrando las palabras mientras que acercaba su boca a la de Elena para volver a besarla. Ambos soltaron un gemido y a punto estuvieron de perder el control otra vez.

¿Qué nos pasa? - sonrió la chica cuando se separaron de nuevo afectados, parecieran consumidos por la pasión, aquello la llenó de excitación, pero también le dio un poco de miedo.

No lo sé… - dijo el chico cerrando los ojos al notar el roce de los dedos de Elena sobre su espalda, ya que aún permanecía sin camiseta.

Elena notó que la piel del joven cambiaba de textura entre sus dedos y se acercó a mirarle.

¿Y esto? - le preguntó - Es una fea cicatriz - dijo preocupada.

Fue un feo accidente - dijo Damon tomando la mano de la chica y suavemente la quitó de encima de la cicatriz llevándosela a los labios para darle un beso.

¿Quieres hablarme de él? - preguntó la chica.

Damon la miró un momento a los ojos, y quiso sincerarse con ella, sintió que debía hacerlo.

Elena… yo… esto… tengo miedo - confesó - yo no sé ir despacio.

¿Quién quiere ir despacio? - sonrió ella.

Eres increíble, Elena… yo… yo… no quiero que suene a tópico… pero es que… yo nunca…

Damon - le detuvo ella poniendo una mano sobre los labios del chico - Para mi es igual, y también estoy algo asustada, y abrumada… pero no estoy nada, nada, nada arrepentida…

La sonrisa del chico iluminó su preocupada mirada y la abrazó dulcemente, demostrando que no sólo podían compartir pasión arrebatadora, sino también disfrutar de un momento relajado.

Elena acomodó su cabeza sobre el cuello del chico y suspiró sintiéndose en el mejor lugar del mundo. En ese preciso instante de magia, sus tripas sonaron. Se apartó avergonzada y Damon rió.

Llevo toda la tarde aquí - dijo ella avergonzada tocándose el estómago.

Te llevo a cenar - le guiñó un ojo Damon.

Elena se acercó a su escritorio y cogió la moto de juguete que seguía ahí aún abandonada y la metió en su mochila.

¡Eh! - la regañó el chico - El regalo eran las entradas - se quejó, ella se giró hacia él con cara de pucheros y Damon suspiró tomando el mando y guardándolo también dentro de la mochila.

Dios… qué me has hecho… me tienes embrujado - dijo y volvió a besarla, y si no hubieran sonado las tripas de Elena de nuevo, no habría parado.

Un rato más tarde, ambos charlaban animadamente compartiendo hamburguesas y una fuente de patatas fritas.

No puede ser, ¡me estás engañando! - dijo Damon amenazándola apuntándola con una patata - No puede ser esa también tu canción favorita.

Palabra de scout - dijo Elena poniendo tres dedos sobre el corazón.

¿Fuiste scout? - preguntó el chico divertido.

¿Yo? ¡Los odiaba! Jamás….

Estúpidos vendegalletas - dijo Damon, y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Vale… a ver a ver… vamos a probar algo - dijo Damon y la traviesa mirada que le dirigió Elena estuvo a punto de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y sacarla de allí a toda prisa para repetir lo de aquella tarde, aunque para ello tuvieran que largarse sin pagar.

Color - dijo Damon y chasqueó los dedos indicándole a Elena de que debía de responder rápidamente y sin pensar a lo que él le decía.

Azul - dijo ella rápidamente.

Estación.

Invierno.

Chocolate.

Negro.

Número.

Diecisiete.

Damon pensó durante un segundo el número que había dicho Elena.

¿El número de Raven? - preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Pero no por Raven, siempre ha sido mi número, Raven lleva mi número - dijo Elena sacándole la lengua.

Eres mi chica perfecta - dijo Damon sin dudar mirándola intensamente a los ojos, Elena se quedó sin palabras.

¿Qué? - preguntó preocupado al ver cómo se había puesto un poco pálida al decirle él eso.

A veces eres… demasiado… intenso… - sonrió Elena un poco tímida.

¿Intenso mal o intenso bien? - preguntó el chico.

Bien - sonrió ella acercando la mano a él sobre la mesa y el chico se la tomó con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas.

Unas horas más tarde, Elena cerraba la habitación de su cuarto y se apoyaba contra su puerta con un gran suspiro.

Damon la había dejado unas calles más abajo de su casa, para que su madre no la viese volver en moto, y les había costado más de media hora despedirse, se llevó la mano a los labios, los tenía completamente colorados, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al recordar la tarde que había compartido con Damon, puso una mano sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho y recordó y recordó las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba con él, la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, la forma en que el cuerpo de él la entendía a la perfección, la increíble forma en la que habían conectado.

Luego recordó su conversación, se había reído más que en toda su vida, Damon la hacía reír, era divertido, atrevido, intenso… y ¿todo lo que tenían en común? Aquello parecía un cuento de hadas o alguna película romántica de esas que solían echar cercanas a navidad, en el que la chica conocía a un chico cuando menos lo espera en su vida y ambos no pueden evitar caer rendidamente enamorad…..

Oh. Oh… - dijo Elena abriendo los ojos de golpe como platos.

Buscó en su móvil y sacó el teléfono, eran más de las dos de la mañana pero no le importó.

Una soñolienta Katherine le contestó al otro lado.

¿Elena? ¿Estás bien? Son las…

Las dos de la mañana, lo sé… lo siento… es una emergencia…

¿Emergencia? - Katherine se preocupó y Elena oyó como se incorporaba en la cama - ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Que ha pasado?

No no no… - dijo Elena nerviosa - No es nada, de eso… sólo… necesito hablarte de algo… - explicó la chica.

Dios, me habías asustado, Elena… joder… qué susto… ¿Qué te pasa?

Ay Kath…. Ay Kath…

Elena… respira… uno… dos… uno… dos…

Elena empezó a respirar siguiendo los consejos de su amiga y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó Katherine.

Mejor - asintió ella sentándose en la cama.

Ahora dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Me he enamorado, Kath - susurró Elena.

Del rarito - sonrió Katherine al otro lado.

¿Cómo sabes qué…

Cariño… tengo ojos… - rio Katherine al otro lado.

¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? - preguntó Elena atacada de miedo.

No decírselo por nada del mundo - aseguró Katherine.

¿No decírselo?

Cariño, ¿has visto a ese chico? ¿Te imaginas la de chicas que tiene que tener en cola detrás de él para que les haga un poco de caso? Nunca, nunca puede saber que te gusta… a no ser que haga un movimiento él antes… dime… ¿te ha dicho algo?

Kath… - susurró Elena más bajito - Nos hemos acostado.

Elena sólo oyó un sonido al otro lado de la línea y al poco su amiga estaba de nuevo en el aparato.

Perdona, que se me ha caído el teléfono - le dijo - ¿Que has hecho queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Estoy loca, ¿verdad? - dijo Elena llevándose la mano a la frente

Loquísima - le confirmó Katherine - Bueno… y ¿cómo ha sido?

¡Kath!

¿Qué? Ya que lo has hecho… dime… ¿qué tal?

Kath… ha sido… ha sido… perfecto - susurró Elena la última palabra.

Ric paró el coche en el arcén y se giró a su amigo.

¿Dónde estás? - le preguntó molesto.

Perdona… ¿me decías algo? - le preguntó.

Llevo media hora hablando contigo, ¿dónde estabas?

No lo sé - dijo Damon y volvió a su mundo de ensoñación, a recordar su noche con Elena, sus caricias, su sonrisa, sus besos.

Damon…. Damon…. ¡Damon! - le gritó Ric haciéndolo despertar.

¿Sabes que vamos a una competición verdad? - le preguntó preocupado.

Claro - dijo Damon serio.

Damon, esto es importante, tienes que estar concentrado… esta exhibición…

Ric, ¿cuando he fallado yo? - preguntó Damon molesto.

Nunca te había visto así…

Quizá es porque nunca me habías visto enamorado - dijo Damon molesto aún y sorprendiéndose a si mismo del contenido de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Sí, de seguro aquella era la explicación, no podía haber otra, debía de ser ¿amor?

Elena era perfecta, la otra tarde junto a ella cuando la llevó de paseo, la tarde y la noche anterior que habían compartido… nadie le había leído como le había leído ella, y no habría encontrado a nadie que fuera tan perfecta para él ni aunque hubiese rellenado una encuesta en una página de citas.

Desde luego que no iba a fallar en su exhibición, la haría lo mejor que sabía, daría lo mejor que era capaz de dar.

Y lo haría porque esta vez tendría a alguien entre el público aplaudiéndole y disfrutando con lo que hacía. Y no le importaba que hubieran otras miles de personas que fuesen a ver su actuación por televisión o en el propio estadio.

Haría la exhibición de su vida, el corazón casi se la salía del pecho, lo haría por Elena.

Y luego disfrutaría preguntándole qué le había parecido el espectáculo mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda tras haberle hecho el amor y con el tiempo… algún día, ya no tendría que ocultarse ante ella, quería contárselo todo, quería compartir sus secretos y sus aventuras con ella.

No le quedaron dudas: **Quería a aquella chica.**

* * *

Gracias x leernos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ric y Damon estaban en una pequeña habitación en el extremo opuesto al vestuario general de los demás pilotos, dentro del edificio para que nadie sin autorización pudiera colarse y lo suficientemente lejos para tener privacidad. Raven siempre tenía uno así a cada lugar que iba, estaba en las condiciones de su contrato.

Damon estaba terminando de colocar los guantes sobre el mono de Raven, que estaba extendido a lo largo del banco junto al casco y las botas, cuando le sonó el móvil. A Ric no se le pasó la sonrisa tonta que apareció en su rostro mientras tecleaba algo en respuesta.

¿Probamos la moto? Hay tiempo. – propuso para disimular, cuando Damon le pilló mirándole.

No, estoy listo. – negó, yendo directo hacia la puerta.

Elena acababa de avisarle, ya estaba en la puerta como habían quedado, y su cuerpo se moría literalmente por volver a estar cerca de ella. Estaba a punto de llegar al complejo cuando notó que su amigo le pisaba los talones.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido, parándose de golpe.

¿No vas a presentármela? Oh vamos, solo quiero saber quién es esa chica de la que te has enamorado. – gesticuló ante la cara de sorpresa que le puso Damon.

Vale pero cuidadito con lo que dices. No sabe nada. – le advirtió Damon, continuando con el paso rápido y seguro de antes.

"Eso no lo dudaba", pensó Ric, ya que Damon era la persona más hermética que conocía.

Ahí está. – dijo Damon alegremente, y echó a correr hacia Elena, quien le saludó con la mano.

La chica se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión. Llevaba una camiseta algo holgada que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, unos shorts vaqueros negros, unas suaves medias transparentes y unas botas con algo de tacón que realzaban sus largas piernas. La cazadora que completaba el conjunto descansaba en su mano.

Wow. – alucinó Damon, tomándola de la mano libre y haciéndola girar para verla mejor. – Voy a tener que andarme con mucho cuidado, todos van a querer saber quién es esta chica tan guapa, ¿no, Ric?

El joven se había quedado algo apartado mientras ellos se saludaban.

Hola, soy Elena. – le sonrió la chica, reponiéndose de la sorpresa de tener compañía.

Alaric Saltzmann, pero llámame Ric, todos lo hacen. – le sonrió también, acercándose para darle dos besos.

Oh, ¿estás en el equipo de Raven? – preguntó asombrada, al fijarse en el pase que colgaba de su cuello.

El bufete en el que trabajo es quién se encarga de Raven, solo soy el pobre abogado al que le toca lidiar con él. – se quejó teatralmente, haciendo reír a Elena.

Déjame adivinar, ¿tú tampoco tienes ni idea de quién puede ser?

Ric miró a Damon de reojo y éste negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Un chulo creído que debe creerse el rey del mundo solo porque sabe hacer dos o tres trucos ahí arriba. – respondió, haciendo eco del rumor más extendido sobre Raven.

Elena asintió, de acuerdo con él, y Ric trató de apoyar a su amigo con la mirada.

Me voy ya. – le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Encantado de conocerte Elena. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Igualmente. – le correspondió ella. – Suerte con la estrella.

¡Pasadlo bien! – grito mientras se alejaba.

Ambos le despidieron con un gesto y se fundieron al instante en su burbuja al quedarse solos. Con las manos sobre sus caderas, Damon se entretuvo besándola suavemente y sin prisas, disfrutando del dulce sabor que tan enganchado le tenía.

No es por quejarme, pero deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no? – Elena lo paró a regañadientes, apoyando ambas manos contra su pecho.

Jo. – protestó Damon, haciendo un puchero. - ¡Eh! – protestó en falso cuando Elena le mordió el labio suavemente.

Que quejica eres. – sonrió la chica, burlándose de él con un falso puchero.

Oye, que soy un chico fuerte. – se defendió Damon. – Si ni siquiera me quejé por esto. – se medio quitó la cazadora y tiró del cuello de la camiseta para que viera los arañazos que decoraban la parte externa de sus brazos.

Perdona. – se disculpó Elena, pero el brillo tras sus ojos delataba que no lo sentía tanto.

Si no me importa, puedes marcarme siempre que quieres. Las llevaré con orgullo. – Damon se inclinó hasta su oído y le mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras susurraba. Le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz con el índice al retirarse. – Tenemos tiempo, vamos a dar una vuelta por los stands.

Vale. – Elena enroscó un brazo en su cintura y él lo pasó por sus hombros, pegándose lo máximo posible mientras caminaban.

Ric estaba en una de las salas habilitadas, hablando con un par de conocidos que tenía entre los otros representantes cuando la vio. Se disculpó apresuradamente y fue hacia la chica rubia que acababa de entrar antes de que llamase más la atención. La sujetó por el brazo disimuladamente y la sacó al pasillo, donde no había nadie.

¿Qué haces aquí Lexi? – preguntó malhumorado. – Te dije que te quedases en casa.

Pero es que me aburro. – protestó la chica, poniéndole morritos. – Te has largado con Damon y me habéis dejado sola.

Ya eres mayorcita Lexi, no voy a hacerte de niñera. Si te aburres, busca algo que te entretenga. Y no, no puedes seguirnos. – dijo soltándola. - ¿Tú no has venido a estudiar? Pues estudia.

¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Damon? – preguntó porque no había visto al chico en la sala donde estaba Alaric.

Con su novia. – contestó Ric cortante. – Mira Lexi, vas a irte derechita a casa, que yo lo vea. ¿Has traído tu coche, no? – nada encantada con el plan, Lexi se cruzó de brazos y protestó, pero eso no hizo que su hermanastro cambiase de opinión.

Un rato después el estadio rugía bajo el clamor de las motos, Elena disfrutaba en vivo y en directo de la exhibición y Damon al verla tan feliz. Ni siquiera miraba a la pista, se sabía los movimientos de sus rivales de memoria, y para él la novedad eran las reacciones de Elena.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó, recogiéndole tras la oreja uno de sus rebeldes mechones.

Mucho. – le sonrió Elena. – Es mil veces mejor que verlo por la tele.

Eso sin duda. – coincidió Damon, robándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

¿Tú vienes mucho, no? – le preguntó, segura de que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Y efectivamente, Damon asintió mirando la pista con ojos soñadores. – Que morro, tener un amigo aquí dentro, seguro que así conseguisteis las entradas.

Culpable. – reconoció Damon, con una pícara media sonrisa. Al piloto que estaba en la pista le quedaba la mitad de su tiempo, después vendría un breve descanso de diez minutos y el turno del campeón, Raven. – Tengo sed, ¿quieres algo? – preguntó empezando a levantarse.

¿Ahora? Se va a llenar en el descanso, espera un poco. – le pidió la chica, tirándole de la mano para que volviera a sentarse.

Es que tengo _sed_. – enfatizó Damon, con cara de pena.

Un refresco si puedes, pero no tardes mucho o te perderás a Raven. – le advirtió Elena, sin apartar los ojos de la pista mientras le dejaba pasar.

Tú eres la que tiene la carpeta llena de fotos de él. – se burló el joven.

Pero tú también estás loco por él, si hasta te sabías su número. – le recordó la chica, con una sonrisita victoriosa al dejarle sin argumentos.

Bueno, es el mejor, ¿no? – replicó al final, encogiéndose de hombros.

No tardes. – repitió Elena sin darle más importancia.

Ocho minutos después, Raven cruzaba el vestuario de los pilotos, que se quedaron en silencio al ver al misterioso piloto ya cubierto por su casco, tal y como acostumbraba. Ric le esperaba con la moto ya preparada en el pasillo de lanzamiento.

¿Todo bien? – le preguntó en cuanto le vio aparecer.

Damon se montó en la moto a la vez que levantaba el pulgar como respuesta. Se ajustó los guantes y comprobó que todo estuviera bien. Vigilaba el reloj que indicaba cuando tenía que salir a la arena cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

Siento lo de antes, ¿vale? – se disculpó Alaric. – Es solo que estás tan raro… pero ya he entendido el porqué. – sonrió al recordar el encuentro con Elena, una gran fan de Raven al parecer.

Está bien Ric. – contestó Damon a través del casco. – Pero necesito un favor, necesito un par de refrescos para cuando vuelva con ella.

Yo me ocupo, colega. – afirmó el joven, y extendió una mano con el puño cerrado. – Suerte.

Damon chocó el puño con el de él y lo mantuvo hasta que quedaron cinco segundos. Entonces se preparó, medio incorporado sobre la moto y salió disparado en el instante en que el cronómetro llegó a cero.

El sonido le llegó como atenuado en cuanto estuvo en la arena, miles de personas gritaban a su alrededor pero a él solo le importaba una. Se puso de pie, dejando que la moto diera una suave vuelta alrededor del circuito, controlándola con las piernas mientras saludaba con las manos en alto.

Aprovechó esa vuelta para localizar a Elena y encontrar sus puntos de referencia para ubicarse. Leyó la ilusión en sus chispeantes ojos y la vio llevarse ambas manos a la boca, como formando una bocina. ¿Gritaba su nombre? Se le aceleró el corazón de solo imaginarlo y empezó su recital en cuanto estuvo de nuevo frente a la rampa.

Aceleró al máximo y se lanzó a toda velocidad, disfrutando de la adrenalina y las sensaciones, pero sobre todo poniendo el corazón en lo que hacía. Exhibió sus mejores trucos y sus acrobacias más conocidas. El público estaba como loco, Damon lo estaba haciendo bien pero él sabía que podía hacerlo mejor.

Con el tiempo casi cumplido volvió a lanzarse por la rampa. Soltó las manos y estiró las piernas en el mismo movimiento, dejando que solo el aire sostuviese su cuerpo, separado de la moto. Se cogió de los laterales del asiento cuando notó que empezaba a caer, pero en vez de usarlas para recolocarse en su sitio, continuó con la acrobacia, colocando todo su cuerpo en vertical mientras la moto seguía volando. Se impulsó hacia delante y cayó en el asiento tras completar una voltereta.

¡Increíble! – rugió la megafonía de la plaza. - ¡Despedid a Raven!

La multitud coreó su nombre mientras Damon salía despacio de la pista en la moto, casi perezosamente, mientras observaba a Elena, que parecía una niña pequeña en su asiento.

El siguiente piloto pasó disparado a su lado mientras él regresaba. Cuando estuvo solo, dejó caer la moto y echó a correr con el alma que lleva el diablo, sin pensar en más que en la chica que le esperaba. Lanzó el casco al suelo en cuanto estuvo en la intimidad de la pequeña habitación de Raven y estaba arrancándose el mono cuando la puerta se abrió.

¿Has visto eso, Ric? – preguntó ilusionado, girándose hacia la puerta y enmudeciendo al encontrarse frente a frente con la hermanastra de su amigo.

¿Damon? – preguntó la chica alucinada, mirándole de arriba abajo, desde las botas de competición hasta el mono semidesabrochado y el pelo revuelto.

¿Qué coño haces aquí Lexi?

Guay, eres uno de ellos. Eso solo te hace más interesante.

Damon se abalanzó sobre ella, sin querer seguirle la broma. Sabía que Lexi había estado bastante pillada por él de pequeña, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, pero él nunca la había visto de esa forma ni estaba interesado. Algo que tanto Ric como él mismo le habían dicho varias veces, hasta que la chica lo había entendido y dejado su atracción infantil de lado. El único recuerdo de eso era el leve tonteo amistoso que Lexi mantenía con Damon.

No puedes decir ni una palabra de esto, ¿lo entiendes, Lexi? – preguntó mientras la aprisionaba agresivamente contra la pared. - ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – gritó cuando ella no contestó.

Sí. – susurró ella, y Damon la soltó al instante, tratando de calmarse.

Por favor Lexi, a mi madre le dará un infarto si se entera. – suplicó, cambiando de estrategia.

Vale, vale. Lo entiendo. – respondió la chica, aún algo asustada por su arrebato, aunque también pensaba que tanto carácter era sexy. – Tú me haces un favor y yo te hago otro a ti. – Damon se tensó al instante, crispándose su expresión. – Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, si vas a pasarlo muy bien. – le puso la mano en el antebrazo y Damon dio automáticamente un paso atrás. – Estaremos en contacto, ¿vale, Damon? – dijo, y salió sonriendo por su propia travesura. Al final la convivencia con su hermanastro no iba a resultar tan aburrida.

El chico dedicó apenas unos segundos a dejar salir la frustración, pero en ese momento lo importante era Elena, ya se ocuparía de Lexi más tarde. Terminó de cambiarse y estaba pasándose una toalla algo húmeda por el pelo y el cuello, para quitarse el sudor, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

¡No tengo tiempo! – le gritó a Ric, arrebatándole los dos refrescos que este le ofrecía.

Cuánto has tardado. – protestó Elena con un mohín cuando Damon al fin volvió.

El chico ignoró las quejas de la gente y se dejó caer en su asiento, aliviado.

Había mucha gente. – improvisó, ya no tan convencido de que aquello hubiera sido una buena idea. Tener que utilizar sus dos identidades a la vez era más agotador de lo que había pensado al principio.

Te lo dije. – Elena ocultó su sonrisa, y se echó un poco sobre él. - ¿Estás mojado?

He aprovechado para ir también al baño. – contestó Damon, dándola su refresco para poder pasar ese brazo por sus hombros y acomodarla mejor.

Le dio un suave beso en los cabellos, relajándose él también.

Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo?

Te has perdido a Raven. – rió Elena, canturreando las palabras como si eso lo dijese todo. Damon contestó dándole un golpecito en la punta de la nariz. – Ha estado bien.

¿Solo bien? – se extrañó, conteniendo a duras penas su decepción por ese comentario. – Si ese último movimiento ha sido genial. – Elena se incorporó un poco y lo miró suspicaz. – Lo he visto en una pantallita de esas que tienen en los pasillos.

Ha sido impresionante, combinar dos acrobacias en una sola… - comentó la chica con admiración.

Vale, voy a tener que andar con cuidado con ese Raven. – Damon fingió estar celoso, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por la insinuación.

Idiota. – replicó Elena, girándose para sacarle la lengua.

Damon la abrazó sonriente y bebió un poco de refresco.

¿Entonces te ha gustado? – Elena asintió sin apartar los ojos de la pista. - ¿Y por qué me has dicho que solo ha estado bien? – preguntó confundido.

Ha estado bien pero hubiera sido perfecto si hubieras estado aquí, si lo hubiéramos visto así los dos juntos. – dijo, entrelazando su mano con la del chico.

La próxima vez. – contestó Damon, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su estómago que le gritaba que eso nunca pasaría.

Cuando la exhibición terminó, volvieron a reunirse con Ric para que los llevase, ya que a Elena la había traído Katherine y Damon había venido con su amigo. Él los llevó hasta la casa del chico, lo cual era solo una parada más ya que tenían planes. Elena quería que su madre conociera a Damon antes de que alguien los viera juntos y empezasen a correr los rumores. El chico había estado de acuerdo, así que en la moto de Damon, se dirigieron a Mystic Falls.

Nerviosa, Elena se detuvo delante de la puerta.

Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte. – dijo, volviéndose hacia Damon.

¿No quieres que entre? – preguntó él, apretándole la mano que tenía en la suya.

Sí… pero no quiero que lo hagas por obligación.

Damon le acarició la mejilla y dejó ahí su mano libre, perdiéndose en las brillantes motitas de sus castaños iris.

Quiero hacerlo, preciosa. – rió cuando Elena trató de darle un golpe.

Riendo a carcajadas, entraron en la casa donde los recibió el delicioso olor de la carne asada.

¡Hemos llegado! – gritó Elena.

Estoy en la cocina, cariño.

Elena le dio un suave beso en los labios y tiró de la mano de Damon para llevarle allí. Solo le soltó para darle un beso a su madre, quién estaba removiendo algo en una cacerola con una cuchara de madera.

Mamá, te dije que no hicieras tanta comida. – protestó Elena, al ver que preparaba gelatina además de lo que cocinaba en el horno.

Miranda le quitó importancia, sacudiendo la cuchara en el borde de la cacerola.

Seguro que a tu amigo no le importa llevarse parte de lo que sobre, ¿a qué no? – se dirigió a Damon, mirándole por primera vez.

Estaré encantado. – sonrió Damon, acercándose para saludar.

Miranda Gilbert.

Damon Salvatore.

El chico notó como de repente le temblaron las piernas y se apresuró a sostener a Miranda.

¡Mamá! – se preocupó Elena al ver que había palidecido de golpe.

Estoy bien, estoy bien. – se colocó el dorso de la mano en la frente, borrando unas gotas de sudor frío. – Ha sido un pequeño mareo. – miró a los ojos de Damon, indicándole que ya podía soltarla. El chico lo hizo, aunque se quedó cerca por si acaso.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Hace mucho calor. – dijo Elena, señalando el horno. Se acercó a un armario y sacó un vaso, llenándolo de agua. – Siéntate y bébetelo. – le indicó a su madre. – Damon, ¿puedes llevar las cosas a mi cuarto? Es el segundo a la derecha.

Claro.

Cuando el chico volvió, después de haberse entretenido un rato en la habitación de Elena para darles más intimidad, encontró a Miranda totalmente recuperada y a Elena echando la gelatina en varios moldes.

Estará lista para la cena. – aseguró la chica, guardando uno de ellos en el congelador y el resto en la nevera.

La cena fue completamente normal y Damon estaba inmensamente orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido controlarse y no soltar alguna de las suyas, especialmente porque había pillado a Miranda mirándole varias veces de reojo. Elena le apretaba el muslo disimuladamente con la mano cada vez que lo consideraba necesario. El chico acababa de despedirse de las Gilbert cuando le sonó el móvil.

¿Ya me echas de menos? – se burló a modo de saludo.

Que tonto eres. – le contestó Elena.

Bueno, no han pasado ni cinco minutos, llámale intuición natural. – continuó Damon, divertido.

¿Ya te vas a casa? Creía que ibas a dormir conmigo. – incluso a pesar del teléfono, Damon pudo oír el puchero que hizo.

Pero me dijiste que estaba tu madre.

Los domingos se va a desayunar con unas amigas, no vuelve hasta mediodía. Si no haces ruido puedes quedarte hasta que vuelva.

La picardía de su voz encendió como un resorte en Damon, inflamando su alma.

¿Cómo entro? – preguntó, con voz ronca por el deseo.

El árbol da a mi ventana. – dijo Elena, y le colgó la llamada.

Apenas le dio tiempo a abrir la ventana y meterse en la cama cuando escuchó los pequeños ruidos que delataban su presencia. Distinguió una figura en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos, esperando que Damon se metiera en la cama.

No tardó en sentir la piel, fría y a la vez cálida, del chico, que se había desnudado completamente antes de entrar en la cama. A Elena le pareció ver perfectamente su pícara sonrisa en la oscuridad.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó cuando sintió la mano de Damon bajo la camiseta del pijama-

¿Tú qué crees? No hagas ruido. – contestó él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Elena se tomó aquello como una provocación y le apartó la mano para tomar el control, quitándose ella misma la camiseta y el resto de la ropa. Empezó a jugar con el cuerpo del chico, quién se dejó hacer, disfrutando de la intensidad de cada caricia. Tras un rato de juegos, besos sin control y caricias desinhibidas, Elena decidió que era el momento y quiso acabar con el control de Damon. Sin previo aviso, se incorporó a horcajadas sobre él y se dejó caer lentamente sobre su erección. Se detuvo de golpe cuando le vio coger la almohada y colocársela sobre la cara.

Sigue… - suplicó Damon, moviendo las caderas para tratar de aliviarse.

Quítate eso, quiero verte. – le pidió Elena, sujetándose con las manos en su pecho.

El chico la obedeció con rapidez, incapaz de negarle nada y menos aún esas circunstancias. Sujetándola por la espalda, se incorporó hasta llegar a su boca y ahogar sus gemidos en ella. Elena volvió a moverse, iniciando una dulce y placentera tortura que incluyó varios cambios de ritmo en los que Damon estuvo a punto de sucumbir.

Bajando la boca hasta uno de sus pechos, Damon colocó una mano entre sus cuerpos y solo tuvo que rozar una vez el punto más sensible de Elena para que la chica explotase de placer, ahogando con fuerza un grito en su hombro. Él la siguió enseguida, dejando su marca en su pecho. Extenuados por el gran día que habían compartido, se abrazaron en la cama y compartieron un beso tierno, que no tuvo nada que envidiar a los anteriores.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – susurró Elena medio dormida, acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos.

Yo también. – murmuró Damon, comprendiendo que aquello era lo que de verdad sentía, lo mucho que le gustaría ver a Elena nada más despertar, cada mañana en su cama, porque esa chica hacía que cada día fuera perfecto.

* * *

Gracias x leernos! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Los rayos de sol se colaron por entre las rendijas de la ventana molestando el sueño de Elena.

La chica se desperezó tratando de no moverse mucho, puesto que la respiración de Damon a su lado le decía claramente que el chico continuaba dormido.

Lo observó tumbado de espaldas sobre el colchón, la sábana le cubría hasta donde la cintura dejaba de llamarse así, dejando toda la piel de su espalda al descubierto. Así pudo ver mucho mejor la cicatriz de su espalda.

Al principio no se atrevió a tocarla por miedo a despertar al chico, pero no pudo resistirse al imán que era Damon para ella y acercó sus dedos para pasarlos sobre la cicatriz.

Me haces cosquillas - dijo Damon sin moverse y ahogando una risita.

Lo siento, no quería despertarte - se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa cuando se giró hacia ella.

Los ojos de Elena no pudieron evitar pasearse por el torso desnudo del chico cuando hizo el movimiento en la cama y la sábana se movió traviesamente sobre el límite de sus caderas.

Tienes otra cicatriz aquí - dijo Elena señalando la parte baja de su estómago - No la había notado.

Es por donde me entró el manillar de la moto - dijo Damon colocando su mano sobre la cicatriz y poniendo expresión triste.

¿Quieres hablar de ello? - le preguntó Elena acurrucándose junto a él. Damon la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente acercándola más a sí, Elena pudo ver que le costaba.

No me gusta hablar de ello, Elena - dijo serio.

Como quieras - entendió la chica.

No, pero te lo contaré… quiero que me entiendas, Elena, quiero que me conozcas, no quiero tener secretos para ti - sonrió volviendo a besarla en los cabellos, pero en sus ojos se dibujó la tristeza de saber que sí que la estaba mintiendo, que le estaba ocultando un gran secreto, que le ocultaba una gran parte de él mismo al no decirle que era Raven.

Si quieres contármelo me encantaría oírlo - sonrió Elena elevándose hasta darle un beso en los labios y volviendo a acurrucarse - Pero no hace falta que fuerces nada, yo te quiero Damon, no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Como si yo te fuera a dejar escapar - dijo él apretándola más contra sí.

Es en serio - se rió bajito Elena - tómate tu tiempo.

No importa, en serio - dijo Damon volviendo a besarle los cabellos y tomándose un poco de tiempo para empezar a contarle su historia, los ojos del chico se fijaron en un punto en la habitación, pero pareciera que no estuviesen allí, parecía estar muy muy lejos, perdido en sus recuerdos.

Las motos lo eran todo para mi, Elena - comenzó - me he criado entre motos, cuando mi padre competía siempre nos llevaba a mi madre y a mi con él, era pequeño cuando mi padre murió, pero eso era lo que yo más recordaba de él, el sonido de los motores, el olor a aceite o gasolina, la velocidad, el viento en la cara, siento que parte de mi padre está conmigo cuando voy en moto, Elena, por eso para mi correr era todo mi mundo. El accidente acabó con ello.

Lo siento - dijo Elena acariciando su pecho.

Gracias, ya… ya no estoy triste por eso - volvió a besarla en los cabellos - al principio odié a Ric por lo que me había hecho, lo odié por acabar con mi vida.

¿Ric? - preguntó la chica.

Ah, sí, mi amigo - sonrió Damon - no siempre lo hemos sido, de hecho cuando competíamos éramos rivales, acérrimos enemigos. Ric fue el causante de mi accidente, pero ya está todo perdonado, aunque no quita que sea verdad, él me tiró.

¿Te tiró? - preguntó Elena escandalizada.

Sí, durante una clasificación para carrera, no era ni una carrera de verdad - rio a carcajadas, aunque en las carcajadas se le notaba algo de pena - toda mi carrera arruinada en una puta clasificación, yo quedé primero, y durante la vuelta para volver a boxes, Ric se metió en mi camino, es cierto que yo había jugado casi sucio en la clasificación, pero eso es lo que hacíamos, exprimíamos las reglas al máximo sin incumplirlas, y a Ric se le fue la pinza, me golpeó en aquella vuelta, yo caí de la moto, el manillar se me clavó en el estómago, me quemé gran parte de la espalda cuando el mono se rompió y me rompí un brazo, además de hacerme una luxación de rodilla y hombro, fue una buena hostia sí - sonrió - para cuando me recuperé de todas mis lesiones ningún patrocinador quería apostar por mi, estuve prácticamente un año en el hospital.

¿Y Ric? - preguntó Elena.

Bueno, Ric lo dejó, lo sancionaron cuando provocó mi accidente, pero ese no fue el motivo, él lo dejó porque no estaba contento con quien se había convertido en este tiempo, no le gustaba su yo sobre una moto. Vino a verme al hospital cientos de veces hasta que lo dejé pasar, hablamos horas y horas, y siguió viniendo, seguía viniendo a ayudarme a rehabilitación, a acompañarme… lo cierto es que creo que jamás se ha arrepentido en su vida tanto de algo como de tirarme de aquella moto y joderme la vida.

Lo siento mucho, Damon - Elena no sabía qué decir ante todo lo que el chico le contaba.

No te preocupes, Elena, está bien. Creerás que soy un tonto, pero sólo veo cosas positivas a ese accidente, es verdad que mi vida como corredor de motos acabó, pero empecé una nueva vida que me gusta, gané al mejor amigo que se pueda tener sobre la tierra, y… ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? - preguntó tomándola entre sus brazos e incorporándola para que lo mirara a los ojos, su mirada era tan intensa que la chica se quedó sin palabras para responder, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Te enººcontré a ti - sonrió justo antes de unir sus labios a los de ella - y volvería a caerme de la moto mil veces por ello.

Tonto - dijo Elena dándole un golpe en el brazo - No lo digas ni de broma - le riñó.

Ah, así que ¿te preocupas por mi? - le preguntó en tono juguetón - Va a ser verdad que me quieres, ¿eh? - volvió a preguntarle.

Más que a nada - sonrió Elena y se acercó a volver a besarlo.

Damon comenzó a girarse un poco para colocarse sobre ella e intensificar ese beso y dejar que las caricias le demostraran a Elena lo mucho que él la quería también.

Damon - dijo Elena con trabajo, tratando de hablar entre besos.

Mm - contestó él sin apartar sus labios del cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecer.

Tienes que irte, mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento - se quejó Elena separándose.

Sólo necesito diez minutos - la ignoró el chico volviendo a atacar su cuello y ella le dio un golpe en el pecho - vale, quince - aceptó y capturó la boca de la chica con la suya.

Poco a poco la pasión les volvió a consumir, no podían evitarlo, era como una mecha que al mínimo chispazo se encendía en ellos y debían apagarla el uno dentro del otro, devorándose y amándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando Damon salió de la ducha, Elena lo esperaba sentada en su cama con algo junto a ella.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó acercándose mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla de mano.

Siéntate - dijo Elena señalando la cama junto a él.

Elena tomó entre las manos la caja que tenía a su lado y la colocó sobre su regazo con cariño.

¿Sabes? Hace unos años encontré esto en el ático, escondido, mi madre no sabe que lo tengo, ella tenía guardadas en cajas todas las cosas de mi padre y cuando yo era pequeña las tiró, pensando que ya nunca jamás iba a volver a saber de él, dando por perdida la esperanza y no queriendo tener nada que le recordase a él, pero creo que se olvidó de esto - dijo Elena quitando la tapa de la caja con una sonrisa triste - nunca le he dicho que lo había encontrado, y nunca se lo había enseñado a nadie hasta ahora. Quiero que lo veas tú, es un casco de moto de mi padre - dijo la chica y lo sacó de la caja tendiéndoselo sonriente.

Damon sintió en aquel instante como si toda la habitación le diera vueltas en torno a aquel casco, su respiración se cortó, se le erizó el vello de la nuca, se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón hasta el punto en que pensaba que le iba a estallar en el pecho, sintió nauseas, sintió ganas de gritar, sintió ganas de coger aquello y lanzarlo por la ventana, de hacerlo desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido, porque él conocía aquel casco, porque él recordaba perfectamente aquel casco, porque él sabía de quién era: aquel casco era de su padre.

Tengo que irme, perdona - dijo dando un salto cuando recuperó el habla, rezando porque las piernas no le temblaran.

¿Ya? - preguntó la chica.

Acabo de ver la hora, tu madre va a venir en cualquier momento, no quiero que me vea aquí - señaló la mesita de noche en busca de cualquier excusa.

Vale - la chica se levantó y se acercó a darle un beso, que Damon esquivó dándole él uno en la mejilla.

Tengo que irme - dijo y salió de allí corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo dejando a Elena al principio algo desconcertada, pero la chica pensó que sólo le habría entrado miedo de que su madre lo pillara allí y ya no le dio más importancia.

Ric abrió la puerta de su apartamento rascándose la cabeza y bostezando, Damon casi lo arroya al entrar como un tornado en la pequeña casa.

Bueno días - dijo Ric aún bostezando - ¿se puede saber…

Ric se detuvo en seco cuando su amigo se giró a mirarle.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó preocupado.

El casco, he visto el casco, y era su casco, estoy seguro de que era su casco, ese casco está en cientos de fotos, además de que es el casco con el que ganó en Indianápolis, y no me he confundido, no me he podido confundir, de eso estoy seguro - empezó Damon a hablar dando vueltas por el salón llevándose las manos al pelo nervioso y como loco - y luego ella no sabe quien es su padre, el tío desapareció, pero no puede ser él, porque él no haría eso, ¿verdad? Aunque claro… ¡su madre! Cuando le dije mi nombre la pobre mujer casi se muere, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta? ¿cómo no lo he visto?

Damon, ¿ver el qué? ¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

El casco Ric, ella tenía el casco, ¡tenía el puto casco de su padre!¡De SU padre!

Pero ¿de qué cojones hablas? ¿Te has caído? ¿Te has dado un golpe? - le preguntó al ver que tenía las ropas un poco manchadas.

Sí, me he caido, vale, pero no tiene nada que ver… ¿es que no lo entiendes, Ric? El casco de su padre es el casco de mi padre, ¡es mi padre! Su padre, es mi padre.

Damon, ¿el padre de quien? - preguntó Alaric aún sin entender nada.

¡DE ELENA!

Oh - sólo pudo decir Alaric una vez le pareció entender todo.

Tienes que venir conmigo, tengo que saber más, tengo que saber si es verdad - Damon se fue derecho al cuarto de Alaric y salió de allí con algunas ropas - Nos vamos - dijo.

¿Pero dónde nos vamos? - preguntó Alaric.

A saber la verdad, me tienes que llevar a un sitio, porque me he dado una hostia viniendo hacia aquí, no quiero matarme con la moto ¿vale?

Vale, vale - claudicó Alaric yendo hacia la habitación a cambiarse.

Ya en el coche, Damon le explicó a Alaric todo algo mejor, le contó que las cosas cuadraban por sí solas una vez que las analizabas despacio, el padre de Elena era motorista, aunque Elena no sabía quien era ya que su madre no se lo había dicho nunca, las dejó al enterarse de que la madre de Elena estaba embarazada, y claro, eso seguro que lo había hecho porque estaba casado, pensaba Damon. Luego estaba el casco, que él estaba seguro de que era un casco de su padre, y uno de los más queridos de su padre además. Elena era más pequeña que Damon, pero su padre no estaba muerto cuando ella nació, las fechas en que Elena nació o fue concebida cuadraban con cuando su padre aún estaba vivo, pero no podía creerse que su padre hubiera engañado a su madre, y tampoco podía preguntarle directamente a ella, si aquello era verdad le rompería el corazón. Por lo que solo había una persona a la que preguntar: John, el mecánico de su padre y su mejor amigo.

John regentaba un bar junto a un taller de moteros en un pueblo cercano, había dejado el mundo de las carreras tras la muerte del padre de Damon, pero no había dejado el mundo de las motos, ni había dejado de mantener el contacto con la familia de Damon, de hecho había intentado acercarse en alguna ocasión a la madre de Damon, pero ésta siempre lo había rechazado, diciéndole que su gran amor había sido Giusseppe y que jamás podría olvidarlo con otro hombre, aún así, John había ocupado muchas veces el lugar de padre para Damon a lo largo de su vida, por eso sabia que no le mentiría sobre lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

John - le saludó el chico nada más entrar acercándose a la barra.

Hijo, qué alegría verte - sonrió el hombre saliendo desde detrás de la barra para abrazar al muchacho al que tenía un gran cariño.

John, necesito hablar contigo - le dijo agobiado.

Chico, ¿está todo bien? ¿Es tu madre?

No, mamá está bien, es sobre mi padre, necesito que hablemos una cosa.

Claro chico - le señaló John una mesa y los tres, Damon, Alaric y él se sentaron juntos.

John, sé que querías mucho a mi padre, sé que erais amigos, pero no quiero que lo protejas, quiero que me digas toda la verdad, necesito saber toda la verdad.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Damon? - se extrañó el hombre ante la actitud del joven.

¿Mi padre engañaba a mi madre? - le preguntó directamente.

¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tu padre? - se escandalizó John.

Esto es serio, John, necesito saber la verdad…

¡Por supuesto que tu padre no engañaba a tu madre! - le gritó John molesto.

¿Estás seguro, John?

Claro que sí, yo siempre estaba con él, si hubiera engañado a tu madre yo lo habría sabido, claro que no la engañaba, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

Porque verás, hay una mujer, Miranda y ella…

Oh - dijo John al oír el nombre de la madre de Elena.

¿Conoces a Miranda? ¿La conoces? - preguntó Damon al darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión de John.

Sí, conozco a Miranda, la recuerdo - dijo John bajando la vista.

¿Entonces es verdad? ¿ES VERDAD?

Damon, cálmate - le pidió Alaric al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Dímelo John, dímelo, ¿tenía mi padre una aventura con Miranda?

Sí - confesó el hombre bajando la vista.

¿Y tuvieron una hija? ¿Tengo una hermana?

Sí, creo que la mujer quedó embarazada… pero nunca supe lo que tuvo - reconoció John.

¿Y mi padre? ¿Mi padre lo supo? - preguntó Damon con el corazón destrozado por la rabia y el dolor.

No lo sé, creo que no… él la dejó por vosotros, por ti y por tu madre - le explicó John.

Pues podría habérselo ahorrado - dijo Damon levantándose con tanta fuerza que la silla cayó al suelo a sus espaldas, y salió de allí corriendo.

Alaric lo encontró fuera dando puñetazos a la pared lleno de rabia, hasta que los nudillos empezaban a sangrarle.

Eh, para, para, ¿es que quieres romperte una mano? El sábado tienes exhibición.

¡A la mierda la exhibición, Ric! ¿Cómo cojones sigo adelante ahora? ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a Elena? ¿Que es mi hermana? ¡YO LA AMO! - gritó desesperado.

Pues tienes que alejarla de ti mientras que te aseguras que es de verdad, hazte unas pruebas o algo, comprueba que en verdad sois hermanos

Pero ya has oído a John, mi padre dejó embarazada a la madre de Elena…

Lo sé, pero ¿y si se equivoca? No lo destruyas todo ahora Damon, tómate un tiempo y averigua la verdad - le pidió.

No tengo más verdad que averiguar, Elena es mi hermana, se acabó - sentenció Damon y se metió en el coche.

Por la tarde Damon estaba sentado junto a varias bolsas y paquetes en una plaza del centro comercial, observando su teléfono móvil y pensando en cómo iba a llamar a Elena para contarle todo lo que había descubierto, él tenía el corazón destrozado y no quería destrozar el de Elena, pero no podía evitarlo, lo suyo no podía ser.

Vamos, he visto otra tienda más abajo donde quiero ir - sonrió Lexi acercándose con dos capuchinos.

No quiero café, gracias - le gruñó Damon molesto.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te has ofrecido amablemente a llevarme toda la tarde de compras - sonrió Lexi.

El único motivo por el que te he traído de compras es porque me has amenazado, que no se te olvide - dijo Damon tomando el café y tirándolo a la papelera.

Oh, vamos. Tampoco hace falta ponerse así, ¿no? ¿No podríais ser un poco más cariñoso? - le sonrió la chica acercándose, Damon puso el gesto serio y apretó sus puños junto al cuerpo.

O también podría llamar a la prensa, ¿qué te parece? Seguro que se mueren por saber…

¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Damon entre dientes.

Sólo un poco de cariño - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero acercándose a él.

Damon cerró los ojos y dejó que los labios de la chica se posaran sobre los suyos, pero no abrió la boca cuando la lengua de ella le pidió paso, estaba dispuesto a soportar su chantaje hasta cierto punto, y no había sido hoy el mejor día para que lo llamara amenazante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, había perdido ya a Elena, no podía perder también a Raven, ¿qué le quedaría entonces?

Vamos - sonrió Lexi apartando su boca de Damon y agarrándose a su brazo. Damon tomó algunas bolsas del suelo y comenzó a caminar con ella agarrada por el centro comerciar.

Elena estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión cuando recibió una llamada de Caroline.

¿Que tal Car? - le preguntó la chica sonriente.

Elena, ¿sabes a quien he visto por el centro comercial? A Damon, al capullo ese que te gusta Elena, y estaba con otra tía, ¿ves como te dije que no tenias que salir con él? ¿Ves como tenías que hacerme caso?

¿Qué me estás contando, Car? Mira, sé que Damon no te gusta, pero no hay porqué inventarse nada ¿vale? Seguro que Damon tiene una explicación perfecta a todo lo que sea que has visto.

¿Ah si? Pues entonces dile que te explique qué hacía comiéndole la campanilla a la rubia en el centro comercial y luego me dices qué te ha dicho. Si es que tenías que haberme hecho caso, Elena, Stefan es el mejor para ti, Stefan, no ese capullo.

Caroline, yo quiero a ese "capullo" como tú lo llamas, así que haz el favor, y Stefan y yo solo somos amigos.

Porque tú no quieres - le contestó la rubia.

Car, voy a colgar ahora mismo - y dicho esto Elena colgó el teléfono y lo echó a su lado en el sillón.

La chica se quedó un rato mirando el teléfono sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ella confiaba en Damon, pero lo que Caroline le había dicho había despertado en ella al gusanillo de los celos, y no pudo evitar coger el teléfono y marcar el número de Damon.

Hola - saludó cuando él descolgó.

Eh, hola Elena, ahora mismo no puedo hablar - dijo Damon sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al oír su voz.

¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Elena.

Liado - contestó el chico.

Vale señor misterioso - rió Elena - ¿te veré esta noche?

¿Esta noche?

Esta noche no, que me llevas a cenar - dijo Lexi de fondo.

¿Quién es esa? - preguntó Elena desconectada al oír la voz de la chica.

¿Quién es quien? - preguntó Damon.

La chica, la que ha hablado - dijo Elena.

No hay ninguna chica - negó Damon.

¿Cómo que no? ¡Acabo de oírla, Damon!

Damon entonces pensó que quizá esta era su oportunidad, que quizá era la forma perfecta de romper con Elena, que era la forma en que ella no se quedaría igual de destrozada que él, que era mejor pensar que él era un capullo y que le odiara que conocer realmente la verdad.

Bueno vale, y si la hay ¿qué? - preguntó.

¿Cómo que y qué?

Sí, ¿qué te creías, Elena? ¿Que yo era exclusivo? Por favor… follas bien, pero no tanto - dijo sintiendo la bilis en su boca al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Eres un cerdo, creía que me querías - dijo Elena dolida.

Yo os quiero a todas, preciosa - dijo Damon y lo último que oyó fue el llanto de Elena antes de que esta le colgara.

El sábado en la competición, Raven estaba bastante igualado con el segundo, necesitaba arriesgar un poco más si es que quería conseguir que no lo adelantase, pero estaba como ausente, no estaba en lo que debía de estar.

En una de las exhibiciones salió al estadio y no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el sitio que ocupara con Elena durante la vuelta de reconocimiento.

Elena que ahora le odiaba, Elena que era su hermana, Elena, preciosa, dulce, divertida, atrevida, alocada, tierna… Elena a la que había roto el corazón, Elena que no podría ser nada para él, pero a la que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza.

Por eso cuando tomó la rampa estaba distraído, y por eso no saltó cuando debía, y por eso no aterrizó cuando debía, dando varias vueltas de campana hasta golpearse con una de las paredes de las protecciones.

Los sanitarios corrieron rápidamente hacia el inmóvil cuerpo del motorista, Damon recobró la consciencia y sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Nadie podía verle, nadie podía saber quién era él.

Se levantó como pudo y saludó al público que empezó a gritar emocionado ante su recuperación, se negó a que lo ayudaran y fue hasta su moto para retirarse al vestuario.

¿Estaría Elena también feliz al ver que se había recuperado? ¿Estaría Elena viéndolo por televisión? Esta era la única parte de él que ahora Elena no odiaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar en aquello.

Llegó con la moto hasta el pasillo de vestuarios en donde lo esperaba Alaric preocupado.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó su amigo. Damon hizo el gesto de levantar el pulgar y entró en el vestuario privado de Raven, cuando Alaric entró tras él a los pocos minutos lo encontró tumbado en el suelo inconsciente.

Varias horas más tarde, Damon despertaba en una cama de hospital, su amigo Alaric estaba sentado a su lado, como siempre.

Ric - dijo el chico despertándose, y en seguida se puso nervioso al verse allí ¿qué había pasado?¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Tranquilo, Damon. Te he traído yo en mi coche, avisé al doctor que es amigo de Maikel, nadie más sabe que estás aquí, bueno, hay alguien más.

¿Qué has hecho Ric? - preguntó el chico con voz temblorosa.

Llamé a Elena, Damon. No pienso dejar que te mates, tú me importas, y esa chica merece saber la verdad y no pensar que eres un cretino hijo de puta, dile la verdad, dile por lo que estás pasando, pasadlo juntos, Damon

¿Has llamado a Elena? - preguntó el chico asombrado - No puedo verla, Ric, no puedo - negó Damon y al hacerlo sintió un leve mareo que le hizo acostarse de nuevo.

Pues díselo tú - dijo Alaric y se levantó, al poco rato entraba Elena en la habitación.

La chica se acercó a él tímida y se quedó junto a la cama, a la altura de la mano de Damon, sin atreverse a tomársela.

Hola - le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Hola - dijo Damon - le dolía tanto volver a verla, verla sabiendo que no podía besarla.

¿Qué tal estás? Ric me ha dicho que te dejaron probar una moto de Raven, guau - exclamó algo emocionada, aunque seguía hablando con timidez, como si no se conocieran.

Sí, ha sido una pasada, pero esos cacharros aceleran más de la cuenta - rió Damon tímido también.

Damon… Ric también me ha dicho que me mentiste… ¿me has mentido, Damon? - preguntó la chica llena de esperanzas.

Sí - confesó Damon bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué? No lo entiendo yo…

Porque no podemos seguir juntos Elena, y pensé que si me odiabas pues me olvidarías antes - confeso el chico sin atreverse a mirarla.

¿Y por qué no podemos seguir juntos? Damon, yo te quiero, y sé que esto asusta, hemos ido muy rápido y todo es algo…

No, Elena - dijo el chico - No lo entiendes, no podemos seguir juntos y no, no insistas, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.

¿Daño? ¿Es que no ves que me haces daño ahora? - preguntó ella atónita.

La verdad te haría más daño, Elena, la verdad me ha destrozado a mi, no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo - musitó.

¿No crees que merezco la verdad? Si me quieres dímelo, dime porqué no podemos estar juntos, no digas que lo haces por mi, yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes? No te justifiques en que es por mi bien, yo quiero estar contigo, yo sé lo que quiero, ¿qué quieres tú?

Quisiera olvidarme de que alguna vez me enseñaste el maldito casco de tu padre, Elena - dijo Damon agarrando las sábanas con rabia.

¿El casco? ¿Qué tiene que ver el casco con nosotros? - preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos.

Ese casco es nosotros, Elena, ese casco es lo que nos separa, porque ese casco era de MI padre - dijo Damon.

Elena dio un paso atrás ahogando un grito. No no no no no no no no no no no, era todo lo que podía pensar, era todo lo que se le podía ocurrir en aquel momento. Abandonó la habitación de hospital envuelta en lágrimas.

* * *

Gracias x leernos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elena entró en casa, corriendo directamente hasta el pequeño despacho de su madre. Miranda estaba allí con unos papeles, y se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer al ver a su hija, preocupándose al ver su lamentable estado.

¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – preguntó levantándose.

Tenemos que hablar. – sollozó Elena, secándose las mejillas con una mano.

Me estás asustando.

Ya sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero necesito saber quién es mi padre. – suplicó la chica, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían, sintiendo que volvía a derrumbarse.

Miranda se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, entendiendo porqué le preguntaba aquello, recordando a aquel chico apellidado Salvatore. Preparó un poco de té que las ayudara a calmarse y se sentaron en el salón.

Damon dice que su padre es mi padre. – soltó Elena directamente, tan agotada mentalmente que fue incapaz de tener un poco de tacto y deseando que su madre le dijera que no, que toda aquella pesadilla no era más que un maldito malentendido y que más adelante pudiera reírse con Damon de todo esto.

Como miraba fijamente su taza de té no vio el cambio en la expresión de su madre.

Dime que no es verdad, por favor. No puede ser verdad. – suplico, manteniendo la cabeza baja para ocultar la lágrima que se le escapó.

Se llamaba Guisseppe Salvatore. – confesó Miranda, sintiendo que la pena por su hija la partía en dos, un dolor mucho más profundo que cuando comprendió que Guisseppe no iba a volver más a ella, que ni siquiera iba a interesarse por el bebé aún no nacido de ambos. – No quise decir nada la otra noche porque tenía la esperanza de que fuese solo una coincidencia. Lo siento mucho, cariño. – se disculpó apenada poniendo la mano sobre la de Elena.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena de forma retórica, sin esperar una explicación. - Si estaba casado, tenía un hijo. – dijo, recordando que Damon era mayor que ella. - ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso? – preguntó sin comprender.

Él era así. – contestó Miranda con tristeza. Elena la miró a los ojos esperando que continuase con su explicación. Su madre lo hizo, confesando la historia por primera vez, haciéndolo por su hija, admitiendo también su parte de culpa. – Era guapo y tenía éxito, lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Iba a por lo que quería y no paraba hasta conseguirlo. – Elena se estremeció al ver un parecido familiar en esa descripción, reconociendo también a Damon en ella, al parecer digno hijo de su padre. – Yo sabía que estaba casado, lo sabía, pero insistió tanto… Parecía tan interesado, tan atento… le creí, acabe creyendo sus mentiras y cayendo en su red. – confesó muy afectada.

Elena abrazó a su madre tratando de reconfortarla un poco, sintiéndose mal porque le importarse más averiguar más sobre su padre que acabar con el sufrimiento de su madre.

Las cosas cambiaron en cuanto tuvo lo que quería. Se volvió posesivo, celoso, casi obsesivo en saber todo lo que hacía, se enfadaba bastante…

¿Te pegaba? – preguntó Elena horrorizada, aferrándose a ella con más fuerza.

No, nunca. – aseguró Miranda. – Solo eran arrebatos, no se podía hablar con él entonces. Nunca llegó a ese extremo, pero sí se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes… hasta que se largó, rompiendo todas y cada una de las promesas que me había hecho, a pesar de que siempre hice todo lo que me pidió. Lo siento mucho cariño, nunca quise que tú pagases por mis errores.

¿Por eso nunca me hablaste de él?

No quería ilusionarte para nada, iba a contártelo si alguna vez se arrepentía y se interesaba por ti. Supongo que fui una tonta por tener esa esperanza, luego me enteré de que había muerto y supe que todo había acabado. O al menos lo creí entonces. – sonrió tristemente a Elena, apartándose de ella y sintiéndose culpable porque tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de eso. – Quise sacarlo de mi vida completamente y olvidarlo, eso incluía que nunca supieras nada. – por eso había tirado cualquier recuerdo que le quedaba de esa época.

Entiendo. – murmuró Elena cabizbaja, volviendo a coger la taza.

Elena, cariño, tú eres lo mejor que la vida me ha dado, a pesar de mis errores. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte tenido. – le aclaró su madre, acariciándole la mejilla para demostrarle su cariño. – Siento mucho lo de ese chico, sé que no me lo hubieras presentado si no te gustase.

¿Gustar? Lo que Elena sentía por Damon era mucho más que eso, pero no quiso darles más poder a los demonios internos que acosaban a su madre, y no le desveló el alcance de sus sentimientos. Ella no tenía la culpa de que se hubiese enamorado de Damon.

Mira el lado bueno, ¿os lleváis bien, no? Por lo menos has ganado a un hermano.

Sí… - respondió Elena con poco entusiasmo.

Elena… te conozco y sé lo responsable que eres. – sonrió, orgullosa de su hija. – Ya sé que solo lo conoces de unos días, pero necesito quedarme tranquila como madre, ¿no habréis hecho nada de lo que luego os vayáis a arrepentir, no?

Solo algún beso mamá, no ha pasado nada más. – mintió Elena, evitando mirar los ojos de su madre cuando lo hizo.

Eso está bien, aunque ahora seguro que no te lo parece, lo verás con el tiempo. – dijo Miranda al ver la expresión de su hija. – Me voy a la cama, me duele la cabeza. Buenas noches cariño. – añadió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Quizá algo bueno salga de todo esto. – murmuró mientras iba a su habitación, pensando que si le pasaba algo, al menos Elena tendría a su hermano y no estaría completamente sola. No le había parecido un mal chico cuando le conoció en la cena, aunque siendo hijo de Guisseppe tampoco podía asegurarse, pero prefirió pensar que su hija tendría más suerte que ella.

Elena también se fue a su habitación, tirándose abatida en la cama. No culpaba a su madre pero se sentía como si la hubieran abducido los aliens y hubiera acabado en un mundo paralelo, uno donde las cosas que la hacían sentir bien estaban mal. Saber que era hermana de Damon la había destrozado, el chico no había exagerado cuando la advirtió.

Pensar en Damon la hizo caer en como se había marchado del hospital, en como lo había dejado tirado después de que admitiera que estaba destrozado por la verdad. Él había intentado protegerla y ella se lo había pagado abandonándole en vez de quedarse y apoyarle… aunque fuese como su hermana. El mero pensamiento la hizo estremecer y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, ahogándolas con la almohada para que su madre no lo supiera.

El lunes, a la hora del recreo, salió a la entrada del instituto para hablar con Damon. El chico ya no iba por la sala de profesores y pasaba los descansos fuera, sentado en su moto. Elena se acercó abrochándose la cazadora para protegerse del frío, que había llegado con fuerza durante el fin de semana.

Ey. – lo saludó insegura, ya que Damon parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Ey. – contestó el chico, sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

¿Cómo estás?

Bien. – contestó en un tono frío y carente de emoción. – Solo fue una caída tonta, nada importante, ya sabes que la he vivido peor.

Siento haberte dejado en el hospital de esa forma. – se disculpó Elena, creyendo que estaba enfadado por dejarlo tirado. – Es solo que… lo que dijiste… me superó… - trató de explicarse.

Lo entiendo. - la cortó Damon, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Estuve hablando con mi madre, me dijo que mi padre es Guisseppe Salvatore.

Ese es el nombre de mi padre. – murmuró Damon, sintiendo que el corazón volvía a estallarle en pedacitos ante una nueva prueba de que eran hermanos.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó, confundida por su actitud.

No me enfado. No contigo. – musitó tan bajo que Elena no llegó a oírlo.

Ni siquiera me miras, ¿así es cómo van a ser las cosas ahora? – preguntó, dolida sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que era algo irracional.

Damon se giró hacia ella con desgana, clavando sus ojos azules en ella. La chica se quedó impactada por el vacío que había en ellos.

Así es como tienen que ser Elena, ya nos acostumbraremos. – sentenció. – Tienes frío, deberías ir dentro. – dijo cuando la vio cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de darse calor.

¿Y tú? – le preguntó, señalando la camiseta de manga corta del chico.

Estoy bien aquí. – respondió, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Elena bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero dio media vuelta para marcharse. Ya había empezado a andar cuando escuchó que Damon la hablaba.

He pensado que… - se le quebró la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar. – como querías saber más cosas sobre tu padre… nuestro padre, – se interrumpió de nuevo. – Puedes venir a casa si quieres y podría enseñarte fotos y esas cosas. – dijo con esfuerzo, tratando de comportarse como un buen hermano, una decisión que le había costado mucho tomar, pero Elena no merecía que también la abandonase como había hecho su padre.

Eso estaría bien. – le sonrió tímidamente Elena. Damon le devolvió una triste sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. - ¿Me llevas cuando acaben las clases?

Damon recordó el tacto de los brazos de la chica en su cintura, la forma en que su cuerpo se sincronizaba con el suyo, lo bien que se sentía al notar su aliento en la nuca, y supo que no podría hacerlo, no sin que la llama del deseo prendiese nuevamente dentro de él. Algo que no podía permitir, ya que Elena era _su hermana_ y le estaba prohibida.

No creo que sea buena idea. – dijo, imponiéndose a los deseos de su corazón. – Te llevaré si no hay otra opción, pero deberías buscar la forma de ir sola. Hay un autobús si no puedes ir en coche.

Me las apañare. – respondió Elena, dolida por perder también los paseos en moto, algo que había creído que podría conservar, ya que no afectaban al hecho de que fuesen hermanos. Aunque Damon parecía haber decidido que sí lo hacían.

Horas después estaba sentada en el salón del piso del chico, viendo un álbum de fotos familiares. Damon había tratado de elegir uno que tuviese bastantes fotos de su padre a solas, aunque no pudo evitar que su madre y él mismo salieran en algunas. Y Elena no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran hacia el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules en vez de hacia Guisseppe, quién con frecuencia salía rodeado de motos, compartiendo la pasión que habían heredado sus hijos.

Competía de verdad. – dijo con admiración al ver una foto en uno de los grandes premios. También pudo reconocer el caso que aparecía en la foto, el mismo que ella guardaba en su habitación.

Damon se inclinó para ver la foto, reduciendo un poco la distancia de seguridad que los separaba.

Lo hacía bien. – admitió y acarició con nostalgia en la foto, cayendo en la cuenta de algo. – Ven, tengo algo que te gustará más que esto. – señaló el álbum mientras se levantaba.

El chico la guió hasta el trastero, en la parte inferior del edificio, donde guardaba las motos que no utilizaba. Estaban cubiertas por una lona para protegerlas del polvo, y la retiró para que Elena pudiera verlas. A sus espaldas escuchó el ruidito de admiración que se le escapó a la chica.

Estas eran de mi padre. – dijo sin mirarla, prestándole toda la atención a las dos motos situadas más a la derecha. – Con esta ganó en Indianápolis. – apoyó la mano sobre ella. - Con esta y el casco que tienes tú.

Elena se acercó como hipnotizada y puso también su mano sobre la moto. Damon alejó la suya, disimulando al hacer como que acariciaba la moto. Sus dedos fueron directos al pequeño cuervo dibujado en el lateral de la moto, camuflado entre los nombres de los patrocinadores. El mismo cuervo que había visto en el casco que tenía Elena, el que había impedido que le quedasen dudas sobre quien era su propietario. Muy poca gente sabía que Guisseppe usaba aquel cuervo como amuleto, y menos aún sabían que el nombre de Raven provenía de ahí, un homenaje de Damon al padre que tanto admiraba.

_Guisseppe trabajaba concentrado en su moto, pero escuchó a la perfección unos pequeños pasos a su espalda. No tuvo que mirar para saber que pertenecían a su hijo Damon. Terminó de pintar el cuervo en la moto y se giró, encontrando al pequeño sentado en el suelo, con un casco de su talla en el regazo y rodeándolo con los brazos. Se acercó a revolverle el cabello y se sentó a su lado._

_¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Damon curioso._

_Darle el último toque, para tener suerte. – le sonrió su padre._

_Pero mamá dice que los cuervos dan mala suerte. – dijo el niño al ver el dibujo de la plantilla, haciendo una mueca al torcer los labios._

_Mucha gente piensa eso, ¿pero sabes lo que creo yo? – Damon negó con la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en el casco para escuchar a su padre. – La suerte no existe Damon, somos nosotros quienes nos forjamos nuestra propia suerte y no tiene nada que ver con supersticiones. Lo que para otros es un símbolo de mala suerte, para mí es un pájaro que vuela hacia la libertad, adonde desea y sin ningún tipo de ataduras. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Sí. – contestó un pequeño, sin entenderlo realmente y sin engañar a su padre, quién volvió a revolverle el pelo._

_¿Quieres que demos una vuelta? – preguntó riendo. _

_Damon se puso el casco con rapidez por toda respuesta, haciendo que Guisseppe riera aún más fuerte._

Damon salió de sus recuerdos con un suspiro, sintiéndose traicionado por ese padre al que había admirado desde siempre, desde sus primeros recuerdos.

Wow. – fue lo único que pudo decir Elena, pasando la mano a la otra moto sin notar los pequeños detalles. - ¿Funcionan?

Están en perfectas condiciones, yo mismo les hago el mantenimiento. – respondió el chico, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros.

¿Le querías, verdad? – preguntó la chica, adivinando el motivo de su evidente tristeza.

Era bueno conmigo, se interesaba por lo que hacía, las cosas que me gustaban… y creía que quería a mi madre. – confesó Damon. – se ve que no lo conocía tanto como creía.

Eras un niño. – dijo Elena, recordando al pequeño de las fotos, inocente y confiado, una presa fácil para las mentiras. – No podías conocerlo.

Sí… - admitió Damon con tristeza, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla, donde estaba iluminado el nombre de Lexi, y suspiró. – No puedo quedarme aquí, te espero mejor arriba. Tú puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

No esperó la respuesta de Elena, simplemente se marchó para ver que quería Lexi esta vez. La chica estaba ante la puerta de la casa, con aire visible molesto.

¿Qué haces aquí, Lexi? – preguntó el chico de mala gana, en cuanto la vio desde las escaleras.

Mira lo que he visto. – Lexi estampó contra el pecho del chico un folleto amarillo, que anunciaba un concierto en un bar cercano, promocionándose además con ofertas en las bebidas. – Quiero ir.

Pues ve. Tienes piernas por lo que veo. – Damon le devolvió el papel sin apenas mirarlo.

Quiero que me lleves. – exigió la chica, poniéndole pucheritos.

Damon apoyó la sien contra el frío metal del borde del ascensor, como dándose un cabezazo contra ella.

¿Por qué me haces esto? – suspiró. – Creía que éramos amigos.

Éramos lo que mi hermano y tú querías que fuésemos. Ahora es mi turno de decidir. – replicó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. – Si no quieres siempre puedes negarte, pero ya sabes, a la prensa seguro que le interesa…

Está bien. – la cortó Damon, cerrando los ojos. Se tomó unos segundos para ordenar las palabras en su mente, sabiendo que pagaría caro cualquier error. Tenía que hacerlo bien por Raven, lo único que le quedaba.

Al estar de espaldas a las escaleras, no se dio cuenta de que Elena subía y que escuchó todo lo que dijeron a partir de ese momento.

Vale, iremos al concierto a pasarlo bien. – dijo con una media sonrisa irónica.

Genial. – se ilusionó Lexi dando saltitos de alegría y acercándose al chico, perfectamente consciente de que Elena los miraba sin interrumpir, sin haber subido del todo las escaleras. Reconoció la mirada de aquella chica como la misma que ella misma utilizaba siempre con Damon. – Eres tan mono cuando quieres.

Mañana te llamo y terminamos de quedar. – cedió el joven.

Me parece bien. – le sonrió la rubia y besó a Damon en los labios, sin que él colaborase pero sin que se opusiera. Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, Damon lo único que quería era deshacerse de Lexi lo más rápido posible, antes de que Elena la viera.

Elena bajó algunos escalones al verlos despedirse y se llevó la mano al pecho, afectada por la imagen que acababa de ver. Le dolía el pecho como nunca le había dolido, no podía creer que Damon estuviese tan afectado y sin embargo hubiera tardado tan poco en irse con otra. Bajando la cabeza, murmuró un saludo en respuesta al de Lexi cuando ésta bajó las escaleras. Así pudo vislumbrar el folleto que la chica llevaba en la mano, y también escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose cuando Damon entró en su casa.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial para terminar de subir y llamar a la puerta, agradeciéndole a Damon todo lo que la había enseñado y recogiendo su cazadora para marcharse enseguida, sin que el chico tratara de retenerla. Nada más salir vi un folleto como el que llevaba Lexi pegado en una farola y se acercó para memorizarlo.

No quiso meter a Katherine en esto para no responder a todas las preguntas que sabía que le esperaban, y prefirió recurrir a Caroline, quién esa noche no trabajaba. Ambas llegaron al bar recién empezado el concierto, que había reunido a bastante gente joven de los alrededores, animados por la combinación de música y bebida barata, aunque fuese en un día de diario. Caroline se acercó a la barra a pedir y ahí fue cuando Elena los vio. Esa chica rubia con cuerpo de modelo que había visto el día anterior y a Damon, al que le había pedido que volviesen a quedar para compartir cosas del padre y se había excusado en que estaba liado con trabajo. Fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos.

Damon tenía un botellín de cerveza casi acabado en las manos, el segundo de la noche. Él no solía beber, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba tampoco eran las normales y necesitaba un respiro, además estaban muy cerca de su casa, no tenía que coger la moto para volver. Apoyado en una columna, trataba de escuchar la música, canciones conocidas y versionadas por un grupo local, con Lexi cantándolas a gritos y bailando provocativamente a su alrededor. La chica se agarró a su brazo en cuanto terminó la canción, haciendo que se bebiese lo que le quedaba de cerveza de golpe para reprimir el impulso de apartarla, algo que no podía permitirse si quería seguir conservando a Raven.

Voy a por otra, ¿quieres algo? – preguntó para quitársela de encima.

Fue hasta el extremo contrario de la barra al que estaba Elena, y solo tuvo que sonreír un poco a la ocupada camarera para que lo atendiese enseguida. Le agradeció con guiño y volvió con Lexi, llevando una copa para ella y bebiendo de su botellín, sin saber que Elena lo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad.

Esa es la rubia del centro comercial, ¿qué excusa te dio para estar besándola? – preguntó Caroline, colocándose a su lado y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Ninguna. – contestó Elena, que había creído que aquello era mentira, que aquel beso había sido una invención igual que las palabras de Damon de que andaba con otras, pero ya no lo tenía nada claro.

Mira que os lo advertí, es un capullo. – respondió Caroline con desprecio.

Elena no dijo nada, dio un sorbo de su copa y siguió observándolos. Cuando se terminó la cerveza, Damon cedió a las peticiones de Lexi y empezó a bailar con ella. La acumulación de gente hacía que tuvieran que estar muy juntos y el baile no tardó mucho en subir de nivel, Lexi no desaprovechó la oportunidad de provocar y empezar a rozarse contra Damon. El chico hizo un débil intento de evitarlo, pero no era de piedra y al tener la mente nublada por el alcohol y las ganas de olvidar, no tardó en empezar a seguirle el juego y colaborar.

Elena lo contempló todo, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón cuando los vio besarse con desenfreno, las manos de la chica por dentro de la camisa de Damon y las manos de él en el trasero de ella. Como en una especie de nebulosa pesadilla vio a Damon separarse y ofrecerle una mano además de una sonrisa cargada de lujuriosas promesas. Lexi sonrió ampliamente y se aferró a esa mano, dejando que Damon la condujera hasta un lugar más privado.

Verlos desaparecer en dirección a los baños fue demasiado para Elena, quién cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder borrar esas imágenes de su mente, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder en breve. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró de frente con los preocupados ojos de Caroline.

¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida – preguntó Caroline, dejando su vaso vacío en la barra.

No me encuentro bien. – reconoció Elena, dejando su vaso casi sin tocar al lado del de ella. – Me agobia tanta gente. – improvisó como excusa. - ¿Nos vamos?

Caroline protestó un poco pero cuando Elena se mostró dispuesta a marcharse sola, no le quedó más remedio que acompañarla.

Oye Car, ¿tú me harías un favor? – preguntó Elena cuando estuvieron en la calle. - ¿Llamarías a Stefan?

¿Quieres salir con él? – Caroline sonrió ilusionada cuando Elena asintió. – Al fin vas a hacerme caso, ya verás que bien, Elena. Stefan es todo un caballero, no como ese capullo mujeriego.

Elena no contestó a ello, tan decepcionada con Damon que no tenía ganas de defenderlo. Además si él podía consolarse con otra, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Así eran las cosas ahora y tenía que pasar página y olvidar a Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Katherine abrió la puerta de su apartamento acabando de cerrarse la bata al haber visto por la mirilla que era Elena quien aporreaba su puerta como una loca a la una de la mañana.

¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? - le preguntó al ver que tenía el maquillaje destrozado por las lágrimas y los ojos completamente rojos.

¿Qué no ha pasado, Kath? Necesito a mi amiga - dijo la chica echándose en sus brazos con un sollozo.

Cálmate, cálmate… haré un poco de té - dijo Katherine guiándola hacia dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al rato las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el salón, Katherine le había echado una manta a Elena sobre los hombros pero la chica no paraba de temblar.

Me estás asustando - le dijo Katherine al ver que no hablaba y que cada vez que lo intentaba lo único que salían de su boca eran sollozos.

Oh, Kath - lloró nuevamente Elena, y esta vez empezó a contarle todo.

Le contó lo que Damon le había dicho acerca de que eran hermanos, cómo el chico lo descubrió al ver el casco que Elena tenía de su padre, cómo la propia madre de Elena le había confirmado lo mismo revelándole al fin el nombre de su padre, y cómo Damon no quería ni acercarse a ella ahora.

Le contó que Damon había tratado de ser un buen hermano, pero que ella sólo sentía nauseas al pensar en él así, en ver cómo se apartaba de ella, ver cómo rehuía el más mínimo contacto como si ella le diera asco o le quemara y le contó lo que había visto aquella noche.

Le contó cómo Damon no rehuyó el contacto de aquella chica rubia, cómo sintió que los ojos le sangraban al verle acariciar su cintura, al verle bailar sensualmente con ella y al ver cómo se le llevó al baño de aquel lugar, le contó cómo su corazón acabó roto en miles de millones de pedacitos pequeños, que pensaba que jamás iba a poder recomponer de nuevo.

Oh, cariño - fue todo lo que Katherine pudo decirle, y Elena volvió a abrazarse a su amiga y llorar hasta que prácticamente se quedó sin lágrimas.

Era todo demasiado perfecto… tan perfecto… ahora todo es… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté? ¿Cómo todas las cosas que a él le gustaban eran las mismas que me gustaban a mi? La música, las canciones, ¡hasta nuestro maldito bocadillo! - gritó Elena y volvió a romper a llorar - Qué tonta pensar que eso era romántico, ¡es porque somos hermanos! Por eso compartimos hasta la misma pasión, ¡porque tenemos la misma sangre! - dijo entre la risa nerviosa y el llanto, compadeciéndose de sí misma y de su mala suerte.

No te tortures, Elena, no podías saber eso, ninguno de los dos podía - le dijo su amiga poniendo una cálida mano sobre su muslo.

Oh, Kath, y ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? - preguntó a punto de volver a estallar en llanto, pareciera que por más que llorara las lágrimas no dejaban de acudir, llenando sus ojos una y otra vez ante el más mínimo pensamiento de Damon.

Seguir adelante - dijo Katherine.

Varios días más tarde, Damon entró a la sala de profesores a por su almuerzo y le extrañó no ver a Elena comiendo allí con Katherine, pero se reprimió las ganas que tenía de preguntar dónde estaba, era obvio por las miradas de pena que Katherine le dirigía que _su hermana _(aquella palabra le dolía en el alma) ya había puesto al día a su amiga acerca de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Suspiró y sacó su bolsa y se puso junto al microondas a sacar los contenidos. El teléfono de Katherine sonó y la chica lo contestó haciendo antes un gesto de desagrado.

Hola Car - dijo seca.

Sí, ya sé a quien acabas de ver comiendo juntos….. Sí….. pues porque te conozco - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - Has visto a Elena y Stefan, ¿verdad? - el sonido de aquellos nombres hizo a Damon pararse en seco con el bocadillo recién calentado en sus manos, tragó saliva y salió de allí quemándose con aquello, pero no queriendo detenerse a oír nada más, cuando llegó a la puerta del instituto tiró el bocadillo en una papelera y se montó en la moto. La idea de Elena con algún otro tío le había quitado el apetito, de hecho le habían dado ganas de vomitar.

Por la tarde, Damon estaba junto a su moto preparándose para irse, el instituto había cerrado hacía rato y él se había quedado en uno de los bancos del parque pensando, sin querer ir a ningún otro lugar.

Un coche se detuvo delante de la verja y un chico al que reconoció como el que había visto una vez llevarse a Elena salió de él y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Elena saliera.

La chica le sonrió el gesto y él la acompañó con su mano en la parte baja de su espalda hasta la puerta del instituto, Damon no podía apartar su mirada de esa mano que se quedó reposando en la cadera de Elena cuando ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta, quería romper todos y cada uno de los huesos de la mano de aquel chico sólo por atreverse a ponerla ahí.

Lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias por dejarme aquí, siento tener exámenes para corregir - oyó que Elena decía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni una vez había mirado a donde él estaba. ¿Es que ni lo había visto? ¿Tan embobada estaba con ese payaso que ni había visto que él estaba ahí? ¿Mirándola con el corazón destrozado?

Yo también lo he pasado muy bien, no te preocupes, podríamos repetirlo mañana - sonrió el chico acercándose a Elena, Damon apretó con fuerza el manillar de la moto, tanta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Perfecto - sonrió Elena y el chico se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios, Damon necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre el chico y borrarle esos labios a puñetazos. En vez de eso se puso el casco de la moto e hizo rugir el motor, si Elena no lo había visto de seguro ahora habría notado que estaba allí, no se molestó en girarse hacia ellos, de un salto bajó los cuatro escalones de entrada al instituto con agilidad y desapareció con la moto calle abajo.

Elena estaba en la sala de profesores corrigiendo exámenes con manos temblorosas, no se esperaba que Damon hubiese estado allí, verlo la había puesto nerviosa, intranquila. ¿La habría visto besar a Stefan? Bueno, y si la había visto, ¿qué? Pensó. Ella lo había visto con aquella chica, él había pasado página y ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a intentar hacer lo mismo, aunque dudaba que jamás lo consiguiera del todo. Suspiró y echó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, estaba tan cansada, llevaba días sin dormir bien, y tenía tanto trabajo con la llegada del final de trimestre. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida sobre los papeles.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo despertarse de un salto y vio que el golpe había sido el de un casco de moto cayendo sobre la mesa junto a ella, y al mirar arriba vio los fríos ojos azules de Damon que la miraban furioso.

¿Te has acostado con él? - le preguntó entre dientes.

¿Qué? - fue todo lo que Elena pudo preguntar pues no salía de su asombro y aún se sentía algo adormilada.

¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Con el tío ese? - volvió a preguntarle dando la vuelta al escritorio para quedar junto a ella. Elena se levantó de la silla de un salto.

¿Y a ti que te importa? - preguntó ella igualmente enfadada, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada y mucho menos después de lo que ella había visto la otra noche.

¿Que qué me importa? ¿Sabes que he tenido que irme para no acercarme a partirle la cara y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su boca? ¿Sabes lo que he sentido al verle besándote, tocándote?

Sí, ¡lo mismo que sentí yo el miércoles en el concierto! - gritó Elena.

Oh - dijo Damon dándose cuenta a lo que ella se refería y avergonzándose por ello bajó la mirada.

¿NO dices nada más? No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, no me he acostado con Stefan, pero si lo hubiera hecho no te importa, igual que no te importó manosearte con aquella tía antes de ir a follártela en los baños - le dijo y le dio una torta en el pecho empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

No pude acostarme con ella - dijo Damon ya más calmado y levantando la mirada para unir sus ojos a los de Elena - No pude acostarme con ella, y lo intenté, pero no pude - dijo acercándose - Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos era a ti a quien veía, y acariciarla a ella - dijo acercando su mano a tocar la mejilla de Elena - no se sentía normal, no era como debería ser. Acariciarte a ti, besarte, es como respirar, es lo que necesito para seguir vivo, por eso no pude acostarme con ella, porque no he dejado un solo momento de pensar en ti… como no debería hacerlo - dijo llevando su mano hacia los labios de la chica y acariciándolos suavemente con los dedos.

Elena cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, y al abrirlos una lágrima escapó de ellos, al ver con la intensidad que Damon la miraba. Y ahí estuvo de nuevo, la chispa que les incendiaba y que no podían evitar que les consumiera con la pasión que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Damon se acercó hacia ella y puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y otra tras su cuello y la atrajo hacia él para besarla, Elena le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus lenguas se unieron, y en aquel momento dejaron de pensar, y ya solo pudieron sentir.

Damon le fue bajando su mano más y más y la metió por entre las ropas de Elena, para acariciarle el trasero desnudo, ella al notar su mano curvó su pierna rodeando la cintura del chico para darle mayor acceso y empezó a meter las manos por la cazadora de motorista de él para tirarla al suelo tras ellos, luego pasó a la camiseta, que empezó a quitarle, Damon soltó un leve gruñido de protesta cuando tuvo que quitar su mano de donde la tenía para que ella le quitara la camiseta, pero en seguida se vio acallado por los labios de ella. Damon subió su otra mano por entre las ropas de Elena y copó uno de sus pechos, ella soltó un gemido cuando él apartó la tela del sujetador para jugar con sus ya endurecidos pezones, y se pegó más a él, para sentir su dureza justo ahí donde ella la necesitaba, comenzando a rozarse en un ritmo que hizo a Damon soltarse para poder coger algo de aire.

Ambos siguieron desnudándose el uno al otro y a sí mismos, quitándose toda la ropa que les estorbaba, y como en su primera vez, se dejaron llevar por la pasión en la mesa del escritorio.

Damon buscó con los dedos y sonrió contra el cuello de Elena al notarla húmeda, lista para él, e introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, transmitiendo el mismo ritmo que la chica le daba a él con su mano y que estaba empezando a volverle loco.

La atrajo hacia él sujetándola por las caderas y se colocó en su entrada, rozándose con ella, Elena se agarró a su cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo ante el placer que sólo ese roce le estaba provocando, el chico aprovechó el momento para volver a atacar de nuevo sus pechos, besándolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos y estrujándolos entre sus manos mientras se rozaba con la humedad de su calor, volvió a agarrarla por las caderas y se introdujo dentro de ella con un rápido movimiento que les hizo a ambos detenerse al sentir todo lo que ello les implicaba, estaban una vez mas unidos completamente, todo con todo, piel con piel, solo ellos dos amándose como no podían evitar hacerlo. Damon impuso un ritmo frenético y Elena se agarró con más fuerza a su cuello para acompañarle en sus embestidas, para darle la réplica que él necesitaba, ambos jadeantes y sudorosos alcanzaron el clímax el uno en los brazos del otro.

Damon recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elena y le dio un suave beso ahí.

Te quiero - susurró la chica.

Entonces Damon notó un calambrazo en toda su espalda.

Oh Dios mío - dijo separándose de ella - ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? - dijo saliéndose de ella algo bruscamente.

No veo que lo hayas hecho tú solo - dijo Elena cubriéndose un poco con la camisa sus desnudos pechos.

Oh, dios mío. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Elena - dijo recogiendo sus pantalones y volviéndoselos a poner sin atreverse a mirarla.

Yo te vi con él… y me… me volví loco, lo siento, Elena… esto no debería haber pasado… nosotros…

¿Nosotros, qué, Damon? - pregunto ella mirándolo y viendo que volvía a estar ahí el chico que la evitaba y que apenas se atrevía a rozarla, el chico que la alejaba de él.

Nosotros somos hermanos, Elena… y yo quiero ser un buen hermano para ti, tú no te mereces que te haga esto, tú no te mereces que yo… que yo… tienes que rehacer tu vida, Elena… yo te dejaré en paz - dijo tomando la camiseta y la chaqueta del suelo. Elena se había quedado sin palabras.

Damon se acercó a por el casco y puso su frente contra la de Elena, que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Le acarició los cabellos con una mano, impregnándose de su olor mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el casco de detrás de la chica.

Perdóname, Elena, perdóname - murmuró a punto de romper él a llorar también, y con eso salió corriendo de allí. Cuando Elena oyó el motor de la moto, soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, y rompió a llorar desconsolada, cubriendo como pudo su desnudez.

Damon llegó a la habitación de hotel dando un par de bandazos y dio varios golpes a la puerta. Lexi le abrió luciendo un salto de cama negro que habría provocado una erección instantánea en cualquier hombre, pero no en él, él estaba muerto por dentro, y lo único que quería era olvidar, olvidarse de que Elena alguna vez estuvo entre sus brazos, quería borrar con el cuerpo de Lexi el recuerdo del cálido y sensual cuerpo de Elena, quería borrar su piel de su piel, quería borrar la sensación del cabello de Elena rozándose con su pecho, quería borrar sus labios sobre los de él, y por eso no se molestó en saludar a Lexi, se acercó a besarla salvajemente en los labios.

Damon no quería que aquello fuera romántico, no quería que aquello fuera agradable, había ido allí a follar, no a ser un príncipe azul, le dio la vuelta a la chica y metió sus manos por entre el camisón copando sus pechos y lamiéndole el cuello, no quiso pensar que aquel cabello que tuvo que apartar no era del color adecuado, no quiso pensar que el tacto de aquellos pechos no era el adecuado, no quería pensar, así que desconectó su cabeza, y pensó como un tío. De un rápido movimiento destrozó la ropa interior de Lexi, quien gemía entre sus brazos apoyada contra el mueble del televisor de la habitación del hotel, se abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y la tomó por detrás, sujetándola con ambas manos mientras que ella gemía entre sus brazos, la tomó bruscamente, embistiéndola sin cuidado, siendo rudo, no siendo cariñoso, la tomó hasta que quedó satisfecho, no importándole si ella quedaba satisfecha o no.

Cuando acabó se apartó de ella y volvió a abrocharse los pantalones, no le dijo ni una palabra y se sentó en el suelo abriendo la puerta del minibar junto a él. Empezó a vaciar una a una y de un trago todas las botellas que el minibar contenía.

Alaric descolgó el teléfono desconcertado ante el número que vio en su pantalla.

¿Elena? - preguntó no sabiendo el porqué podría llamarle y preocupándose al mismo tiempo.

Alaric - oyó como la muchacha lloraba al otro lado.

¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Damon está bien? - preguntó más preocupado por el llanto de ella.

Ric, es Ric, ¿verdad? Necesito que me ayudes, necesito ayuda… tengo que comprobar de verdad si Damon y yo somos hermanos… no puedo vivir así, Ric, necesito pruebas, necesito más pruebas de que esto es verdad - lloró la chica.

Elena… yo… no puedo hacer nada… sólo puedo hablar con Damon, tratar de convencerle de que se haga las pruebas… pero él no quiere hablar conmigo del tema… - dijo el chico preocupado y sintiéndose impotente.

Gracias - susurró Elena al otro lado - Perdona por llamarte - dijo y colgó.

El sábado por la mañana Damon se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Era la tercera noche que pasaba allí, acostándose con Lexi y bebiendo hasta que perdía la consciencia en algún momento de la noche.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Lexi salió entonces del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado.

¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó acercándose a él quien se ponía las botas ya vestido sobre la cama.

Sí, Raven tiene competición. Ric debe de estar esperándome ya - dijo levantándose.

Lexi se quitó la toalla y se acercó a él completamente desnuda.

¿No tienes nada de tiempo? - le preguntó - Uno rápido de buena suerte - dijo apoyando la mano sobre la cadera.

No - dijo Damon apartándola, y cogiendo la chaqueta salió de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás ni un momento.

En el estadio, Ric entró en el vestuario privado de Raven y el chico ya se había colocado el casco.

¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó - Te he llamado como veinte veces - dijo serio.

Por ahí, follando - dijo Damon y se colocó la visera para salir sin decir ni una palabra más.

Elena estaba en casa viendo la competición por televisión, aunque ahora las motos le recordaran dolorosamente a Damon y a su padre, no podía evitar seguir estando enamorada de ellas, y de la forma en que Raven conducía, al igual que no podía evitar seguir estando enamorada de Damon, a pesar de que no podía tener nada con su hermano.

Raven salió a la pista y no saludó al público sobre la moto como era costumbre en él, no se puso en pie y alzó la manos dando una vuelta para ver al púbico enloquecer, simplemente se fue derecho a la zona de las rampas y empezó a hacer su número cuando el reloj sonó, pero no lo hacía con pasión, no lo hacía con ganas y eso se notaba, las acrobacias eran correctas, pero no eran intensas, no eran arriesgadas, eran de todo menos eso. Elena notó que algo no iba bien, notó por el lenguaje corporal del chico que Raven parecía estar pasando una mala racha igual que ella, y se compadeció del chico.

Raven acabó y se unió al presentador junto con el otro corredor que acababa de realizar su prueba justo antes que Raven. No levantó la vista para ver la puntuación que el jurado le daba, no levantó la mano para saludar cuando le nombraron. Y denegó la pizarra que le acercaron para decir unas palabras como solía hacer.

El presentador anunció que Raven había sido eliminado en primera ronda, algo totalmente inusual, algo que era la primera vez que ocurría desde que Raven empezara a competir. Raven rechazó una vez más el micrófono y se fue derecho con su moto a los vestuarios, ignorando la preocupada mirada de Ric cuando pasó junto a él.

Me voy a casa, mañana hablamos - dijo cuando pasó junto a él ya siendo Damon de nuevo y no se molestó en girarse a despedirse ni en pararse cuando Alaric lo llamó varias veces, simplemente quería salir de allí tan rápido como sus piernas le llevaran.

A la mañana siguiente Alaric llegó a la casa de Damon y no fue otra que su hermana quien le abrió la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

Irme - sonrió ella traviesa - Ah, tú quieres saber qué he estado haciendo aquí toda la noche, desnuda junto a Damon ¿verdad? Lo mismo que las últimas noches - sonrió con una risita.

Lex, ¡voy a llamar a papá y va a meter tu culo en un avión tan rápido que no vas a necesitar un motor para salir de aquí volando! - le gritó mientras que la tomaba del brazo para apartarla de la puerta.

Eh, suéltame - se quejó ella soltándose.

Aléjate de Damon, zorra, no te aproveches de que está mal - dijo su hermanastro mirándola con asco.

Yo puedo alejarme de Damon, pero no vas a alejarle a él de mi, te lo aseguro, ¿por qué no le preguntas si quiere dejarme? Porque yo solo le veo viniendo a por más y más - dijo seria.

¿Quieres que le hable a _mi padre_ - dijo recalcando esas palabras para que le quedara claro de quien iba a estar de parte - que es lo que has estado haciendo aquí para que te cierre el grifo y te mande derecha a un internado en Suiza o peor? - preguntó.

No te atreverías - dijo la chica asustada.

Pruébame - dijo Alaric serio.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó asustada al ver que no iba en broma.

Que dejes a Damon en paz - dijo Alaric.

Te vuelvo a decir, dile a él que no me llame - dijo la chica furiosa.

Tranquila - le dijo y la volvió a tomar del brazo para arrastrarla hasta su coche y después le puso las llaves en la mano.

Lárgate de aquí - le dijo y la dejó ahí plantada para ir hacia la casa de Damon de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Damon el que le abrió y al verle la cara supo qué es lo que había pasado y con quien acababa de encontrarse su amigo.

Mierda, le dije que vendrías, que se fuera antes - dijo Damon entrando en la casa.

¿Tú has perdido las pocas neuronas que te quedaban? - le gritó Alaric entrando tras él.

Ahórratelo - le dijo Damon.

Esto es serio, Damon. ¿Por qué cojones no te haces una puta prueba de ADN y ves si Elena es tu hermana de verdad y dejas de destruir tu vida mientras? ¿Con mi hermana tío? ¿Mi hermana? - hizo un gesto como de vomitar al pensar en ello - Y encima lo de ayer ¿de qué cojones vas?

Voy a la piscina un rato - dijo Damon y se fue a su habitación saliendo al poco con una toalla en los hombros, pasando junto a Ric para ir hacia la puerta de atrás mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Alaric se acercó a la cocina y empezó a buscar en los cajones hasta que dio con una pequeña bolsa de plástico, de esas que se usan para guardar congelados con una cremallera de plástico también. Con la bolsa en mano se fue hasta el cuarto de Damon y allí entró en el baño de la habitación, tomó el cepillo de dientes y lo metió en la bolsa.

No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto - dijo cerrando la bolsa y metiendo todo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Se acercó hasta la puerta trasera y vio a Damon haciendo largos en la piscina, era parte de su entrenamiento el nadar, por eso el chico lo hacía prácticamente a diario.

¡Me voy! - gritó y no se paró a oír la respuesta de Damon o ver si el chico le respondía. Mientras que salía de allí tomó el móvil y empezó a buscar en su agenda, llevándoselo al oído para esperar a que descolgaran.

¿Si? - dijeron al otro lado.

Elena, tenemos que hablar - dijo.

* * *

Gracias x leernos! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Alaric se reunió con Elena esa misma mañana, en una cafetería de Mystic Falls para que Damon no pudiera enterarse.

Te ayudaré. – dijo en cuanto la chica se sentó.

¿En serio? – preguntó Elena, sus ojos iluminándose con esperanzas, haciendo destacar aún más las ojeras que los rodeaban.

Tenéis que haceros una maldita prueba de ADN. Es la única forma de salir de dudas.

Pero no tengo nada de Damon que pueda usar.

Yo sí. – sonrió Alaric, dejando la bolsa con el cepillo de dientes sobre la mesa.

La chica la cogió y le dio un par de vueltas en las manos.

¿Te lo ha dado él? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

No, lo siento. – se disculpó Alaric al darse cuenta de que, por un momento, Elena había esperado que Damon colaborase. – Damon no tiene ni idea pero ya me he cansado de ver como se autodestruye. – se frotó los ojos, como si así pudiera borrar todo lo que había visto.

No sé de ningún sitio donde… - se interrumpió Elena, mostrándole la bolsa.

Yo sí. – volvió a sonreír Alaric al ver que Elena estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para averiguar la verdad. – Ven, te acompaño.

¿Ahora? – se sorprendió la chica.

Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no?

Sí. – susurró Elena, entendiendo lo que Damon veía en aquel chico, comprendiendo que pudiera considerarlo su mejor amigo a pesar del pasado que compartían.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería sin haber tomado nada y se montaron en el coche de Alaric, quién cumplió su palabra y la acompañó en todo momento, sin dejarla sola para nada. A cambio de su ayuda, Elena le prometió que trataría de pasar tiempo con Damon, viendo fotos, escuchando historias de su padre o lo que fuera. La intención de Alaric era que su amigo no estuviera a solas para irse con Lexi, algo de lo que también pensaba encargarse él.

Esa noche, Alaric estaba con en pijama en el salón, entretenido con el portátil cuando vio a su hermana salir de su habitación, provocativamente arreglada.

¿Adónde vas? – preguntó suspicaz, apartando el ordenador a un lado.

He quedado. – respondió Lexi, que había estado esperando hasta el último minuto a que Alaric se fuera a su cuarto como siempre, pero su hermano había permanecido en el salón y no le había quedado más remedio que salir.

¿Con Damon? – adivinó Alaric. – Te dije que lo dejases en paz.

Él me llamó para vernos, como te dije. – se defendió Lexi. – No podía decirle que no.

Pues tendrás que hacerlo, papá va a llamar dentro de un rato. – soltó como quién no quiere la cosa. – Dice que hace mucho que no lo llamas, así que le dije que podía pillarte por las noches, que a él le viene bien por la diferencia horaria. No sabía que tenías planes, lo siento. – se disculpó, esbozando la expresión más inocente de la que era capaz.

Lo has hecho aposta. – lo acusó Lexi, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Igual de aposta que tú lo de acercarte a Damon al ver que está en un mal momento. – admitió el chico. – Yo que tú me cambiaría, no querrás que papá te vea así, ¿no? – señaló sus ropas con desprecio. – Ah, y llama a Damon y dile que no puedes ir.

Díselo tú. – enfadada, Lexi le tiró su móvil y fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Alaric soltó un bufido y lo ignoró, sacando su propio teléfono para llamarlo. Pero cambió de idea y cogió el de su hermana, solo para comprobar cuál era comportamiento de su amigo con ella.

¿Vas a venir o qué? – preguntó Damon cuando cogió la llamada, sin molestarse en saludar al estar molesto por la tardanza.

No va a ir, tendrás que apañártelas solo. – respondió Alaric sin titubear, colgándole en cuanto terminó de hablar, con el presentimiento de que había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

Los resultados estarían en diez días, lo que parecieron muchos para Elena. La chica empezó a investigar por su cuenta, recurriendo a Alaric, quién la invitó a ir a su despacho donde podrían trabajar mejor.

Hola. – saludó al entrar, sentándose en la silla que Alaric le indicó. - ¿Tú no habías quedado con Damon? – preguntó, sorprendida porque la hubiese llamado diciendo que tenía novedades. Damon se había negado a quedar con ella excusándose en que ya tenía toda la tarde ocupada con su amigo, otra cosa más que había resultado no ser verdad.

Desquedó conmigo hace un par de días. – confesó Alaric, sin decirle que en realidad habían quedado para entrenar y que Damon había preferido irse solo, como pensaba hacer en lo que quedaba hasta la próxima competición.

Ah. – musitó Elena, bajando la cabeza para que no se le notara la desilusión. - ¿Qué has descubierto? – preguntó cuando se recuperó.

He conseguido cuadrar la ruta de Guisseppe, basándome en las fechas que me diste. – la de su cumpleaños y a partir de ahí habían tratado de averiguar la fecha de su concepción. – Mira.

Alaric giró la pantalla del ordenador hacia ella, mostrándole un mapa del país atravesado por una línea roja que marcaba los lugares por los que había viajado Guisseppe en un margen de tres años antes de que Elena naciese.

Al parecer Guisseppe pasó unos meses parado en el mismo sitio, es el único que cuadra. – colocó el puntero del ratón sobre el pueblo del que hablaba. – Lo siento, está cerca de aquí. – se disculpó cuando vio a Elena cubrirse la boca con una mano.

Ahí viven mis abuelos. – murmuró la chica. – Mi madre se vino a vivir aquí porque no aprobaban que se hubiera quedado embarazada. Lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder recurrir a ellos si los necesitaba.

Estuvo seis meses aquí. Luego rondó otros dos meses cerca y después se fue a la otra punta del país. – explicó Alaric usando el mapa, preocupándose al ver que la chica se ponía cada vez más pálida.

¿No hay otra posibilidad? – preguntó Elena, con las esperanzas hundidas al encontrarse con que se trataba de una nueva prueba de que eran hermanos y no de lo contrario. Alaric negó apenado y le acarició la mano tratando de reconfortarla.

Elena volvió a acurrucarse el sábado en el sofá frente al televisor. Al menos este pequeño ritual no había cambiado, como el resto de cosas de su vida. Podía seguir disfrutando del don que Raven poseía cuando estaba sobre una moto y fingir que las últimas semanas no habían pasado. La competición de la semana pasada fue extraña y aburrida al no clasificarse Raven para las finales, y esperaba que ésta fuese diferente.

Supo al instante que no lo sería, en cuanto Raven volvió a no dar una primera vuelta saludando al público y empezó a repetir exactamente, paso por paso, el mismo triste recital de la semana anterior. Damon completaba mecánicamente las acrobacias, sintiéndose cerca de su padre como siempre le pasaba al montar en moto, pero esta vez sintió unas náuseas que le desconcentraron totalmente. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirse enfermo por el simple hecho de ir en moto.

El público se calló al unísono cuando vieron al osado Raven saltar por la rampa sin hacer absolutamente nada. Raven volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo el recuerdo de su padre congeló sus músculos y no hizo nada. Derrapó lateralmente con la moto al caer ésta en la arena, bajándose hábilmente antes de que el lateral tocara el suelo. Se marchó de la arena sin que se hubiera cumplido el tiempo, dejando tirada su moto aún ronroneante y a todo el mundo boquiabierto de una forma muy distinta a la habitual.

Atravesó furioso el vestuario general de los pilotos, deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar reírse a algunos de los que habían competido antes. Fue derecho hacia ellos y le tocó el hombro a Mason, quién estaba hablando en ese momento. Mason se giró hacia él aún riendo a carcajadas y recibió un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara.

¡Cobarde! – escupió Mason, medio atragantándose con la sangre. - ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Te va a caer una sanción que lo vas a flipar! – le gritó, molesto porque hubiera dado media vuelta y estuviera marchándose. – Me has atacado sin motivo y todos lo han visto.

Alaric corrió hasta el vestuario de Raven lo más rápido que pudo. Como si no tuviera bastante con que Raven hubiera tirado otra competición, porque sabía que había sido totalmente intencionado, se había pasado un buen rato tratando de apaciguar al representante de Mason.

¡¿De qué coño vas?! – pegó un portazo al entrar, hablando a gritos. Damon estaba sentado en el banco, habiéndose quitado únicamente el casco de Raven. - ¿Sabes qué acabas de perder el liderato, no?

No me importa. – musitó el chico.

Alaric estaba sin palabras, pero reaccionó al escuchar sonar el móvil que Damon tenía en el regazo. Se acercó a tiempo de ver el contenido del mensaje y quién se lo había mandado.

¿Y eso sí te importa? – señaló incrédulo. - ¿Lo único que te importa es tirarte a Lexi?

No grites. – pidió Damon sin negar la acusación, llevándose una mano a la cabeza que le dolía.

Por Dios, ¡¿ahora también bebes?! – desesperado, Alaric se frotó la cara con ambas manos. - ¿Has venido a competir con resaca? ¿Cómo eres capaz de subirte así a una moto? ¿Es qué quieres matarte?

Damon desvió la mirada, poniéndose en pie. ¿Quería matarse? No, ¿pero qué sentido tenía su vida si no podía estar con Elena?

¿Qué te pasa, Damon? ¿Por qué no lo compartes conmigo en vez de tirarte a mi hermana?

No, ¿qué te pasa a ti, Ric? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Acaso te molesta? Si ni siquiera es tu hermana de verdad, solo la hija de la novia de tu padre. – gesticuló Damon, molesto por tanta tontería.

Solo me preocupo por ti, idiota. – le contestó Ric furioso. – Sabes tan bien como yo que Lexi se está aprovechando de tu mala racha. No te va a traer nada bueno, si solo tiene problemas allá donde va.

Solo es sexo Ric, no confundas las cosas. – respondió tranquilamente, empezando a desvestirse para ponerse su ropa de calle.

Tú eres el que está confundiendo las cosas, el que se ha rendido sin agotar todas las posibilidades. – Damon ni se inmutó ante los reclamos de su amigo, continuando con el proceso de cambiarse de ropa. Alaric le obligó a girarse sujetándole por los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos. – No te reconozco, ¿quién eres tú y qué coño has hecho con mi mejor amigo? ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo no me arrepiento de haberte tirado de la moto. Me vuelvo a casa ya, tú haz lo que quieras. – dijo, y se marchó del pequeño vestuario antes de hacer una tontería.

El sábado por la noche Alaric ya estaba en casa, en vez del domingo como acostumbraban cuando las competiciones eran más lejos. Por la mañana quedó con Elena y fue a por ella, llevándola después a casa de Damon.

¿A qué esperamos? – preguntó la chica, sintiéndose idiota por llevar ya un rato en el coche.

A que se vaya. – contestó Alaric, con los ojos fijos en el portal, conociendo la rutina de su amigo y sabiendo que a esas horas solía salir a correr.

La moto de su amigo estaba aparcada cerca, por lo que sabía que estaba en casa. Lo que no sabía era que Damon le había dicho a Elena que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana cuando la chica le propuso quedar, para que le hablase de su padre o vieran juntos a Raven que competía o algo, queriendo pasar solo un poco de tiempo con él. Y una vez más, Damon había vuelto a quitársela de encima con mentiras.

Joder, esto es raro. – dijo Alaric al rato, dándole un golpe al volante y saliendo del coche.

Elena lo siguió preocupada y corrió tras él por las escaleras, tratando de mantener el ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

Espera aquí un momento. – pidió Alaric, sacando su llavero. Tenía las llaves de su amigo mezcladas con las suyas, por lo que entrar no sería un problema. – Damon. – lo llamó con cuidado al entrar. - ¡Damon! – gritó al verle tirado en el sofá, aparentemente inconsciente.

Corrió hacia él y le medio incorporó, tratando de que reaccionase dándole palmaditas en la cara. El chico gruñó pero no abrió los ojos.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Elena asustada, habiendo entrado tras Alaric. - ¿Llamo a alguien?

No, no. Habrá bebido sin comer nada y le habrá sentado mal, como no está acostumbrado. – dijo Alaric, señalando las botellas que había dentro del radio de alcance de Damon, algunas vacías y otras a la mitad. – Hazme un favor Elena, ve a la cocina y deshazte de todo el alcohol que veas. Tranquila, le diré que he sido yo. – añadió sin mirarla, cargando como podía a su amigo sobre su hombro.

Le llevó hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación y allí le obligó a vomitar en el retrete, sosteniéndole hasta que terminó de expulsar todo el alcohol de su cuerpo.

Estás mal de la cabeza, tío. – se quejó Alaric, levantándose para lavarse las manos y echarle agua a Damon en la cara para que terminase de espabilarse.

El chico se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de despejarse y ordenar sus recuerdos.

Me ha llamado mi madre. – le confesó a su amigo, quién se sentó a su lado con gesto comprensivo y le puso una mano en el muslo. – Ya ha vuelto del viaje y quiere que nos veamos. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo me calló que papá le fue infiel? La va a destrozar, como a Elena y a mí. No quiero ser yo el que vaya destrozando a todo el mundo. – dijo agobiado, cerrando los ojos.

¿Por eso te pusiste a beber?

Se me fue un poco la mano, pero no era lo que pretendía. – le aseguró tras asentir.

¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Eso te ayudará a pensar mejor. – le recomendó Alaric, no sabiendo que decirle que pudiera ayudarle.

Damon asintió distraídamente mientras se ponía en pie, quitándose la camiseta.

Eh Ric. – lo llamó, girándose con gesto de circunstancias. – Gracias. – le reconoció. – Por estar aquí.

Alaric le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba para indicar que todo estaba bien.

¿Está bien? – le preguntó Elena, cuando se reunió con ella en la cocina. Las botellas vacías de alcohol forman una línea por la encimera.

Se recuperará, pero está totalmente perdido. – admitió Alaric, apoyándose con cansancio en un mueble. – Tienes que quedarte con él.

¿Yo? Pero sí ni me mira cuando nos cruzamos. – se asombró Elena, por no hablar de que la rehuía.

No podemos dejarle solo. Ya tengo una foto de esa época. – dijo llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, donde la había guardado. – Iré yo solo a preguntar, y tú cuida de él. No sé, ved una película, preparad palomitas o algo que le ayude a no pensar en todo esto. – sugirió sin saber muy bien qué hacer, solo que no podían dejar a Damon. – Inténtalo al menos, creo que esto le ha hecho pensar y estará más receptivo.

Vale… - aceptó Elena, ayudándole a guardar todas las botellas en una bolsa de basura para que las tirase.

Un rato después, cuando Damon salió de la ducha más fresco y relajado, se encontró con Elena esperándole en el salón.

Ric me ha llamado. – se excusó la chica, poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con timidez. No le gustaba mentirle, pero él hacía lo mismo con ella, por lo que no se merecía sus remordimientos. – Me dijo que habías tenido una crisis o algo.

Estoy bien. – respondió Damon de forma automática. – Ya puedes irte.

¿Por qué no hacemos algo? ¿Quieres ver una peli? – propuso, repitiendo las palabras de Alaric.

No, vete. Ric no debería haberte llamado. – insistió el chico.

Pero Damon, ya que estoy aquí…

¡Ese es el problema! No puedes estar aquí, no puedo controlarme cuando estás cerca. – gritó Damon, desesperado porque lo entendiera. – Y ya te he hecho demasiado daño.

Eso no me importa Damon, yo tampoco puedo controlarme porque te quiero. – Damon cerró los ojos al oírla, volviéndolos a abrir solo cuando notó la temblorosa mano de Elena en su mejilla. – Te quiero Damon, y tú me quieres, eso es lo único que me importa. Podemos seguir como estábamos, nadie tendría porqué saberlo, no nos parecemos, no tenemos el mismo apellido… - intentó Elena, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él con la mirada.

Pero yo lo sabría. – replicó Damon con voz glacial, apartándole la mano de un manotazo, sintiendo un poderoso escalofrío ante lo que Elena le proponía. – Además te equivocas, yo no te quiero. – enfatizó, tratando de sonar convincente más para sí mismo que por Elena. – Estaba confundido, todo eso de las cosas en común me hizo pensar tonterías, pero se me pasó en cuanto eché un polvo. Supongo que solo sería el morbo de hacerlo con mi hermana. – esbozó una media sonrisa irónica mientras le quitaba importancia a su relación.

Pero… dijiste que no habías estado con otra… que no habías podido. – titubeó, aturdida por la revelación.

Soy un tío Elena, siempre puedo. Pude en cuanto acepté que éramos hermanos. Y sigo pudiendo. – dijo, dejando a Elena sin palabras.

Sonó el timbre, seguido por unos golpes en la puerta y el nombre de Damon pronunciado por una voz femenina.

En serio Elena, deberías salir y echar un polvo. Funciona, te quedarías como nueva. – dijo antes de abrirle la puerta a Lexi, con la que había quedado y a la que saludó con un entusiasta beso en los labios. – Elena, Lexi. Lexi, Elena. – las presentó al separarse, sin inmutarse por la mano que la rubia había dejado en su cadera. - ¿Ya te quedas contenta? – le preguntó a Elena.

Es ridículo, estás haciendo el idiota. – replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿A quién llamas idiota? – saltó Lexi. – Si tú no sabes conservar a un _hombre_ en tu cama, es tu problema. – enfatizó en tono burlón. – No lo pagues con las que sí sabemos cómo satisfacerlos. – acarició el brazo de Damon de forma muy sugerente.

Incrédula porque Damon permitiera que esa tal Lexi se pavonease ante ella sin decirla que se comportase o algo, también tuvo que ver como no se molestaba en disimular al meter la mano bajo su falda por detrás.

No llevas bragas. – susurró Damon al encontrar solo piel desnuda.

Sorpresa. – Lexi se giró sonriente hacia él, pasando de Elena. – Y tengo más, que aún nos queda tiempo antes de ir al cine.

Pues vamos. – contestó Damon, apartando la mano para cogerla del codo y tirar de ella hacia su habitación. – Como ves, estoy en buenas manos, cierra cuando salgas. – añadió sin girarse, como si acabara de acordarse de que Elena aún estaba allí, viéndolo todo.

Lexi no le dio tiempo ni a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, le desabrochó el cinturón y se arrodilló en el suelo, bajándole pantalones y bóxers para poder tomarlo en su boca.

Elena permaneció paralizada, escuchando el inconfundible sonido de un cinturón y casi enseguida los primeros gemidos de Damon. Reconociéndolos al instante, fue como si cada uno de ellos la acuchillara y salió corriendo desesperanzada, sintiéndose herida de muerte en su corazón.

Un rato después, Damon dejaba su casa sexualmente satisfecho tras haber tomado a Lexi en el suelo, sin molestarse en usar la cama que tenía a dos pasos de distancia. Miró con desprecio los dedos que la chica trataba de entrelazar con los suyos y retiró la mano molesto.

No te confundas Lexi, no tengo novia ni la tendré nunca. – dijo, dolido al recordar que Elena era la única chica a la que había llegado a ver de esa forma. La chica a la que posiblemente nunca volvería a ver en la vida por lo que acababa de hacer. Era lo que buscaba al hacerlo, que Elena lo sacase definitivamente de su vida y saliese adelante, pero eso no hacía que doliese menos. - ¿Quieres hacer esto? Me parece muy bien, pero será a mi manera. Nosotros solo follamos. – sentenció con frialdad, sabiendo que había sellado su destino al acostarse con Lexi la primera vez. Si antes tenía difícil escapar de sus garras, ahora era prácticamente imposible. – Ah, y no te pienses que voy a ser exclusivo. – añadió, mirando de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Mientras sigas teniéndome satisfecha. – Lexi se encogió de hombros, encantada con el lado salvaje de Damon que tanto la hacía disfrutar. – Me da igual a quién más te tires. – "de momento" pensó la chica, sin decirlo en voz alta.

Más destrozada de lo que Elena hubiera estado nunca, buscó consuelo en Stefan, saliendo a cenar con él y quedándose a dormir en su casa después. Pero a aquellos besos les faltaba algo, no tenían ese sabor a aventura que volvía loca a Elena. A las caricias les faltaba el ardor que la inflamaban. El contacto se sentía frío y la chica apenas notó el momento en que Stefan se introdujo en ella con mucho cuidado.

Tumbada en la cama con el chico moviéndose encima suyo, solo era capaz de pensar en que mañana volvía a ser lunes y todas las cosas que tenía por hacer. Tenía que organizar el examen de recuperación a los alumnos que habían suspendido, recoger su habitación, quizá su madre quisiera que la ayudase con las compras… Escuchó un gruñido de Stefan y supo que había alcanzado su clímax, por lo que se apresuró a fingir el orgasmo para que no se sintiera mal.

El chico, que no sospechaba nada, le dio un suave beso en los labios, muy sonriente, y se levantó para tirar el condón. Elena esperó hasta que el ritmo de su respiración fue uniforme y aún así se aseguró de que estuviera plácidamente dormido antes de levantarse e ir al baño. Estaba tensa e incómoda por la tensión que no había podido liberar, y fue un nombre y un rostro los que acudieron en su auxilio mientras lo hacía. Un único cuerpo el que vio con todo detalle a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Se sentó en el suelo cuando hubo terminado y siguió pensando en Damon. Ese chico que había entrado en su vida con la fuerza de un huracán, poniendo su mundo patas arriba y luego salido de él como si tal cosa, y lo odió por ello. Lo odió por haber confiado en él, lo odió por haberse dejado arrastrar por su encanto, lo odió por todas las cosas que tenían en común y que ya nunca podría ver igual, lo odió por ser capaz de mentirla, lo odió por ser la tonta que se había enamorado de él. Pero sobre todo lo odió porque él hubiera sido capaz de salir adelante sin pestañear y ella aún siguiera atada a ese amor que la envenenaba, incapaz de seguir con su vida.

Un par de días después encontró un sobre a su nombre en la mesita de la entrada. Se trataba del resultado de las pruebas de ADN que había pedido en lo que le parecía un siglo atrás, cuando aún le importaba. Arrugando el sobre en la mano, buscó la caja que contenía el casco de su padre, aquel que había desencadenado todos sus problemas, y lo guardó allí. Después subió la caja al ático y la abandonó allí, borrándolo de su mente nada más salir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Un tiempo más tarde, Elena estaba en la cafetería con Katherine, ambas estaban esperando a que llegase su otra amiga para almorzar juntas.

¿Qué tal estás? - le preguntó al verla en su estado ausente que últimamente era tan normal en ella.

Mejor - mintió con un suspiro.

Qué mal mientes - sonrió Katherine que la conocía casi tan bien como a sí misma.

Caroline se acercó a la mesa sonriente del brazo de Stefan.

Chicas, mirad a quién me he encontrado - dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Hola - saludó el joven sonriente - Hola cariño - dijo acercándose a posar un casto beso en los labios de Elena.

Hola - dijo Elena con una fingida sonrisa, tanto que parecía un anuncio de dentífrico, daba un poco de grima verla. Stefan la correspondió con una sonrisa sincera, ajeno a lo que la joven sentía por dentro.

Tengo que irme a trabajar, ¿cenamos luego? - le preguntó.

Claro - sonrió Elena de nuevo.

Te recojo al salir - dijo acercándose a darle un nuevo beso en los labios - Pasadlo bien - les sonrió a las otras chicas antes de marcharse de la cafetería.

Wow… eso ha sido… - comenzó Katherine.

¡Perfecto! ¿A que sí? - dijo Caroline emocionada cortándola mientras daba palmaditas y saltitos como una niña de cuatro años.

¿Tú eras rubia natural? - la cortó Katherine mirándola enfadada y Caroline bufó como una cría en respuesta.

Kath… - la riñó Elena.

En serio, El, ¿qué cojones ha sido eso? Me ha entrado sueño nada más de veros… - dijo haciendo como que bostezaba.

Stefan es un gran chico, es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Elena después de ese capullo, si me hubiera hecho caso antes… - dijo Caroline.

¿Si tanto te gusta porqué no sales tú con él, ah? - le preguntó Katherine enfadada.

Porque yo me preocupo por Elena, y busco lo mejor para ella, y Stefan lo es - siguió Caroline.

En serio, me cansas con tanto Stefan por aquí Stefan por acá, ¿no has pensado que Elena no necesita a otro tío sino un respiro? No todo en la vida son tíos, Car - le dijo Katherine.

¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí? Gracias - dijo Elena interviniendo finalmente.

Lo siento, cariño - se disculpó Katherine.

Anda, vamos a pedir - suspiró Elena cogiendo la carta y empezando a buscar.

Un rato más tarde, Katherine conducía mirando de vez en cuando a Elena por el rabillo del ojo, la chica miraba perdida por la ventana.

¿Te ha llamado o algo? - le preguntó.

¿Quién? - preguntó por respuesta Elena - ¿El capullo de _mi hermano_? Que lo intente…

Lo siento mucho, cariño, siento que las cosas con Damon hayan acabado así de mal… pero ¿de verdad es necesario que estés con Stefan? - le preguntó - Porque no veo que eso te haga feliz…

Stefan cumple su cometido, Katherine…

¿Que es? - preguntó la amiga tratando de entender.

Distraerme… a veces - reconoció Elena diciendo esas dos últimas palabras más bajito, puesto que debía de admitirse a sí misma que las cosas no funcionaban para nada junto a él.

No estás siendo justa con el pobre chaval - le regañó su amiga.

Ya lo sé, Kath, pero quizá si le doy algo de tiempo… pues puede… no sé… que surja algo…

Cariño, las cosas no hay que forzarlas, si es el tuyo es el tuyo, si no ha surgido ya dudo que surja…

Kath, el mío estoy segura de que ya pasó, así que no creo que surja con Stefan ni con ningún otro. Al menos Stefan es buen chico - dijo volviendo a girarse a observar por la ventana.

Sabes que acaba mañana, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Katherine al rato.

Lo sé - dijo Elena sin girarse a mirarla.

¿Y no crees que… no sé… deberíais hablar o algo? Digo… antes de que se vaya… tratar de arreglar las cosas al mínimo… El, al fin y al cabo… pues es… tu hermano - le dijo.

Ya lo haré Kath… pero no ahora… no cuando me duele tanto.

Por la noche, Elena y Stefan estaban recogiendo los platos de la cena, la chica dio un suspiro.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás.

Sólo estoy cansada - respondió Elena, y era verdad, estaba no sólo herida y dolida, estaba agotada física y anímicamente.

Déjame ayudarte - sonrió Stefan dándole un dulce beso en el hombro, y le apartó los cabellos para darle un suave masaje. Elena se empezó a sentir mucho mejor, pero a la vez se sintió mal, no era justa con Stefan, y el chico era todo dulzura y atenciones con ella.

¿Mejor? - preguntó abrazándola de nuevo.

Elena se recostó sobre el pecho de Stefan echando hacia atrás su cuerpo sobre él y dio un gemidito de asentimiento, el masaje la había ayudado a relajar la tensión acumulada en su cuello y hombros.

Se giró hacia él sonriente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, comenzando a besarle en los labios dulcemente, tratando de devolverle el favor, de pagarle con cariño cómo se portaba con ella, es cierto que no sentía pasión, pero sí que sentía la calidez de Stefan, su dulzura la reconfortaba en cierta forma, y se sentía bien con él, aunque no se sintiera plena o completa como se había sentido con Damon.

El chico poco a poco comenzó a intensificar el beso, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de Elena y acariciándole los cabellos.

Vamos - le susurró separándose y tomándola de la mano.

Elena se dejó llevar por él hasta el dormitorio y durante todo el rato en que Stefan se desnudaba y la desnudaba dulcemente para hacerle el amor sobre la cama deshecha, no pudo dejar de pensar en que Damon la habría tomado directamente sobre la encimera de la cocina y de seguro no habría tenido que volver a fingir un orgasmo.

Cuando Stefan se abrazó a ella una vez hubo acabado, cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar, esta era su vida ahora, tenía que dejar a Damon ir, Damon no se merecía ni una sola lágrima de las que derramara por él, Damon no se merecía nada, y ella se merecía intentar ser feliz.

Al día siguiente, Elena estuvo todo el día intentando pensar en que aquella sería la última vez en que vería a Damon en mucho tiempo, habiendo acabado su periodo de cursos a los que había sido condenado, nada lo unía ya a él, y su relación no estaba en un punto en el que ninguno de los dos fuera a llamar al otro para tomar un café y charlar. Además, ella no quería verlo, ya no.

Katherine estaba recogiendo las cosas que sus chicos habían usado para pintar en clase y Elena la estaba ayudando cuando Damon entró en el aula. Se veía que el chico estaba incómodo con la situación, sólo había intercambiado monosílabos con Katherine en el último tiempo, y había evitado a toda costa incluso el cruzarse con Elena para no tener ni que saludarla.

Eh - dijo llevándose la mano al cabello mientras se acercaba mirando al suelo - yo me voy ya, Katherine… necesito… los papeles firmados, ya sabes… para llevarlos a Comisaría, para justificar mi asistencia - dijo.

Oh, claro, los tengo en mi despacho, me queda por firmarte algunos días, voy por ellos - dijo Katherine y salió de la clase dejando a los dos chicos solos, ignorando la mirada implorante de Elena.

Elena siguió recogiendo las pinturas y pinceles en los cubos, organizándolas por colores.

¿Te ayudo? - le preguntó Damon acercándose un poco, la chica no le contestó ni se giró hacia él, sino que empezó a echar los tarros dentro de las cajas con más fuerza. Damon se apartó de ella triste pero asumiendo que se merecía que ella no le hablara.

Mierda - exclamó Elena un momento después, uno de los tarros no estaba bien cerrado y al echarlo con fuerza dentro de la caja le salpicó pintura, manchándole la ropa y cara.

Se puso a buscar por la clase algo con qué limpiarse, de espaldas a Damon, el chico vio sobre la mesa un paquete de toallitas de bebé y tomó un par acercándose a Elena para tendérselas. La chica las tomó de su mano con un gruñido y no le dio las gracias, se cogió la blusa y empezó a frotar para limpiársela. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Damon acercaba una mano con una toallita a su cara y la apartó de un manotazo.

¡No me toques! - le dijo mirándolo furiosa - No después de haber metido tus manos en…. agh - se enfadó consigo misma por decir aquello, no iba a discutir con Damon, no merecía la pena.

Lo siento - dijo el chico agachando la vista y tendiéndole la toallita.

Tú no sientes una mierda - dijo Elena ignorando su mano y volviendo a limpiarse la blusa, ahora frotando mucho más enfadada.

Me odias… - dijo Damon - Y está bien, Elena… eso está bien, es lo mejor - dijo él asintiendo, más a sí mismo que a ella.

Ahg - soltó Elena frustrada, y salió corriendo de allí, pues quería decirle que no, que no lo odiaba en absoluto, y eso es lo que la ponía tan furiosa. Lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga cuando se la encontró en la puerta de la clase, ya hablaría después con ella por haberla dejado tanto tiempo con Damon a solas, porque su despacho no es que estuviera en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Katherine se acercó a la mesa junto a la que se encontraba Damon.

Ya los tengo aquí, todos firmados - le dijo tendiéndoselos dentro de una carpeta.

Gracias, Kath - dijo Damon tomando la carpeta de sus manos - Por todo - y Katherine comprendió por su triste expresión al marcharse, que no había arreglado las cosas ni en lo mínimo, como le había comentado ella a Elena.

Damon estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitación del hotel, tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza el mando de la televisión en la otra e iba cambiado de canales en la televisión. Se detuvo al llegar a la ESPN al ver que estaban dando un especial sobre él, sobre cómo Raven había bajado terriblemente su nivel y estaba tirando por la borda el campeonato, del que era líder en solitario hacía tan solo unas semanas. Barajaban numerosas teorías, pero ninguna se acercaba, ninguna ni tan si quiera se aproximaba a la verdad. **Raven, él, había sido un cobarde.**

Y en aquel momento le llegó la verdad, porque eso es lo que estaba siendo, estaba siendo un cobarde, se estaba comportando como un cobarde y un egoísta, había apartado a Elena de él en vez de luchar junto a ella por lo que tenían, en vez de quedarse a su lado, él solito se había encargado de destrozar todo lo que amaba, a Elena, y ahora también a Raven.

¡Para! - le dijo a Lexi bruscamente, quien estaba entre sus piernas, recorriéndole con su lengua, la chica levantó un poco la vista con él aún en su boca.

Te he dicho que pares - la apartó Damon echándola hacia un lado en la cama. Se sintió sucio, se sintió una basura de la peor calaña, se fue directo a la ducha y puso el agua lo más caliente que era humanamente soportable.

Al poco tiempo, y mientras que el vapor impregnaba toda la habitación, Damon oyó la puerta corredera de la ducha y vio que Lexi se acercaba hacia él.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó extrañada por su comportamiento. Damon estaba bajo el grifo con las manos apoyadas contra la pared y la piel empezando a enrojecerse.

Que soy gilipollas, eso me pasa - murmuró para sí mismo en voz alta, riéndose un poco después a carcajadas.

Lexi se acercó y le puso una mano sobre uno de los brazos que tenía extendidos, Damon la apartó.

Esto se ha acabado - dijo sin levantar la cabeza ni mirarla.

¿Cómo? Tú no dices cuando se ha acabado - dijo Lexi molesta.

Sí, y lo digo ahora, se ha acabado - dijo Damon furioso girándose hacia ella.

¿Quieres que vaya a la prensa a contar quién eres? Seguro que ahora estarán encantados, siendo que tanto se habla de ti… - sonrió Lexi usando la baza que tenia contra él.

Hazlo - dijo Damon con una sonrisa de lado - y le diré a Ric quién ha sido…

No tienes pruebas - dijo la chica asustada viendo que Damon finalmente le había visto el farol.

No las necesito - le sonrió Damon y se apartó de ella para salir de la ducha.

¡Esto no acaba aquí! - le gritó Lexi a sus espaldas, pero él no se molestó en escucharla, no se molestó ni en vestirse del todo para salir de la habitación del hotel.

Elena acudió a abrir la puerta de su casa sin saber quién podría ser a esas horas, su madre estaba en casa de unas amigas en una fiesta de cumpleaños y llegaría bien entrada la madrugada.

Damon - dijo ahogando un suspiro al verle parado delante de su puerta.

Tenemos que hablar - dijo Damon entrando sin esperar ser invitado, todo era igual con él, Damon creía que podía ir por el mundo arrasando con todo, pero Elena ya estaba harta de aquello.

Vete de aquí, Damon, no estoy sola - le dijo Elena entre dientes señalando hacia el salón, cuando tras unos minutos tras la sorpresa por fin había recuperado su voz.

¿Quien es, cariño? - preguntó Stefan saliendo al poco después y quedándose asomado a la puerta, apoyado en el marco.

Es Damon, ha venido a traerme unos papeles del instituto, pero ya se iba - dijo Elena sonriendo a Stefan y girándose para mirar a Damon duramente.

Ah, soy Stefan - dijo el chico sonriente acercándose a tenderle la mano a Damon para estrechársela - Me alegra conocer a otro compañero de Elena.

Elena se interpuso tomando la mano de Stefan entre las suyas y rodeando su cintura con ella.

Damon no es un compañero, cariño - le corrigió con una sonrisa - tan sólo ha tenido que venir a dar unos cursos porque le condenaron a ello.

Oh - dijo Stefan cambiando su sonrisa y fijando su vista en Damon, quien se había clavado en la mano del Stefan sobre la cintura de Elena.

Damon levantó la vista y los recorrió a ambos con la mirada, Elena llevaba puesta solamente una camiseta, que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Stefan y ella estaban descalzos, y el chico llevaba los vaqueros desabrochados y la camiseta a medio poner, se dio cuenta exactamente qué era lo que había interrumpido al llamar a la puerta de Elena.

Eh… sí… me iba ya… buenas noches - dijo y se fue hacia la puerta.

Elena cerró la puerta tras de él y se acercó a Stefan rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

¿Por dónde íbamos? - le preguntó traviesa.

Tengo que irme… Elena - le reprochó él cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Quédate un rato más, quédate esta noche - le pidió esperando que no viera la súplica en su voz, no quería quedarse sola, y mucho menos quedarse sola tras haber visto a Damon, a quien pensaba que ya nunca más iba a ver después de aquella tarde, ¿qué hacía en su casa si se podía saber? ¿Qué tenía que hablar con ella?

Elena, no conozco a tu madre… no está bien, y mañana sabes que tengo una reunión muy temprano - dijo Stefan. Stefan, siempre tan responsable, siempre tan correcto.

El chico le dio un par de besos en los labios para intentar aliviar la cara de pena que ella le había puesto, y cuando lo consiguió y ella le sonrió, se fue al salón para recoger el resto de sus ropas y vestirse para marcharse a su casa.

Elena terminó de recoger los platos y los vasos que habían usado aquella noche, y se fue derecha a la cama tras poner el lavavajillas.

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con Damon sentado en su cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, ahogó un grito al verlo allí, era lo último que se habría imaginado, el chico levantó la cabeza cuando la oyó.

Lo siento, no quería asustarte - le dijo levantándose.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Elena apartándose un poco de él.

Estaba ahí… iba a irme… y lo vi marcharse… y necesito hablar contigo - dijo Damon acercándose un paso hacia ella.

Ah, ahora ¿_necesitas_ hablar conmigo? Oh, líbreme dios de no darte lo que necesitas - dijo Elena molesta, escupiendo las palabras más que diciéndolas.

Elena… - susurró Damon acercándose a ella.

¡Te he dicho que no me toques! Vete de mi casa, Damon, no tenemos NADA que hablar, no quiero saber NADA de ti, no quiero volver a verte NUNCA, no quiero tenerte en mi vida NUNCA, nunca he tenido un hermano, sobreviviré sin él, no te preocupes - le dijo apartándose hasta que estuvo casi pegada contra la pared.

Elena, por favor… yo sé que me odias… pero, ¿tanto daño te he hecho? ¿Tan imposible es que me perdones? Yo te quiero, Elena - dijo.

¿Me quieres? ¿Y ahora tengo que creerte? - le dijo ella.

Lo sé, sé que he sido un cobarde, un cerdo, un egoísta… sé que todo lo que diga es poco, pero te quiero, Elena… y no puedo vivir sin ti, vivir sin ti me está MATANDO - gritó acercándose a ella.

Yo estoy con Stefan - dijo Elena y notó que su voz le sonó algo más temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba empezando a verse afectada por la cercanía de Damon.

Damon se acercó un poco más a ella, y Elena cerró los ojos cuando elevó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla.

¿Te hace sentir él así? - preguntó Damon con voz suave, una voz que le llegó al mismo centro de su ser, encendiendo su cuerpo, no, desde luego que Stefan no la hacía sentir así.

Te echo tanto de menos - susurró acercándose más a ella - Echo de menos todo de ti, te necesito, Elena, necesito tus besos, necesito tu perdón, por favor… dime que no es tarde, dime que puedo arreglarlo, pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré, no me importa que no esté bien, no me importa que seamos hermanos…

Elena le dio un empujón apartándola de ella.

Lárgate, Damon - le dijo habiendo recobrado su compostura.

Pero, Elena… ¿no me has oído? Yo te quiero, y quiero que estemos juntos, ya no me importa que seamos hermanos o lo que seamos, solo sé que no puedo vivir sin ti…

No has entendido nada, ¿verdad? A mi nunca me ha importado que fuésemos hermanos o que no lo fuésemos, pero no ha sido eso lo que nos ha separado Damon. Has sido TÚ. Has sido tú el que no ha luchado por nosotros, el que me ha apartado hiriéndome, has sido tú el que me ha mentido… Si hubieras… si tú….

Elena le volvió a dar un empujón cuando él intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo al ver que la chica comenzaba a llorar envuelta en lágrimas. Salió de la habitación y se fue derecha al ático, a buscar en la caja donde tenía el casco de su padre.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y cogió a un desconcertado Damon del brazo, arrastrándolo con ella todo el camino de vuelta hacia la puerta de su casa, una vez allí abrió la puerta y lo empujó fuera.

Tú decidiste lo mejor para nosotros, Damon, tú decidiste destruir esto, tú decidiste apartarme y destrozarme, tú dijiste que rehiciera mi vida, pues bien, lo he hecho, y adivina qué: TÚ NO ESTÁS EN ELLA - le gritó dándole un golpe en el pecho con el sobre cerrando la puerta con él fuera y un ruidoso portazo.

Damon se quedó mirando varios minutos a la puerta con la boca abierta y el sobre entre las manos.

Finalmente se dirigió hacia su moto mirando el sobre distraído, tenía que pensar en algo para poder volver a recuperar a Elena, ¿quizá hablar con Ric? Mierda, con Ric también la había cagado pero bien, la había cagado con todo el mundo.

El logotipo de una clínica de análisis y que la carta estuviera a nombre de Elena y sin abrir le llamó la atención. ¿Análisis? ¿De qué? ¿Qué le quería decir Elena con aquello?

Abrió el sobre y vio por la carta de presentación que se trataba de los resultados de unas pruebas de ADN, pero los resultados venían en una casilla negra, que con la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver.

Maldita sea - murmuró tratando de poder ver por entre el cartel a través de alguna farola, pero no era suficiente la luz.

Encendió la moto y puso el papel frente al faro para poder leerlo, el resultado le hizo caerse al suelo de culo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El lunes, Miranda estaba terminando de comer cuando llamaron insistentemente a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Damon mirando al suelo.

Hola. – le saludó dubitativa.

El chico alzó la cabeza ante el sonido de su voz, dándole una perfecta perspectiva de su cabello exageradamente revuelto, barba de varios días, unas marcadas ojeras y su mirada vacía.

Elena está en clase, no volverá hasta la tarde. – siguió diciendo, incómoda al encontrarse ante el otro hijo de su antiguo amante. – Lo siento. – se disculpó empezando a cerrarle la puerta.

No, no. – la paró Damon, interponiendo su cuerpo. – En realidad quería hablar contigo. No te molestaré, solo será un segundo. Por favor. – suplicó, tan desesperado que Miranda se apiadó de él.

Dime. – dijo, abriendo lo que había cerrado de la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

Gracias. – susurró Damon, buscando en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una foto antigua en la que salían John y su padre con sus motos. No había querido llevarle una en la que salieran su madre o él para no remover las heridas, y aquella era en la que mejor se distinguía el rostro de Guisseppe. Con manos temblorosas, se la tendió a Miranda. - ¿Estás segura de que este es el padre de Elena?

Miranda observó la fotografía sin tomarla de sus manos, sintiéndose afectada al reconocerle.

Sí Damon, es Guisseppe. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Casi había cerrado la puerta del todo cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico se había dejado caer al suelo, escondiendo la cabeza contra sus piernas semiflexionadas.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Damon no contestó, estremeciéndose al ahogar un sollozo. Miranda sintió pena por él al verle tan hundido y se acercó a ponerle la mano en el hombro.

Mentir no va a hacerte sentir mejor. ¿Quieres pasar y hablamos mejor? – no le dio opción, le tiró suavemente del codo para levantarlo.

Damon se dejó llevar, recogiendo el casco de la moto que había dejado en el suelo para no perturbar a Miranda. Al sentarse en el sofá, abrazó ese casco en su regazo como hacía de pequeño.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Miranda cuando lo vio un poco más calmado, en un innegable tono maternal.

Me pasa que ya no sé ni quién soy. – confesó el chico, bajando la mirada hasta su casco. – No sé quién es mi padre… el que creía que lo era le fue infiel a mi madre… mi madre a él… y yo… la he jodido con todo lo que me importa… - sin poder evitarlo, Damon empezó a sollozar sin control, al ver que los temores que llevaban atormentándole desde que vio el resultado de las pruebas de ADN se habían hecho realidad.

Había intentado desentrañar el misterio por su cuenta, buscando entre todos las cosas que guardaba de Guisseppe la forma de saber quién, si Elena o él, era su hijo, porque como las pruebas habían revelado, alguno de los dos no lo era.

Miranda trató de dar consuelo a ese joven que cargaba con demasiado sobre sus hombros, lo sostuvo mientras lloraba y le ofreció un té cuando terminó de desahogarse. Damon lo rechazó, prefiriendo un vaso de agua que empezó a beberse a pequeños sorbos.

Lo siento. – dijo avergonzado, con la vista clavada en el agua.

No pasa nada. – le quitó importancia Miranda. - ¿Estás mejor?

Sí... – musitó Damon, sin sentirlo realmente. – Yo… mejor me voy. Gracias, Miranda. – le sonrió tristemente, devolviéndole el vaso ya vacío.

Espera Damon. – le pidió la mujer, acercándose al chico que ya estaba de pie y con el casco en la mano. – Oye, no te tortures por todo lo del pasado, nada de eso es culpa tuya. Sí sabes quién eres, lo sabes, no dejes que nada ni nadie te quite eso. – le aconsejó, poniéndole cálidamente la mano en el brazo.

Damon se avergonzó más ante ese contacto, porque eso era precisamente lo que le había pasado. Había dejado que el pasado de su padre le afectase tanto que había perdido el norte, comportándose demasiado tiempo de forma muy distinta a su carácter, convirtiéndose en una máquina a la que no afectaban las emociones para seguir adelante. Ojala hubiera sabido verlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Gracias. – le agradeció sinceramente a Miranda, sin decirle que el consejo llegaba tarde.

Ella le sonrió y le acompañó a la puerta, deteniéndole antes de que se fuera.

¿Me dejas ver la foto otra vez? – le preguntó con timidez.

Claro. – asintió Damon, volviendo a buscar la foto en su bolsillo.

Todo esto me ha revuelto todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una foto suya. – le explicó Miranda.

¿Quieres quedártela? – ofreció el chico, al ver la forma en que la miraba. – Yo ya no la quiero para nada.

Gracias.

Embelesada por la fotografía, Miranda rozó los dedos del chico al cogerla, llamándole la atención. Damon miró como de reojo, despidiéndose mentalmente de la imagen de su ídolo antes de dejarlo ir totalmente cuando notó dónde estaba mirando ella, acariciando con el pulgar la imagen del hombre sentado a la derecha de la moto.

Aturdido, la vista del chico pasó varias veces de la foto a la mujer y de la mujer a la foto, hasta que totalmente desencajado e incapaz de hablar, señaló con el índice al hombre que Miranda miraba.

¿De cuándo es esto? – Miranda alzó la vista y se preocupó al ver la expresión del chico.

No es mi padre. – dijo Damon, soltando con dificultad el aire que estaba reteniendo. – No es mi padre. – repitió incrédulo.

Eso es lo que has dicho antes, ¿no? – le preguntó Miranda sin entender de que hablaba.

¡Que no es mi padre! – repitió Damon con más intensidad, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello. – No lo es, no lo es. – insistió casi histérico.

Damon… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó ya asustada, pensando que tanta tensión le había provocado una crisis o algo a Damon.

Ese no es Guisseppe, Miranda. – explicó al fin, señalando al hombre de la derecha sin tocar la foto.

Pero… él me dijo… Su nombre era Guisseppe… - titubeó Miranda, segura de lo que decía pero a la vez confundida por la actitud del chico.

No, Guisseppe es este. – dijo Damon con seguridad, refiriéndose al hombre de la izquierda. – Joder, estoy seguro, conozco a mi padre. – soltó.

¿Y entonces quién es? – preguntó la mujer, palideciendo rápidamente.

Damon se apresuró a sostenerla antes de contestar.

Es John, su mecánico, eran inseparables, siempre iban juntos. – como Alaric y él. – Es amigo de la familia… ¡es un hijo de puta! – gritó Damon, al recordar que había sido precisamente él quién le había confirmado la falsa infidelidad de su padre. - ¡Será cerdo el muy cabrón! – siguió gritando enrabietado, volviéndose hacia Miranda quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber que decir. - ¡Me mintió a la cara! ¡Fue él quien me dijo que mi padre había tenido una aventura contigo! Esto no va a quedar así. – sentenció, girándose sobre sus talones y echando a correr.

Miranda le siguió cuando se recobró de la sorpresa a los varios minutos, encontrándole en la calle tratando de arrancar la moto, tan lleno de rabia que era incapaz de concentrarse lo mínimo imprescindible para hacer algo tan sencillo para él, tan mecanizado por su cuerpo que era tan natural como respirar.

¡Eh, deja ese cachorro y sube! – le gritó entrando en su coche.

Encendió el motor y condujo despacio hasta alinearse donde él estaba, insistiendo con la moto. Miranda le abrió la puerta desde dentro, una invitación más a que subiera.

No eres el único al que ha engañado. – le dijo Miranda, seria. – Pero sí el único que sabe encontrarlo, ¿o me equivoco?

No. – gruñó Damon, asegurando la moto con rapidez y entrando al coche, tirando el casco en el asiento trasero. – Tiene un bar en un pueblo cercano.

Entre las indicaciones para llegar allí, Damon intercaló fragmentos de cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que Elena y él eran hermanos, como había sido John quién le había confirmado eso, dejando de defender a su padre en cuanto oyó el nombre de Miranda. A su vez, ella le puso al tanto de su historia con John, el falso Guisseppe.

Al llegar allí, Damon abrió su puerta con el coche aún en marcha y saltó tras haberse quitado el cinturón, echando a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Al ser día de diario y justo después de comer, algunos de los motoristas habituales estaban en el bar.

¡FUERA! – gritó rabioso, dejando que la puerta golpeara la pared cuando la abrió de un golpe.

Ellos rieron y siguieron con sus bebidas, pero cuando Damon lo repitió con más fuerza aún que antes, le observaron bien y decidieron hacerle caso a ese joven que llevaba escrito problemas con luces de neón en la mirada.

John salió del cuarto que hacía las veces de almacén al escuchar el escándalo, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

Damon, hijo, ¿qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió al verle plantado al lado de la puerta. - ¿Por qué se van? – preguntó confuso.

¡No me llames hijo! – gritó Damon, abalanzándose sobre él.

La sorpresa impidió que John reaccionase con la suficiente rapidez y no pudo quitarse de encima a un rabioso Damon, que intercalaba puñetazos con palabras a gritos.

¡Me mentiste, cerdo! – dijo, y le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

Por Dios Damon, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – protestó John como pudo, tratando de quitárselo de encima o de parar los golpes. Como lo primero le resultó imposible al no tener Damon ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo y estar en plena forma por el entrenamiento de Raven, se dedicó a lo segundo con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Usurpaste la identidad de mi padre! – le gritó Damon como respuesta, alcanzándole en el pómulo. – No fue él quien estuvo con Miranda, ¡fuiste tú fingiendo ser él!

Oh… - murmuró John al verse descubierto.

¿Solo dices eso, cabrón? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Él confiaba en ti! ¡Creía que eras su amigo! Si lo hubiera sabido… - paró para darle más golpes, sin importarle donde acertaba, solo buscando hacer daño. - ¡Y me mentiste a mí! Me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que había engañado a mi madre, ¡que nos había engañado! – John se revolvió bajo él, reconociendo la furia del chico como lo que era, pura rabia asesina. - ¡Todo te dio igual! Me hiciste creer que mi novia era en realidad mi hermana, ¡he pasado un infierno por ello! – su puño impactó directamente contra la bandeja que había caído al suelo cuando se lanzó a por John y que éste había conseguido alcanzar.

Oh vamos, Damon. ¿Todo esto es por una tía? Pero si las tienes a patadas, ¿qué más te da una que otra? – volvió a defenderse con la bandeja hasta que vio su oportunidad y se incorporó, dándole un cabezazo y empujándole después.

¿Una tía? – replicó Damon dolido, incorporándose para volver a atacar. – No tienes ni puta idea.

John también se incorporó, mirándole con frialdad en posición defensiva.

Claro, como no… El perfecto hijo del perfecto padre… - dijo con desprecio hacia Guisseppe, escupiendo sangre al suelo. - ¿No tengo ni idea de lo que se siente al poder tener a la tía que quieres solo haciendo así? – chasqueó los dedos en el aire. - ¿O de lo que es llevarse toda la gloria cuando el trabajo duro es de otros? ¿O de ser siempre don perfecto? El que nunca se equivoca, el que nunca hace nada mal, el que tiene todo lo que desea… ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? – fulminó con la mirada a Damon, que le escuchaba sin poder comprender como había estado tan ciego, como había podido no ver al monstruo que tenía delante. – Porque te aseguro que sé muy bien cómo es no tener nada de eso. Tú que vas a saber, si solo te preocupa una tía.

¡No hables de ella! – gritó Miranda, interviniendo en la pelea tras haberlo escuchado todo.

Al verla con una botella en la mano, de las que habían quedado abandonadas en las mesas, Damon se alejó de John echándose al suelo y rodando sobre sí mismo. El otro, demasiado sorprendido por la presencia de la mujer, apenas alcanzó a alzar los brazos y cubrirse cuando le lanzó la botella. El cristal le cortó la piel expuesta por la camisa que llevaba remangada, y el alcohol le hizo gritar de dolor cuando tocó las heridas recién abiertas.

¡Zorra! – le gritó a Miranda cuando ésta siguió lanzándole todo lo que pillaba.

No te atrevas ni a mirarla. – le amenazó Damon, interponiéndose cuando avanzó hacia ella.

Quítate del medio chico, esto no va contigo. – dijo apretando los puños.

Apártame tú. – gruñó Damon, lanzando el primer golpe y manteniéndole a distancia, peleando cuando era necesario, interponiéndose siempre entre él y Miranda.

La mujer, sabiendo que era lo que más le importaba a John, pasó al otro lado de la barra y empezó a tirar todas y cada una de las botellas, enseñándolas a John para que viera lo que perdía. Damon también se dio cuenta de esto y se lanzó a por John con más fiereza aún que antes, dejándolo semiinconsciente al poco. Entonces se unió a la labor destructora de Miranda, no quedándose satisfechos hasta que arrasaron con todo lo que pudieron: bebidas, mobiliario y decoración.

No vuelvas a acercarte a mi madre, cabrón. – dijo, cogiendo a John por la camisa cuando acabaron. – Ni a mí, ni a Miranda, ni a ella, están mucho mejor sin ti. ¿Me entiendes? – le sacudió.

No puedes impedírmelo. – le retó John, sin apenas voz.

¿Qué no? – sonrió Damon con frialdad, los ojos brillándole por la furia. – En cuanto se lo cuente a mi madre no querrá saber nada más de ti. Y como me entere de que nos rondas, a cualquiera de nosotros… - hizo una pausa que le diera más efecto. – La próxima vez nada me hará parar. – le empujó con fuerza al soltarlo, haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Se acercó a Miranda y dejó que se sostuviera de su brazo mientras salían, en dirección al coche que la mujer había aparcado donde pudo. Condujo rápidamente para alejarse de allí pero se detuvo en el arcén, a una distancia segura. Temblando por lo que acababa de pasar, se apoyó contra el volante, mientras Damon cerraba los ojos, deseando tener la moto para poder descargar toda la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo.

Dios, Damon, tus manos. – se incorporó alarmada al notarlo, cogiéndole la mano izquierda. Tenía los nudillos medio hinchados y despellejados, pero aún con eso la tenía en mucho mejor estado que su mano derecha, con la que había golpeado la bandeja. - ¿No te duelen?

Ahora sí, no lo había notado. – contestó Damon, con voz dolorida por el contacto. Al mirarse en el retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que también tenía un corte en la ceja que le sangraba.

Miranda vio su expresión preocupada cuando el dolor le impidió cerrar los puños y arrancó el motor.

Vamos, te curaré eso. – sentenció, poniendo rumbo hacia su casa.

Elena se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa cuando entró en casa tras el trabajo y encontró a Damon, ¡a Damon!, sentado tranquilamente en su salón con Miranda. El chico estaba de espaldas, pero Miranda no, y se retiró hasta su despacho en cuanto vio a su hija, queriendo darles intimidad.

Hola. – saludó tímido, dejando la bolsa de hielo que tenía en los nudillos en la mesa y levantándose.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Elena seca, sin dejarse impresionar por el estado en que tenía las manos ni el impulso de cogerlas entre las suyas y curarle ella misma.

Yo… - se llevó una mano al cabello, haciendo un gesto de dolor al no acordarse de sus heridas. – No somos hermanos Elena, un desgraciado se hizo pasar por mi padre y le usurpó la identidad para engañar a tu madre. – dijo, eligiendo la verdad como la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. – No hicimos nada malo, lo nuestro no era un error. – añadió.

Sí, sí lo era. – replicó la chica, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva. – Pero no por las razones que _tú _creías. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has cansado de follarte a la rubia y te apetece cambiar? – bajó la voz para que su madre no la escuchase hablar de esa forma.

No. – respondió Damon. – Lexi era solo sexo, nada importante, solo para olvidar que no podía tenerte. ¿No ves que no era como cuando estábamos juntos? ¿Qué solo había vacío?

Lo único que veo es que nunca me vas a tener, así que puedes seguir yéndote con ella. – el desconcierto se dibujó en la expresión del chico ante las duras palabras de Elena.

Pero yo no quiero irme con ella, yo te quiero a ti. – insistió Damon, acercándose un paso más, el cual la chica retrocedió.

Sí claro, lo dejaste muy clarito mientras estabas con ella. Te la tirarías después, pero la besaste cuando aún estábamos juntos, ¿no? – le acusó dolida.

Sí, pero no fue nada. – se sinceró Damon, el dolor enturbió los ojos de Elena. – Ella me obligó, tenía que hacerlo. – insistió. – Tú no lo entiendes. – musitó.

Pues explícamelo, hazme entender cómo te obligó a besarla. – Damon abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero no pudo, las palabras murieron en su boca, no fue capaz de desvelar su mayor secreto, que él era Raven. – Ya veo… al menos esta vez tienes la decencia de no mentirme. – dijo, decepcionada por el silencio.

Eran tonterías para alejarte, yo no… - "te he mentido en nada más" iba a decir, pero se calló al recordar que sí lo había hecho mientras estaban juntos y todo les iba bien. Fue incapaz de continuar hablando.

Elena abrió la puerta y le cogió del brazo, echándole fuera y estampándole el casco de la moto en el pecho, aunque sin demasiada fuerza.

Como no eres mi hermano y ya sí que no tenemos nada en común, no hay nada que te retenga aquí. No quiero volver a verte nunca, ¿lo entiendes? ¿O necesitas que te lo escriba?

Pero… - intentó el chico desconcertado, ¿por qué no podía escucharle? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto darle una oportunidad?

Sin peros, hasta nunca Damon. – y le cerró la puerta con fuerza, esperando que esta vez le hubiese quedado claro, porque apenas le quedaban ya fuerzas para resistirse. Tener al joven cerca siempre la agotaba.

Fulminó a su madre con la mirada de camino a su habitación, pero Miranda no se inmutó y cogiendo la bolsa de basura, bajó a la calle. Allí encontró a Damon en su moto con el casco ya puesto, arrancándola cabizbajo.

Eh. – le llamó, y el chico se acercó a ella. No pudo evitar mirar la moto con desconfianza, pero no comentó nada. - ¿Ya te vas?

Sí. – respondió Damon, tras haberse levantado la visera para hablar. – Lo hice demasiado bien cuando alejé a Elena, nunca me va a perdonar. – añadió triste.

¿Lo has intentado?

Claro, pero no funciona. – contestó Damon, algo ofendido por la insinuación de que no lo había intentado, y también resignado al hecho de que tendría que vivir sin Elena.

No, me refiero… ¿Lo has intentando tan bien como cuando intentabas alejarla?

No… - comprendió el chico, entendiendo que le había puesto muchas más ganas a la cosa equivocada. – Gracias. – sonrió a Miranda.

Gracias a ti, pero como vuelvas a hacerle daño a mi hija… - le amenazó, señalándole con el índice.

Jamás volveré a hacerlo. – prometió Damon totalmente sincero, arrancando la moto y saliendo a toda la velocidad que sus manos lastimadas le permitían, que no era bastante.

Al día siguiente fue a casa de Alaric, sabiendo que su amigo tenía el día libre. Se había afeitado y curado sus heridas, y aunque seguía teniendo mal aspecto, sus ojos brillaban con decisión. Fue Lexi quién le abrió la puerta cuando llamó, cambiando de actitud en cuanto le vio.

¿Ya te has arrepentido? Ya sabía que cambiarías de idea. - sonrió, prácticamente relamiéndose los labios.

¿Está Ric? – le preguntó, ignorándola.

Durmiendo, pero podemos ir a tu casa si no quieres que nos escuc…

Damon le apartó el brazo que le impedía el paso con dos dedos y entró derecho al cuarto de Ric. Encendió las luces y zarandeó el cuerpo durmiente de su amigo.

¿Qué…? ¡Damon! – protestó Alaric, sobresaltado por el brusco despertar.

Tenemos que hablar, te espero en la cafetería de abajo. Te invito al desayuno. – y salió de la habitación sin más, dejando a un incrédulo Alaric con ganas de volver a dormirse y dejarle esperando.

Damon salió sin ni siquiera mirar a Lexi y fue a esa cafetería a la que habían ido tantas veces, pidiendo directamente el plato preferido de su amigo.

¿Debería preocuparme por esto? ¿Qué has hecho ahora? – sospechó Alaric, cuando al sentarse Damon le ofreció una taza de café.

Nada. – contestó Damon, con una mueca de inocencia. – Solo quería disculparme.

¿Y exactamente por cuál de todas las que has hecho tratas de disculparte?

¿Por todo? – probó. - Joder Ric, lo siento. Ha sido una mala racha y he hecho muchas tonterías, no era yo mismo, debí haberte escuchado. Lo siento muchísimo. – repitió, con gesto de circunstancias.

Sí, debiste haberme escuchado. – dijo Alaric, con gesto serio.

Perdóname. – le suplicó Damon, poniéndole pucheros.

Ya sabes que lo haré. – suspiró Alaric, extendiendo el puño hacia él en gesto de paz.

Mejor no. – sonrió Damon, antes de dejarle ver sus manos, que había estado ocultando bajo la mesa.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿La tienes rota? – se preocupó Alaric, señalándole la mano derecha.

No, solo magullada. – Damon movió los dedos para demostrarlo, apretando los labios ante el dolor que eso le produjo. – Bastante magullada. – reconoció.

Alaric suspiró, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos.

Bueno, esta semana estás sancionado. Al menos no competir te vendrá bien. – le dijo.

Damon aceptó tristemente, sabiendo que si apenas podía llevar una moto mucho menos podría ponerse a hacer peligrosas acrobacias con una. Tendría que esperar a que se le curasen las heridas y que fuese antes de la próxima competición.

¿No me vas a contar cómo te has hecho eso? – preguntó Alaric, una vez los hubieron servido sus platos.

Descubrí la verdad Ric. – contestó Damon, ensombreciéndose su expresión. – Elena me dio un sobre con unas pruebas de ADN. – por la sonrisita de su amigo, supo que había tenido algo que ver, pero siguió explicándole. – No somos hermanos… y cuando le llevé una foto a Miranda… descubrí que en realidad había estado con John. – Damon alzó la mano, indicándole que le dejase hablar al ver su sorpresa. – John se hizo pasar por mi padre y la abandonó cuando la dejó embarazada. A saber las veces que habrá hecho esto. – dijo con rabia, dando un golpe en la mesa con el cuchillo.

Lo siento, colega. – respondió Alaric, sabiendo lo mucho que su amigo le había apreciado.

Damon continuó hablando, explicándole todo lo que le había pasado mientras comían.

¿Se lo habéis contado ya a Elena? – preguntó Alaric, cuando después de un rato no salió su nombre en la conversación.

Sí, pero la da igual. – admitió Damon con tristeza. – Tienes que ayudarme.

¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo. – Deberías ser tú quién hablase con ella.

Pero a mí no quiere escucharme. Por favor, Ric. – le suplicó, y Alaric volvió a suspirar, sabiendo que estaba perdido.

El viernes por la tarde, Elena se despidió de Katherine en cuanto acabaron las clases, ya que su amiga tenía que quedarse a terminar unas cosas atrasadas y ella tenía prisa. Aunque tuvo que detenerse al salir del edificio y ver a Alaric esperándola apoyado en su coche.

Estaba esperando noticias, pero como no dabas señales de vida… pues he venido. – sonrió el chico, apartándose del coche para saludarla.

Lo siento, he estado liada. – se disculpó Elena, avergonzándose por no haber hablado con él desde que la dejó en casa con Damon, pensando que eso ayudaría. Se dio cuenta de que parecía que lo había utilizado y no había sido así en absoluto.

No importa. – volvió a sonreír Alaric. – Bueno, cuéntame, después de tanto trabajo merezco saberlo, ¿no?

No abrí el sobre Ric. – confesó Elena. – Se lo di a Damon, pero seguro que eso lo sabes, ¿no?

También sé que no sois hermanos. – confesó el chico, sin pizca de vergüenza. - ¿Eso no debería significar algo?

Déjalo. – le cortó al verle las intenciones. – No quiero ver a Damon, ni saber nada de él. Me hizo demasiado daño, si ahora se ha arrepentido… pues es su problema. – respondió apartándole la mirada.

A veces el arrepentimiento es lo único que hay, Elena. – dijo Alaric, hablando desde su propia experiencia. – A veces de algo muy malo puede salir algo bueno. Escucha, a nosotros nos pasó, Damon y yo…

Lo sé, lo tiraste de la moto, él te perdonó y sois amigos. – resumió la chica.

¿Sabes eso? – se sorprendió. Elena asintió con la cabeza, sin querer recordar los buenos momentos para no flaquear. – Si lo sabes entenderás que esté haciendo esto. Casi lo maté Elena, casi lo maté al tirarlo de esa maldita moto. No quería hacerle daño, solo que dejase de presumir, pero todo salió fatal. Me costó muchísimo que Damon me perdonase, pero nos fue genial después de…

Basta. – dijo Elena, negándose a escuchar más. – No es comparable, tú le hiciste daño sin querer y Damon me lo hizo queriendo. Tengo prisa, Ric, mi novio me está esperando. Dile que no puede tener todo lo que quiere, que lo deje estar… que consiguió lo que quería. – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias por tu ayuda, no tuve ocasión de agradecértelo.

Damon esperaba a su amigo impaciente, sentado en la acera frente a su portal. Habían decidido que era mejor que él no fuese y se abalanzó sobre Alaric en cuanto se bajó del coche.

Lo siento. – le dijo su amigo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

No… no… no pienso dejar las cosas así. – replicó Damon sin rendirse, saltando sobre su moto y tomando el camino por el que había venido a Alaric.

Había una persona más a la que podía pedir ayuda, alguien a quién Elena seguro que escucharía. Katherine, su mejor amiga.


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine estaba repasando exámenes y se dio un susto cuando se levantó y vio a Damon en pie delante de ella en su despacho.

¡Damon! - gritó llevándose la mano en el pecho - No te he oído entrar, ¿qué haces aquí? Elena no está, y aunque estuviera…

He venido a hablar contigo… - dijo Damon acercándose.

¿Conmigo? - preguntó Katherine incrédula.

Katherine… yo sé que eres importante para Elena… lo siento, siento que eres como una hermana para ella, a ti te escuchará… - le dijo acercándose a sentarse frente a ella.

¿Escucharme? ¿Escucharme el que? ¿Defenderte a ti?

Katherine… yo…

La has cagado pero bien - le ayudó ella completando su frase, Damon arrugó la frente y cerró los labios en una apretada y fina línea.

Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Damon bajando la vista - ¿Y qué hago ahora? - le preguntó con desesperación en la voz.

Nada - dijo Katherine.

¿Nada? No puedo hacer nada, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella a todas horas, no puedo dejar de imaginarme… ohg - protestó llevándose la mano a la cara para pasarla por ella totalmente frustrado.

Damon, dale tiempo, ahora mismo te odia, y no puedes culparla, tú la has hecho odiarte…

Pero también la hice quererme… ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido Katherine? Lo que teníamos era perfecto… era perfecto… no importaba que ella fuera mi medio hermana, Elena tenía razón… y yo no supe verlo… y me destruí por ello.

Y la destruiste a ella en el proceso, Damon… tienes que darle tiempo… si está escrito que vais a acabar juntos acabareis juntos…

Sí que la he cagado , ¿eh? - le preguntó Damon, aunque la pregunta era más para sí mismo

Gracias… por escucharme… - susurró Damon abatido, y se levantó de la silla para marcharse sin decir nada más.

Elena estaba en el coche de Stefan.

Ambos habían reservado un hotel para el fin de semana, iban a pasar un fin de semana romántico junto a la playa, Stefan estaba encantado con la idea, Elena no tanto… pero lo mismo le pasaba con todo lo que se refería a Stefan, no la llenaba, no la acababa de llenar por más que ella lo intentara. A veces pensaba que por qué lo intentaba tanto… ¿por qué intentaba ser feliz con otra persona cuando sabia que solo podría ser así de feliz con Damon? ¿Por qué trataba de sentirse bien con otra persona cuando sabía que sólo se podría sentir bien junto a Damon? Lo suyo había durado poco, había sido muy poco el tiempo en que habían estado juntos y felices, casi el mismo tiempo en el que habían estado separados, Damon destrozándola a cada palabra o cada gesto que tenía con ella… pero había sido suficiente para ella para saber que estaba y siempre estaría enamorada de Damon, y eso la enfurecía y la asustaba a partes iguales. Damon tenía un poder sobre ella que a ella no le gustaba, podía destrozarla con un leve chasquido de sus dedos, y eso la aterraba, ¿qué pasaba si ella le perdonaba y olvidaba todo pero él volvía a cambiar de opinión y la dejaba destrozándola de nuevo? No podría sobrevivirlo una segunda vez…

Su móvil vibró sobre la bandeja del coche y se acercó a cogerlo, era un mensaje de Katherine.

_K: ****Damon ha venido a verme****_

Elena miró el móvil primero con sorpresa, pero pronto se convirtió en enfado, ¿primero mandaba a Alaric a hablar con ella y ahora trataba de convencer a Katherine? Se volvía a comportar como un cobarde… ¿mandando a otros a hablar con ella como si estuvieran en el instituto?

Sólo le faltaba que mandara a su madre a hablar con ella para convencerla de que lo perdonara…

_E: ****¿Qué es lo que quería?**** - _preguntó a su amiga arrepintiéndose justo al momento, no quería que nadie pensara que le importaba lo que le pasase a Damon, ella estaba con Stefan ahora, con Stefan con el que se iba a pasar un maravilloso y romántico fin de semana.

Elena le miró y él le devolvió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa, acercó su mano a la de ella y se la cogió sobre su regazo, Elena miró sus manos entrelazadas y no sintió nada, absolutamente nada, era como hacía un momento, cuando no tenía la mano de él en la suya, no había diferencia, suspiró y le señaló el móvil como justificación para soltarse de su mano, Stefan le sonrió y volvió a sujetar el volante.

_K: ****Saber qué tal estaba yo, y que tal me van los exámenes de tercero**** _- respondió Katherine.

E: **** Muy Graciosa, Kath **** le dijo a su amiga molesta, se imaginaba su traviesa sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

K: **** ¿Qué? ¿NO me crees? Es perfectamente creíble que venga a verme a ver que tal estoy… Además, pensé que no te importaba nada de lo que le pasara****

E: **** Y no me importa **** se apresuró a responder.

K: **** Y porqué has preguntado? ****

E: **** Curiosidad ****

K: **** Que mató al gato… ****

Elena suspiró algo ofuscada y soltó el móvil sobre su regazo, pero no tardó ni un minuto en volverlo a coger para escribir.

E: **** Oh, vamos Katherine, tú ganas, quiero saber qué te ha contado, vale? **** a Elena casi le pareció oír la risa de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

K: **** Parece muy arrepentido… quizá deberías hablar con él…****

E: **** Debería estarlo, pero eso no importa Kath, no tengo nada que hablar con él… yo estoy con Stefan, yo soy feliz con Stefan y no me importa nada si ahora está arrepentido o lo pasa mal ****

K: **** Eso díselo a alguien que se lo crea ****

E: **** Es la verdad Soy MUY feliz! ****

K: **** Sí, seguro…****

E: **** ¿Pero tú del lado de quien estas? **** le preguntó furiosa apretando las teclas del móvil mientras mantenía sus dientes apretados con fuerza.

K: **** Del tuyo cariño, siempre del tuyo ****

E: **** Te dejo, no me quiero marear en el coche **** le cortó Elena y volvió a echar el teléfono sobre la bandeja del coche.

Lexi estaba en el salón con una expresión extraña mientras que mandaba mensajes por el móvil.

¿Ayer no saliste o llegas ahora? - le preguntó su hermano al verla en el salón sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

No salí, no tenía ganas… ¿te importa mucho? - le preguntó molesta.

Para nada, por mi espero que desaparezcas pronto… y que dejes tranquilo a Damon… - le advirtió una vez más.

¿Ese Damon se cree que puede jugar conmigo como si fuera una pelota vieja y tirarme a la basura? Yo no soy algo de lo que uno se deshace sin miramientos… las cosas NO se van a quedar así… - protestó

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Borrarlo del facebook? - Se burló su hermano sin darle ninguna importancia a sus amenazas - Tú has sido la que ha buscado a Damon, la cosa no ha funcionado, pasa página y ya… - le dijo serio.

¡Pero yo sé que es Raven! - gritó furiosa levantándose.

¿Cómo? - preguntó Alaric acercándose a ella.

Sé que es Raven, y pienso contarlo, pienso decirle a to… - Lexi no pudo continuar porque su hermano la cogió del codo y por la mirada que le estaba dando bien podría matarla sin miramientos en aquel mismo momento.

¿Que tú qué? - le preguntó furioso, con chispas saltándole de sus ojos.

Se ha burlado de mi, me ha usado, él me ha…

Ahora entiendo porqué te hizo caso, porqué empezó todo esto contigo… ¿le has estado chantajeando, no es así? - preguntó.

Yo… - se avergonzó Lexi al verse descubierta.

¡Se acabó! - gritó Alaric lanzándola contra el sillón del salón para no darle una paliza como era lo que deseaba hacer, aquella niña malcriada habría necesitado de más de un azote de pequeña y ahora no sería como era, pero ahora era tarde y él no tenía ni ganas ni necesidad de enderezarla, sólo quería librarse de ella.

Te vuelves a casa, y si se te ocurre estar aquí cuando yo vuelva esta noche, si se te ocurre decir una palabra sobre Damon… se acabó, hablaré con mi padre y pondrá tu culo en un internado en suiza para señoritas o ¡de patitas en la calle! -le gritó

¿Has entendido? - le preguntó para asegurarse.

Sí - dijo ella con miedo.

¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Vete a hacer el puto equipaje! - le gritó y Lexi salió corriendo de allí como una exhalación.

Alaric llegó al apartamento de Damon y se alegró de encontrárselo animado viendo la televisión y sin rastro de nada de alcohol cerca de él, era un buen cambio. No quiso contarle que habría descubierto de que palo iba Lexi, no ahora que parecía que se recuperaba un poco, no lo quería hundir de nuevo.

El chico parecía incluso que estaba empezando a dormir algo más.

Pasa, lo tengo todo preparado ya - sonrió Damon al abrirle la puerta y lo guió hasta el salón, había preparado aperitivos y algunos refrescos para ver la exhibición.

Damon había sido sancionado con una exhibición en la que no podría participar debido a su altercado con otro corredor.

No puedo creer que vayas a perder el campeonato contra ese capullo - dijo Alaric echándose una patata en la boca ante la visión de Mason en pantalla.

Yo tampoco… - negó Damon molesto, tomando su lata de refresco para beber un sorbo enfadado.

Bueno… eso no importa ahora… habrá más campeonatos… - dijo Damon, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de haber tirado por la borda las dos cosas que más quería en el mundo: a Elena y a Raven.

Encima Elena estará también sufriendo por esto… como si ya no le hubiera hecho bastante daño… - musitó mirando el mando de la televisión.

Bueno, tampoco es necesario que te machaques… ella no sabe que eres Raven, no va a ser algo que te eche en cara… - sonrió Alaric.

¡Eso es! - dijo Damon dando un salto.

¿Eso es qué? - le preguntó Alaric sin comprender mientras veía a su amigo todo contento volar hacia su habitación para volver poco después con el portátil en la mano.

Damon, ¿eso es qué? - le preguntó mientras que lo encendía pasando de él y de lo desconcertado que lo había dejado.

Shhhh - le regañó Damon mientras que buscaba en internet, Alaric se acercó y vio lo que estaba mirando, la página de la federación donde estaban las puntuaciones para el campeonato.

Damon abrió una hoja excel y empezó a poner números en ella sin explicar a Alaric qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando quieras me cuentas, ¿eh? O si quieres me voy… - se quejó molesto.

Un segundo - dijo Damon levantando un dedo sin mirarle, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla - Eso es - gritó levantando la mano al ver que los números le cuadraban.

¿Y bien? - le preguntó Alaric ya seriamente enfadado de que lo ignorara todo el rato.

¡VOY A GANAR EL CAMPEONATO! - le gritó a su amigo poniéndose en pie y casi tirando el portátil al hacerlo.

¿Qué? - preguntó Alaric.

Eso es, es lo que necesito - dijo Damon dando saltos por la habitación completamente emocionado - No puedo presionar a Elena, porque no quiero que se aleje aún más, pero quiero demostrarle que la quiero, y que he cambiado, así que voy a ganar el campeonato y una vez que lo gane se lo voy a dedicar, pero no como Raven sino como Damon - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

¿Pero tras todo lo que has desperdiciado aún tienes opciones? - preguntó Alaric quien lo había dado por perdido ya hacía tiempo, cuando su amigo empezó a ni intentar hacer ninguna de las pruebas.

Sí, es complicado, mira los números que he estado haciendo si no me crees, pero si quedo primero de aquí al final del campeonato puedo conseguirlo, y lo conseguiré Ric, lo conseguiré por ella - dijo serio, como quien hace un juramento con sangre.

No tengo la menor duda - sonrió Alaric a su amigo sabiendo de qué era capaz.

El domingo por la mañana, Stefan estaba en la terraza del hotel tomando café, Elena se estaba duchando y él se había sentado ahí para despejarse.

El fin de semana no había salido para nada como él lo había planeado, Elena había parecido ausente y como enfadada todo el tiempo, y juraría que le había visto llorar una vez, aunque ella se había apresurado a disimular y fingir una sonrisa.

El sabia que algo le pasaba a Elena, sabía que ella había pasado por un mal trago y que no era ella misma, pero todo aquello le estaba matando, sentía que no la tenía junto a él al 100% y aquello le destrozaba, él no se merecía menos de su 100%… El había pensado que ese fin de semana lejos y para los dos los acercaría finalmente, que estar alejados de todos y juntos le quitaría a Elena cualesquiera dudas que tuviera sobre su relación, pero no había sido así para nada, Elena no había estado con él, se había pasado el fin de semana solo, y uno no está con alguien en una relación para estar solo… no, aquello tenía que acabar.

Elena salió con el cabello aún húmedo y se sentó frente a él en la terraza.

Uhm, café - dijo tomando la jarra y echándose en una taza.

Elena, tenemos que hablar… - dijo Stefan serio mirándola, a Elena no le gustó su expresión.

No me gusta como suena eso - le confirmó.

Elena, ¿tú me quieres? - le preguntó directamente, acercándose a tomar una mano de ella entre las de él.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - dijo soltándose asustada.

¿Ves? Si me quisieras habrías dicho que sí sin dudarlo, y no habrías soltado mi mano - dijo Stefan bajando la vista con gesto triste.

¿Me quieres tú? - preguntó ella con miedo a oír la respuesta.

Sí - dijo el chico en un segundo levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con pena.

Stefan… yo… aún es pronto… pero si me das tiempo… yo… - empezó a disculparse, sintiendo que aquello tenía pinta de final, y asustándose por ello, si ya no tenía a Stefan ¿qué excusa se iba a poner a sí misma para no volver con Damon si este volvía a por ella? No, necesitaba a Stefan, necesitaba estar con él, por eso se levantó y se acercó hacia el chico a abrazarlo.

Stefan suspiró y la abrazó también, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Elena.

Elena, dime la verdad… si te doy tiempo… si seguimos juntos… ¿de verdad piensas que podrías llegar a quererme? ¿De verdad piensas que podrías llegar a quererme de la misma forma que te quiero yo? - le preguntó sabiendo ya cual sería la respuesta de la chica antes de que ella se la diera.

Stefan, yo…

Elena, ¿y no crees que no es justo para mi? - le preguntó apartándola para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Stefan… no sé qué decir… lo siento tanto… - dijo con lágrimas empezando a rodar de sus ojos - Yo… lo he intentado…

Lo sé, Elena - le dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla para borrar el surco que las lágrimas estaban dejando - Sé que no querías hacerme daño… pero también sé que no quieres estar conmigo, eso puedo sentirlo… y no quiero seguir sintiéndome así, por eso quería que fuésemos sinceros… - sonrió con pena.

¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó Elena triste volviendo a abrazarle.

Ahora nos acabamos el desayuno, pagamos, volvemos, te dejo en tu casa y en un tiempo… pues quizá podamos volver a ser amigos… - sonrió Stefan con pena.

Lo siento mucho, Stefan - dijo Elena apartándose para mirarle a los ojos.

Yo también - dijo él volviendo a abrazarla - Yo también - añadió tratando evitar ponerse a llorar.

Una semana más tarde Elena estaba en casa abrazada a una almohada viendo la exhibición de motocross.

No sé cómo te gustan estas cosas - se quejó Katherine sentada a su lado.

Me encanta, es superior a mi - sonrió Elena - Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado… incluso siendo que me recuerdan a Damon y ahora me recuerdan lo que de verdad es mi padre… llevo tanto tiempo viviendo con el gusto por las motos que no me lo puedo quitar así como así - sonrió.

¿Has sabido algo de Stefan? - le preguntó Katherine en un intermedio comercial.

No, pero Caroline no quiere hablarme - bufó Elena molesta.

Bah, que la den, ya lo superará, o que le consuele ella - dijo Katherine sacando la lengua.

Eres mala - sonrió Elena.

¿Qué? A ver, me da pena el chico, El, pero es que no, no erais el uno para el otro y no era ni justo para él ni tampoco para ti que siguieras ahí en esa relación, ¡si se te veía en la cara! - le señaló - Confiesa, ¿has tenido algún orgasmo con él? - le preguntó.

¡Kath! - le riñó tirándole el cojín que sostenía entre sus brazos y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

¡Lo sabía! - rió Katherine a carcajadas con ella - Sabía que no era bueno para tí, El - le dijo.

¿Y quien es bueno para mi? ¿Damon? - preguntó Elena molesta.

Al menos con Damon juraría que no tienes que fingir nada - sonrió Katherine guiñándole un ojo.

No, solo tengo que fingir que no lo detesto por haber sido un completo hijo de puta mentiroso, rastrero y cobarde conmigo - dijo Elena más enfadada aún.

Woah, para el carro… vale… pues Damon no… pero Stefan tampoco… lo que nos deja con…

¡Raven! - gritó Elena mirando la televisión excitada.

¿Raven? - preguntó Katherine.

Shhh - la riñó su amiga y se centró completamente en la pantalla.

Como Damon le había dicho a Ric, Raven iba a ganar el campeonato, iba a ganar todas las pruebas que le quedaban y se iba a esforzar al máximo en conseguirlo.

Elena pudo ver el cambio en el piloto, pudo ver cómo volvía a competir con el corazón, como volvía a ser el Raven que tanto le gustaba, pudo ver cómo volvía a disfrutar encima de una moto, y se alegró de que fuera cual fuese la mala racha que Raven estuviera pasando ya parecía haber quedado atrás.

Raven quedó primero y el público enloqueció en vítores y palmas, al igual que Elena sentada en el sillón de su casa ante la atenta mirada de Katherine, que no comprendía como se emocionaba tanto con algo así.

Como era normal en cada carrera, a Raven le acercaron una pizarra para hacerle unas preguntas justo cuando proclamaron que había ganado, pero esta vez era normal que le preguntaran por el cambio, era normal que le preguntaran qué le había pasado, qué le había hecho cambiar para volver a correr como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

"LO HE HECHO POR ELLA" - escribió en letras mayúsculas y le tendió la pizarra al presentador, quien la mostró a las cámaras.

Así que Raven estaba enamorado… pensó Elena… y sintió una pequeña envidia de quien fuera que le hiciera competir como lo había visto hacerlo hoy.

* * *

**Gracias x leernos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Alaric esperaba a Damon sentado en el banco del cuartito de vestuarios con una tablet en la mano, comprobando una vez más los resultados de la competición que acababa de terminar instantes antes. Un portazo llamó su atención y levantó la cabeza hacia allí, viendo como Damon terminaba de cerrar la puerta y echaba el pestillo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente, quitándose el casco de un tirón.

Había vuelto a quedar primero otra semana más, escribiendo de nuevo en la pizarra que lo hacía por ella, mandando su mensaje esperando que Elena lo estuviera viendo aunque aún no lo entendiera. Lo mejor de todo era que estaba vez le había tocado con Mason en semifinales y _le había ganado_, dejándolo fuera de la final y de los puntos que ésta otorgaba.

- Se está actualizando. – le contestó Alaric, clavando la vista de nuevo en la tablet.

Damon se quitó los guantes y se apoyó en la espalda de su amigo para imitarle.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo cuando se produjo el cambio en las clasificaciones.

Raven seguía siendo el segundo, pero estaba solo un punto por detrás de Mason, si ganaba el próximo y último torneo de la temporada, si le ganaba de nuevo allí, el campeonato mundial sería suyo una vez más. Ambos chicos chocaron las manos y Alaric dejó solo a Damon para que pudiera cambiarse, aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

El viernes, Katherine entraba al instituto una hora más tarde. Sus alumnos de primera hora estaban de excursión y había preferido aprovechar su hora libre para dormir. Caminaba distraída, por lo que soltó un gritito cuando una moto salió de la nada y le cortó el paso en la acera.

- ¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! – le gritó a Damon con la mano pegada al pecho cuando el chico se subió la visera, dejando que le viera.  
- Te estaba esperando. – replicó el chico, moviendo nervioso los dedos sobre el manillar.  
- ¿Llevas una hora esperando? – preguntó Katherine, suavizándose su expresión.  
- En realidad dos, por si llegabas antes. – confesó Damon esbozando una media sonrisa de circunstancias.  
- A ver, ¿qué quieres ahora? – le preguntó Katherine usando el mismo tono que usaba para regañar a sus alumnos, alejándose un poco para estar más protegidos y que no los vieran desde el instituto.

Le miro desafiante con los brazos en jarras, esperando a que hablase.

- Yo… necesito un favor.  
- ¿Un favor? ¿Yo a ti? – preguntó incrédula, señalándose y después a él. - ¿Te has dado un golpe con la moto?  
- Por favor. – suplicó Damon.  
- Damon, ya lo hablamos… En serio, tienes que dejarlo estar…  
- Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no puedo. Solo una cosa, por favor Katherine. Si esto no funciona… no funcionará nada. – musitó Damon, apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño al imaginarse esa posibilidad. – Solo necesito un favor, _solo uno, Kath._ – enfatizó.  
- Dios, Elena me va a matar. – suspiró Katherine cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

El rostro del chico se iluminó ante esa respuesta y se incorporó en la moto para alcanzar el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Sacó un sobre y se lo tendió a Katherine.

- No sé que le veis a esto. – bufó ella al abrirlo y ver que eran un par de entradas para esa cosa de las motos que tanto le gustaba a Elena y que llevaba dos semanas viendo con ella para animarla. – Por mucho que le dé yo las entradas no va a querer ir contigo. – le explicó, agitando el sobre delante de él.  
- Eso ya lo sé. – respondió Damon con tristeza. – Es para que vayas con ella, o que lleve a quién quiera, eso da igual, lo importante es que vaya.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer Damon? – le preguntó Katherine poniéndose seria.  
- Tendrás que ir para saberlo. – respondió él, haciéndose el misterioso. – Tranquila, no será nada malo, lo prometo. – y se bajó la visera del casco, listo para marcharse. – Muchísimas gracias Katherine.

Se alejó acelerando por la acera hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, entonces dio un pequeño salto que le hizo aterrizar en la carretera. "Fase dos: completada" pensó mientras levantaba la rueda delantera de la moto, soltando adrenalina.

A Katherine le costó un poco convencer a Elena, pero el chantaje psicológico y la pasión de la chica por las motos ayudaron a que cediera. Katherine tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que la idea de Damon era buena, Elena estaba bastante animada, tanto que casi parecía la de siempre. Llegaron pronto y ocuparon sus asientos, de los mejores que había en el estadio.

Raven estaba en ese momento probando su moto en la arena, por lo que fue testigo de excepción del asombro de Elena al ver la posición tan privilegiada que ocuparían. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho al ver a Elena allí. De hecho casi se cayó por estar distraído, por lo que decidió volver al vestuario, no podía arriesgarse a que algo fallase. Miró una última vez hacia donde estaban las chicas antes de meterse en el túnel y sus ojos, ocultos por la visera del casco, se cruzaron con los de Elena. Embobada con su ídolo, la chica no le había quitado el ojo de encima y, por un instante, tuvo la sensación de que Raven la estaba mirando directamente a ella.

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué te gusta tanto? – preguntó Katherine al ver cómo le miraba. – ¡Si ni siquiera le has visto la cara! – protestó sin entenderlo. – Lo mismo es feísimo y por eso se esconde. – susurró traviesa en su oído.

Elena rió con ella tras darle un golpe en el brazo.

Un rato después las luces se apagaron, dejando que solo los focos iluminaran la arena, dando comienzo a la acción. Raven fue de los últimos en salir pero Elena solo necesitó un instante para ver los cambios. No era solo su actitud, el chico también había cambiado la posición del número en su mono. Ahora llevaba el diecisiete estampado en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón, con un pequeño cuervo entrelazando el uno con el siete.

- Raven… - susurró Elena, preguntándose el por qué de ese cambio, sintiendo una especie de comezón por dentro al ver que seguramente le había dedicado su número a esa chica a la que también le dedicaba las victorias, aquel que era su número favorito. Se quitó estos pensamientos de la cabeza al ponerse en pie y empezó a gritar y vitorear como los demás mientras Katherine la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Damon se sintió volar esa noche, los movimientos le salían más fluidos que nunca, la moto era una parte más de su cuerpo y más que pensar dejaba que su instinto le guiase. Se estaba saliendo, entregándose completamente al público y dejando que sus ánimos y vítores le inflamasen el alma.

Dio una vuelta completa tras terminar su número antes de dirigirse al pequeño montículo en el que le esperaba el presentador. El otro piloto, su rival en la ronda de semifinales, salió en su moto por el pasillo y se unió a ellos para esperar los resultados.

- Aún no. – escribió Damon en la pizarra cuando le preguntaron si quería decir algo, devolviéndosela al presentador para que le transmitiera sus palabras al público.

Las pantallas del estadio se iluminaron, mostrando el nombre de Raven como el primer clasificado para la final. Al poco, Damon y Alaric contemplaban en el vestuario mediante un streaming en la tablet del segundo como Mason también se clasificaba.

En diez minutos empezaría la ronda final, pero como vigente campeón y defensor del título, Raven iría el último y tenía un poco más de tiempo. Alaric acompañó a su amigo hasta el lugar desde el que tenía que salir cuando el reloj marcara su turno.

- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás. – le recordó, y Damon negó con la cabeza. - ¿Lo tienes todo listo? – esta vez obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta.  
- Estoy nervioso. – confesó Damon, mirando el puño que su amigo había extendido hacia él. – Más que la primera vez, ¿te acuerdas?  
- Claro. – le sonrió Alaric, recordando el momento en que habían decidido embarcarse en aquella locura juntos, no se arrepentía ni un solo día. – Mucha suerte colega. – le deseó sincero.  
- Gracias colega. – respondió Damon, soltando una mano del manillar de la moto y chocando con el puño de su amigo.

Aún estaban así cuando Mason volvió al cumplirse su tiempo, mirándolos desafiante al haberse subido la visera y conducir la moto con una sola mano.

- Hazme un favor y machácalo. – le pidió Alaric, en el tono más bajo que fue capaz de usar.

Damon sonrió oculto por el casco y volvió a ajustarse guantes y gafas antes de corregir su postura unos milímetros. Alaric se apartó para dejarle espacio y esperó hasta que hubo salido, en el momento exacto en que cambió el reloj. Entonces corrió hasta la zona de las gradas, dispuesto a no perderse ni un solo detalle de la exhibición de su mejor amigo. Protegido por la oscuridad y el don de Raven para atraer la atención, se sentó en las escaleras con la tablet en mano, justo al lado de donde estaban Elena y Katherine.

Esta vez Raven no se molestó en disimular que iba a por todas, bordó desde el principio complicadas acrobacias que requerían de toda su concentración. El público contuvo la respiración cuando tardó más de la cuenta en sujetarse a la moto tras haberla soltado en el punto más alto y formar una figura con lo cuerpo, pero solo lo hizo para poder combinarla con otra, recordando cuanto se había emocionado Elena la primera vez que le vio hacerlo. Se trataba de una versión mejorada de aquella acrobacia, agarrado con ambas manos al lateral del asiento, estaba completamente vertical y bocabajo cuando las ruedas tocaron la arena. No soltó en ningún momento el asiento mientras se dejaba caer hacia adelante en una medio voltereta que le permitió recuperar la posición normal sobre la moto, haciéndose con el control de la misma en apenas un instante y volviendo a lanzarse por la rampa en cuanto tomó un poco de impulso.

- ¡Raven en estado puro! – se escuchó por la megafonía cuando al joven se le acabó el tiempo.

Aún acelerado, Damon llevó su moto hasta el montículo hacia el que se dirigían también el presentador y Mason. Al ver que el primero se acercaba el micrófono a la boca con clara intención de hablar, se adelantó extendiendo una mano y haciendo como que escribía en ella con la otra, extrañando a todos porque él nunca quería hablar. Una azafata se acercó con un rotulador y una pizarra blanca.

- Me gustaría decir algo, si no os importa. – escribió y después la levantó sobre su cabeza, mostrándosela a todo el público y a las cámaras.

La gente empezó a corear su nombre, pidiéndole que hablase. Damon hizo unos gestos con las manos para calmarlos y borró con la manga del mono las palabras que había escrito para poner otras. Cuando volvió a levantar la pizarra se la mostró solo a la sección del público en la que se encontraba Elena, pidiéndole por gestos al presentador que lo leyera en alto para el resto, ya que él hablaba solo para ella.

- Primero me gustaría pediros perdón a todos. Sé que no es fácil estar aquí. – Damon señaló las gradas mientras el presentador leía. Después cogió otra pizarra que le tendieron y dejó que una de las azafatas se encargara de borrar sus palabras de la otra. – También sé que os fallé al dejar que mis problemas personales me afectasen también en esto. No fue justo para vosotros, actué mal al rendirme y lo siento.

- Oye, ¿tú no decías que este tío era un chulo capullo? – le preguntó Katherine a Elena en voz baja, tan sorprendida como todos por lo que estaba viendo.  
- Shhh. – la cortó su amiga, mirando la pizarra para absorber las palabras de Raven, maravillada con el cambio que había dado. Era una suerte que hubiera elegido esa zona para enseñarles la pizarra, así no se perdería nada. Definitivamente le gustaba aún más el Raven enamorado.

- No sois los únicos a los que he fallado, también a ella. También tengo que pedirle perdón a ella. – continuó Damon, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, mirándola cada vez que levantaba la pizarra y esperaba a que leyeran. – Sé que no quieres escucharme, por eso te lo escribo. Me acusaste de tener secretos y de haberte hecho daño. Ambas cosas son verdad. – reconoció por escrito. – Mi única excusa es que fui un idiota, sé que no compensa, pero TE QUIERO. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, no supe manejarlo, no supe qué hacer cuando las cosas se complicaron y tomé el camino fácil. Tuve que herirte con la misma fuerza con la que te quería hasta que te rendiste, hasta que me di cuenta de que llevabas razón, lo único importante era lo mucho que nos queríamos y no supe ver eso. Pero lo veo ahora y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdones, lo que quieras. LO SIENTO, PÉRDONAME. – explicó en varias tandas. - ¿Vosotros qué decís? ¿Merezco el perdón? – le preguntó al resto del público.

Ellos respondieron tímidamente al principio, se empezaron a oír "perdónale" por aquí y por allá entremezclados con el nombre de Raven, hasta que prácticamente todo el público coreó para que aquella chica perdonase a su piloto predilecto.

- Muchas gracias. – escribió Damon. – Pero aún me queda una cosa más que decir. – y esperó hasta que el público se calmase para seguir escribiendo. – También llevabas razón con lo de los secretos, hay algo que no te he contado, algo que me afecta mucho y que ha jugado un papel importante en todo lo que ha pasado. – tomó aire antes de volver a escribir. – Quiero decirte algo, así, sin ver aún la puntuación, sin saber si gano o pierdo. Si gano es para ti, quiero dedicarte lo más importante que conseguiré nunca, si gano es por ti. Pero si pierdo es solo culpa mía, por no haber sabido cuando luchar y cuando rendirme, no tienes ninguna culpa, preciosa. – volvió a escribir y sostuvo la pizarra con una mano mientras con la otra se señalaba a sí mismo. A estas alturas el público estaba más que intrigado y reinaba un silencio sepulcral en el estadio, solo roto por la voz del presentador. – Esto es lo que soy, no tengo más que esto para darte, solo mi corazón y mi secreto, y esperar que sea suficiente para que me perdones. – se dejó caer en la arena de rodillas, y así escribió su último mensaje, levantando la pizarra con una sola mano y mirando fijamente donde estaba ella. – TE QUIERO ELENA. – consiguió que la chica se viera sacudida por una contradictoria mezcla de sentimientos al ver su nombre allí escrito y saber que era imposible que fuese ella. Ella no conocía a Raven, así que era imposible que fuese la destinataria de aquella impresionante disculpa con declaración incluida y supo que nunca sería capaz de ver a Raven de la misma forma después de esto.

Los murmullos se extendieron rápidamente al ver o escuchar aquel nombre. Katherine lo supo entonces, supo lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez se incorporó un poco en el asiento en vez de hundirse en él y miró a su amiga, pero ella estaba boquiabierta medio levantada sobre su asiento. Como el resto del público, Elena solo tenía ojos para el piloto que había agachado la cabeza y llevado una mano a la nuca, dispuesto a quitarse el casco.

La gente se puso automáticamente en pie al ver el cabello negro del chico. Damon terminó de quitarse el casco y lo apoyó en la arena, levantando la mirada con firmeza hasta el lugar donde sabía que la encontraría. La boca de Elena se abrió de par en par ante esos brillantes ojos azules que conocía bien, los emocionados ojos de Damon mirándola suplicante. Damon era Raven, Raven era Damon… siguió plantada allí de pie incapaz de asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. El joven hizo un puchero y junto ambas manos en actitud suplicante, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención.

- Joder con el rarito, ¿quién iba a decir qué también sería un kamikaze de estos? – susurró Katherine al acercarse y sostener a Elena por la cintura ya que le pareció que estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
- ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Elena, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Damon y de romper la conexión.  
- No tenía ni idea. – respondió sincera.  
- ¿Pero a qué mola? – interrumpió Alaric, llamándoles la atención. Katherine se giró a mirarle pero Elena le reconoció por la voz. Alaric era la única persona de todo el estadio que permanecía sentada, el único que no había estado tan absorto por el secreto de Damon que se había dado cuenta de que los resultados llevaban ya un rato en el marcador principal, a la espalda de donde estaba Damon. Se levantó sonriente y se acercó a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Elena. – Mira allí. – le señaló el marcador con su mano libre. Los que estaban a su alrededor y pudieron oír a Alaric también lo hicieron, extendiendo el aviso de que ya tenían nuevo campeón.

Elena lo hizo y vio el resultado de la prueba en la pantalla, la puntuación del jurado a cada piloto y el nombre del ganador resaltado hasta ocupar media pantalla.

Damon había cerrado los ojos en el momento que Elena rompió el contacto visual. Le llegó el ruido de la patada que Mason le pegó a su propia moto antes de montarse en ella y desaparecer. Escuchó como el público empezaba a corear su nombre, cada vez más voces uniéndose al cántico, y lo supo, supo que lo había conseguido.

Abrió los ojos y se giró, quedándose sentado con la vista clavada en la pantalla. Las cámaras de todo el estadio captaron la alegría y la ilusión en su rostro, retransmitiendo por televisión, internet y el resto de pantallas del estadio. Exultante, Damon recogió la pizarra y borró todo excepto su declaración de amor, escribiendo un nuevo mensaje bajo ella.

- Por ti, para ti. – formó un montículo de arena que mantuviera la pizarra en pie, se puso el casco y se montó en la moto tras intercambiar una mirada con Alaric, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Os venís? – propuso Alaric, tirando suavemente de Elena sin darle opción a replicar. – Él aún tardará un poco. – miró de reojo a su amigo, quién iba a volver a saltar para agradecerle al público su apoyo.

Elena fue perdida en sus pensamientos todo el camino, repasando cada momento vivido con Damon en su mente. La seguridad con la que éste conducía, sus rápidos reflejos, la facilidad para conseguir entradas para las competiciones, su desaparición justo en el turno de Raven y que supiera todo lo que éste había hecho, que siendo un chico supiera tanto de Raven, que se cayera con una moto justo cuando Raven también se cayó, las fechas de su mala racha coincidían con la de ellos… Si incluso trató de acercarse a ella usando a Raven como excusa, además lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos, todas las piezas encajaban, no había error posible. Damon era Raven, su piloto favorito, el mismo que acababa de descubrir su identidad ante el mundo entero solo para pedirle disculpas y decirle que la quería, por ella.

Alaric las había llevado al cuartito privado de Raven, el móvil no paraba de sonarle y él lo ignoraba, sabiendo por su tablet lo revolucionado que estaba el mundo porque Raven hubiera mostrado su rostro. En silencio, Katherine sostenía una de las manos de Elena entre las suyas, hasta el momento en que se abrió la puerta y los tres clavaron sus ojos en él.

- Vamos. – Alaric puso una mano en el brazo de Katherine y le dio un suave tirón para que se moviera. Ellos estaban de más allí.

Damon le dio el casco a Alaric y éste le sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndole ir adonde estaba sentada Elena.

- Bien hecho, colega. – le felicitó con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Sí, enhorabuena kamikaze. – le sonrió también Katherine, haciéndole reír.  
- Gracias. – respondió Damon.

- Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo mientras se arreglan? – propuso Alaric cuando salieron, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
- Sí, porque esto irá para largo. – contestó Katherine con una sonrisita mientras miraba hacia el cuartito.

Alaric rió con ella mientras se marchaban, con el casco de su amigo bajo el brazo.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – preguntó Damon con voz suave tras sentarse al lado de Elena en el banco, jugueteando con el trofeo que había recibido. Lo dejó en el regazo de la chica y empezó a quitarse los guantes.  
- No sé qué decirte. – respondió la chica, tratando de devolverle el trofeo.  
- No, quédatelo. Quiero que lo tengas tú, lo he ganado para ti.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Ya te lo he dicho, llevo tres semanas diciéndotelo.  
- Dirás escribiéndolo. – le corrigió Elena, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Bueno, tampoco es que me dejases hablar mucho. – sonrió Damon animado y cogió la mano de la chica.  
- No es un juego, Damon. – se estremeció la chica ante lo que ese simple contacto le provocaba, el fuego que despertaba bajo su piel.  
- ¿Un juego? ¿Crees que he hecho todo esto por un juego? – se molestó él, apretándole la mano con fuerza sin intención de soltarla. – Raven es lo más importante que tengo, no soy nada sin él. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a perderlo por un juego?  
- ¿Por eso te ocultabas?  
- No. – negó Damon, pasándose la mano libre por el pelo antes de usarla para acunar la de Elena. – Yo… ¿te acuerdas de lo de mi accidente y qué deje de correr? – Elena asintió, con un tímido intento de soltarse que por supuesto Damon no permitió. – La razón de que los patrocinadores no me quisieran fue que mi madre me prohibió correr. Era menor entonces y necesitaba su autorización, así que cuando empecé con esto… nunca se lo dije para que no me lo quitara. Cuando me ofrecieron competir… me busqué una identidad falsa con ayuda de Ric para que ella no lo supiera, así no se preocuparía y no sufriría por mí. Y elegí Raven… - se llevó una mano al pecho. – porque mi padre siempre me decía que los cuervos daban suerte.  
- Pero ahora… todo el mundo lo sabe. – se preocupó Elena.  
- Y ella también, se lo conté para que no se asustase por si lo veía por ahí. Y prefiero que se entere por mí que por cualquier extraño.  
- Damon… - musitó la chica.  
- Lexi descubrió esto, el día que vinimos juntos. – la interrumpió él, dispuesto a ser completamente sincero. – Y me chantajeó para que pasara tiempo con ella, para que la besara… luego se me fue la olla y la utilicé para alejarte. No era importante y ya está solucionado. Nunca más, preciosa. – dijo rápidamente, usando su pulgar para secar la lágrima que rodó por la mejilla de Elena. – He aprendido la lección, de verdad, hay que luchar por las cosas que te importan, sea cual sea la situación. Todo será distinto, no volveré a fallarte. Te quiero. – enfatizó. – Dame otra oportunidad y no te arrepentirás, te lo juro. ¿Me quieres? – preguntó con necesidad, al ver que Elena no se atrevía a decir nada.

Le quitó el trofeo para dejarlo en el suelo y tiró de ella hasta colocarla en su regazo.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó, abrazándola con fuerza. - ¿Me quieres? – y le dio un beso en el hombro. - ¿Me quieres? – la besó en la comisura de los labios, observando ansioso como los entreabría pidiendo más. - ¿Me quieres, Elena? Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti. – preguntó, mirándola a los ojos sin esconder nada de lo que sentía.  
- Yo tampoco. – confesó Elena, sollozando un poco al abrazarse a él. – Ha sido un infierno.  
- Lo siento muchísimo. – se disculpó de nuevo. – Te lo prometo Elena, nunca más.

Damon buscó su boca y trató de demostrarle con hechos además de con palabras la inmensidad de lo que decía. Elena se quedó estática al principio pero una corriente eléctrica la recorrió ante el embriagador roce de los labios del chico y le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Le agarró del pelo, haciendo el beso más demandante, más exigente sin que Damon se quejase.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo separados, la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro era grande, el fuego que les consumía seguía allí y con más fuerza que antes. Damon no tardó en deshacerse de las ropas de Elena, acariciando primero con sus manos y después con su lengua cada rincón de su piel, dedicándose plenamente a ella, satisfaciéndola sin importarle su propia necesidad que se hacía más grande.

La chica dejó que él los fuese moviendo, apartando una mano de sus sedosos cabellos para tratar de sentirle también a él.

- ¿Cómo se quita esto? – preguntó frustrada.

Damon rió y le cogió la mano mientras se arrodillaba. Depositó un beso en ella y la llevó hasta la cremallera del mono.

- Apréndetelo bien porque tendrás que quitármelo muchas veces. – rió travieso, ayudándola a deslizar la mano hacia abajo.

Después la empujó suavemente para que se recostara en el banco, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, empezando a besar, chupar y mordisquear mientras la chica gemía sin fuerzas por la placentera combinación de todo. Damon la sintió tensarse y después relajarse completamente, y aprovechó ese tiempo para desnudarse.

Elena se recuperó y extendió la mano para acariciarle, muy consciente de que apenas había podido tocarle. Damon la sujetó por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

- Ven. – le pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo, tirando suavemente de ella.

Elena se sujetó a sus hombros y le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, dejando que Damon la sostuviera con la fuerza de sus brazos y algo de ayuda de una pared. El chico se introdujo en ella sin avisar, sacándoles un ronco gemido a ambos al volver a sentirse piel con piel. Buscó los ojos de Elena sin moverse y fue ella quién se movió primero, mordiéndole en el cuello para ahogar los gemidos cuando Damon le siguió el juego.

Sudorosos y extasiados en su propia burbuja, alcanzaron el clímax pronunciando el nombre del otro.

- Te quiero. – dijo Damon aún jadeante, besándola en la punta de la nariz.

Elena suspiró y ocultó la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. Se sentía completa a un nivel más que físico, como si algo hubiera estado roto en su interior y solo Damon pudiera hacer que funcionase al máximo nivel. Un suave roce en la mejilla la sacó de sus pensamientos, Damon la estaba acariciando con la nariz.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó ensombreciéndosele la mirada.  
- ¿Y tú? – se la devolvió Elena sin contestar.  
- Me arrepiento de haber estado tan ciego, me arrepiento de haberte daño y me arrepiento de habernos separado, pero no de estar contigo. Jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo. – dijo, volviendo a acariciarla con la nariz.  
- Eres tan intenso… - suspiró Elena.  
- ¿Intenso bien o intenso mal? Porque puedo cambiar si es lo que quieres.  
- Intenso bien. – le interrumpió Elena, dándole un suave beso en el pecho, sobre el corazón. – Me gustas tal como eres, igual que me gustaba Raven aunque fuese un chulo.  
- ¿Gustaba? ¿En pasado? – se preocupó Damon.  
- Me gusta mucho más verle enamorado. – respondió Elena, soltando una mano para cogerle de la barbilla y poder observarle.  
- Eres perfecta. – dijo Damon sonriente. – Te quiero. – repitió, ya que antes no había obtenido respuesta.  
- Te quiero. – respondió Elena, comprendiendo por el repentino brillo de sus ojos y la amplitud de su sonrisa que también tenía poder sobre él, quizá incluso más porque lo que ella hiciera afectaba tanto a Damon como a Raven y eso la tranquilizó, porque como habían aprendido por las malas, se pertenecían el uno al otro y no podían ser felices de otra manera que no fuese juntos.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leernos


End file.
